Dawn Breaks over Westeros
by Mach9330
Summary: I don't know how many times I've had to save the world. 9? 12? I've lost count. Being the Child of Prophecy is such a burden. When Jon Snow was murdered by his fellow Night's Watch brethren, I decided it was time to come back once again and finish the job that I started 8000 years ago. I am Azor Ahai, but you may call me...Naruto. Naruto x harem.
1. The Wolf Dies

**Dawn Breaks over Westeros 1  
**

 **Summary: I don't know how many times I've had to save the world. 9? 12? I've lost count. Being the Child of Prophecy is such a burden. When Jon Snow was murdered by his fellow Night's Watch brethren, I decided it was time to come back and finish the job that I started 8000 years ago. This is the story of how the wolf died in the snow and how I made the Dragon Rise from the ashes. I am Azor Ahai, now called Jon Snow/ Aemon Targaryen, but you may know me as…..Naruto.**

 **Chapter 1: The Wolf Dies**

 **THE WALL**

The Hardhome survivors, led by Jon, Tormund, Tollett, and Wun-Wun, approached the wall. Hardhome had not been as much of a disaster as one would think. Jon had been given enough time that he was able to get 40,000 Freefolk out of Hardhome, including 25 Giants and just at many woolly Mammoths, not to mention about 4,000 Dragonglass daggers out. **(1)** Then the Walker's showed up before he could get the last 8,000 of 20,000 that wanted to come out. He killed a White Walker with Longclaw and bared witness to the real threat. The Night's King. The leader and master of the White Walker's.

Alliser looked down at the massive army of freefolk. Jon stepped forward, Alliser stared for a moment, considering just letting him stay out there and die. Alliser walked away, but not before saying, "Open the gates". Mind you, he didn't want to open the gates, but he followed the Lord Commander. For now.

The lower gate was opened, and Jon lead the Freefolk through. The 40,000 Freefolk from Hardhome were being escorted through Castle Black. Jon stood to one side while he watched them come through.

Jon was solemn while he spoke to Sam. "This almost turned into a failure."

Sam said to Jon, "No Jon. It wasn't."

Jon didn't look convinced as he eyed each of the Free Folk. "I managed to get 40,000 of them, including 25 giants and just as many Mammoths, as well as 4000 Dragonglass Daggers. But there was still 20,000 of them that I couldn't save."

"Then why are you saying you failed them? You didn't fail him," Sam pointed to one, "or him, or her. Every one of them is alive because of you, and no one else."

"I know that fact is not lost on them." Jon said. "I don't think the men of the Night's Watch appreciate it, though." His eyes traveled to and from many men of the Night's Watch glaring at Jon, then Olly who exchanges a long look of hatred with Jon from the top of the stairs. Alliser walks down the steps to Jon.

"You have a good heart, Jon Snow. It will get us all killed." Alliser said darkly.

Jon gripped his shoulder and spun him around. Anger shining in Jon's eyes as he said, "You weren't there at Hardhome, Thorne. You didn't see the tens of thousands of undead as they fell from the mountains as an avalanche. You didn't see the White walker's. You didn't see the Night's King raise the 8,000+ Freefolk that did die, as more undead." Jon walked away as he said, "At least on this side of the Wall, they can't be used as meat shields for his army."

 **CASTLE BLACK - LIBRARY**

Jon and Sam were both sharing meal together as Jon said while making a raising motion with his arms, "He raised his hands. And they all stood up at once. Eight thousand of them, a part of the biggest army in the world."

"So what are you gonna do?", Sam asked.

"I'm gonna hope they don't learn how to climb the wall." Jon japed, and the two friends shared a laugh.

"And the Dragonglass?" Sam asked.

"There's enough to arm the entire night's watch, and still have 3000 more for the Freefolk. But that still leaves everyone else. It's better than nothing, but it's still not enough." Jon said.

"Well, that's some good new's. But… you said you killed a White Walker." Sam asked.

Jon sighed and said, "With Longclaw. I saw it's ice blade shatter steel axes like they were glass. But Longclaw…"

"Is made of Valyrian steel. How many Valyrian steel swords are left in the Seven Kingdoms?" Sam asked.

"Between the Dragonglass we have, and the Valyrian Steel in Westeros? Not nearly enough to make a difference." Jon sighed before saying "I'm the first Lord Commander in history to sacrifice the lives of sworn Brothers to save the lives of Free Folk. How does it feel to be friends with the most hated man in Castle Black?" He said while smiling.

"You were friends with me when I first got here. And I wasn't winning any elections back then." Sam smiled.

Jon raised a glass and Sam did the same. "Here's to us then. Long may they sneer." Jon and Sam clink glasses and drink. Sam looks to Jon.

"What?" Jon asked.

"I wanted to ask you something. To ask something of you. Send me, Gilly, and the baby to Oldtown so I can become a Maester. That's what I'm meant to be, not this." Sam said.

"I need you here, Sam. If you leave, who's left to give me advice I trust?" Jon said.

"Well, there's Edd." Sam noted. Jon gives Sam a look, not truly convinced.

"I'll be more use to you as a Maester. More use to everyone now that Maester Aemon's gone. The Citadel has the world's greatest library. I'll learn about history, strategy, healing. And other things. Things that will help when _they_ come."

Jon stares at Sam, saying nothing. This prompts Sam to continue.

"If Gilly stays here then she'll die. And the baby that she named after me will die. And I'll end up dying, too, trying to protect them. Which means that the last thing that I'll see in this world will be the look in her eyes when I fail them. I'd rather see a thousand White Walkers than see that."

Jon inhales, exhales, then nods somberly. Sam smiles.

" Thank you." Sam said.

" You know that The Citadel will make you swear off women, too." Jon mentioned.

"They'll bloody try." Sam said, before stopping. Jon looks at Sam incredulously.

"Sam?" Jon said.

"What?" Sam said, looking guilty.

"Sam…" Jon drawled. Sam smiles knowingly.

Jon looked incredulous before saying, "You had just been beaten half to death. How did you—"

"Very carefully." Sam said.

Jon smiles and lets out a small laugh.

"I'm glad the end of the world's working out for someone."

They sit in silence for a moment.

"I'll come back." Sam said.

"To your return." Jon said, which Sam repeated, "To my return."

 **A day later**

Sam, Gilly, and little Sam mounted their horse-drawn carraige. Sam looked up to see Jon watching from the top of his steps. They exchanged a good-bye wave, and then Sam began riding out of Castle Black to book a ship to Oldtown.

 **Later**

Jon and Davos exit the elevator. "He came to your aid. Stannis. Now he needs you!" Davos said.

"We don't have enough men to make any difference, besides, the Night's Watch takes no part in the affairs of the South." Jon stated. That was the standard response for anyone trying to sway the Night's Watch to aid them.

"The wildlings will make a difference!" Davos snapped.

"The Free Folk will never fight for Stannis, I told you both this already!" Jon snapped back.

"You saved their bloody lives. If they're going to live in the Seven Kingdoms, safe behind our wall, they ought to fight for the damn place." Davos argued.

"It's not their fucking fight! I didn't save them from certain death just so Stannis could send them off to die for his hopeless cause." Jon said in anger.

The gates to Castle Black are opened and Melisandre arrives, alone and on horseback. Jon and Davos rush over to her.

"Stannis?" Jon asked, wondering if he had been defeated. Melisandre gave no response aside from shaking her head and a dead look in her eyes.

"Shireen? The princess?" Davos asked. Once again, Melisandre shook her head. The Red Woman then walks away from the two of them, to stir in her own misery.

 **That very night**

 **The Lord Commander's Office**

Jon goes through the various scrolls on his desk. They were pretty much all saying the same thing. That they couldn't send more men. This pretty much a disaster. They had too few men as it was, and now they couldn't replace the numbers they had already lost. Olly then entered the room.

"Lord Commander!" Olly shouted, looking excited, "It's one of the wildlings you brought back. Says he knows your Uncle Benjen. Says he's still alive."

Jon stands up very quickly, shock and hope present on his face. "Are you sure he's talking about Benjen?"

"Says he was first Ranger." Olly said, "Said he knows where to find him." Jon rushed out of his room and made his way out to the courtyard. He is met by Alliser.

"Man says he saw your uncle at Hardhome the last full moon." Ser Alliser informed Jon.

"He could be lying," Jon noted as he put some gloves on.

"Could be," Alliser admitted, "There are ways to find out."

"Where is he?" Jon asked.

Alliser pointed to a group of huddled up brothers holding torchs. "Over there."

Jon walks past the group of Brothers. Instead of a member Free Folk, he saw a sign that reads "TRAITOR" when he passed them, and suddenly realizes he has been betrayed. The moment he turned around, his face contorted into a snarl, Alliser stabbed him in the gut with a knife.

"For the Watch" Alliser said as he smiled condescendingly.

Alliser stepped back and another Brother stabs him.

"For the Watch" the Brother said.

The Brother stepped back and a third Brother stabs him.

"For the Watch" the Brother said.

A fourth brother stabs him.

"For the Watch" the Brother said.

A fifth brother stabs him.

"For the Watch" the Brother said. Before this brother could pull out his dagger, Jon gripped the traitor's arm tightly.

"You're all fucking idiots!" Jon snarled, "You think the Wall was built to keep out Freefolk!? The Wall built the wall to keep out the White Walker's and all the monster's north of it. You really think protecting you little powwow of murders, rapists, and thieves is more important than surviving the Long Night! You'll damn us all!" The brother then stabbed him three more times.

By this point, Jon could no longer stand. He fell to his knees and coughed up blood as the black brothers separate, letting someone else approach. Jon realized to his horror that it was Olly, the boy he had taken under his wing. Jon could only look at Olly in disbelief.

He stared at the young boy, his eyes screaming to know why the boy would betray him. Jon had known that Olly despised the Free Folk for what they did to his village and family. But he never thought that his decision to save them would affect the boy so much. Then again, this was the exact same kid that had torn his heart out a year ago by killing Ygritte.

"Even you, Olly?" Jon managed to get out. Olly thrusts his knife into Jon's heart.

"For the Watch." Olly said coldly.

Unable to bear it any longer, Jon crumbled to the ground his eyes stared at the night sky as the world blackened around him. As his life flashed around him, Jon realized that he would never learn who his mother was. He would die never seeing his family alive again. _'Well, at least I will be with them again,'_ Jon thought. For some time now, a part of him had wanted to die. He had felt that way ever since he lost the only woman he had ever loved. When she was killed by Olly, another part of him died. Just like it did when he learned of the deaths of his father and Robb.

His final thoughts drifted back to the cave, their cave. Struggling for one final breath, Jon whispered her name one last time. "Ygritte." Jon's eyes continued to stare at the moon, tears trailing down his eyes, but his eyes didn't see it, or anything else, as he took his final breath. The Brothers walk away from him. The blood seeping from his wounds, spread throughout snow, staining it red, the blood forming a shape. The shape of a wolf.

 **Chapter End**

 **1\. I personally believe Jon only getting few of the Free Folk out was Bullshit. There is no fucking way that the White Walkers could have gotten there mere hours after Jon did.**


	2. The Dragon Awakens

**Chapter 2: The Dragon Rises**

The cold wind's of the North blow throughout the night, making the already unbearably cold location just seem more so. The high-pitched howls of Ghost could be heard through the winds and as Jon's corpse lay in the snow. Ghost could sense the death of his Master and pawed at the door where he was kept, whimpering in sadness.

Davos, hearing all this, exits the room he's staying in to look outside. He sees Jon's body and rushes down the balcony and over to him, stopping just a few feet from him.

Eventually, one of the brother's not part of the conspiracy walked outside since the howling had woken him up. "It's coming from the courtyard", he said to his buddy. Ghosts' howling continued as the two members came outside to see Jon's body! "It's the Lord Commander!" Edd and another Night's Watchmen also see Jon.

Davos says to them, "Help me get him inside." The direwolf's howling continues as 3 men as well as Edd and Davos line the room, all surrounding Jon Snow's corpse.

"Thorne did this" Edd said bitterly as he gazed with anger at the corpse of his best friend, placing a hand over his wounds. He also closed Jon's eyes.

"How many of your brothers do you think you can trust?" Davos asked.

"Trust?" Edd scoffed before looking all around, "The men in this room."

"Does the wolf know you?" Davos asked while Edd nodded, "We need all the help we can get." Edd didn't need to be told anymore as he went to go free the Direwolf before Alliser's cunts tried to kill him as well.

A knocking was heard as the door, causing everyone to draw swords. "Ser Davos", said a woman whose voice Davos could never forget. They let her in and Edd exited to get Ghost.

Melissandre looked at Jon's solemnly, touching his face and said, "I don't understand. I saw him in the flames fighting at Winterfell."

"I can't speak for the flames but he's gone," Davos stated, the reality of the situation still difficult for even him to accept.

 **The next morning**

 **The Mess Hall**

The remaining members of the Night's Watch were all gathered in the Mess hall arguing amongst themselves, while Thorne, Bowen Marsh and Othell Yarwyck sat at the high table.

"He was our Lord Commander!" One brother shouted.

"He never should have been!" Another shouted back.

Alliser, having listened to this all morning, pounded the table, getting them all to shut up and focus on him. "You all know why you're here."

"Jon Snow is dead", he informed them.

The men murmured amongst themselves for a few moments before one brave soul asked the question that everyone was thinking. "Who killed him."

Thorne's facial expression did not change as he announced, "I did." The shouting resumes while Alliser continues "And Bowen Marsh and Othell Yarwyck and the other 8 officers in this castle."

"Oathbreakers!"

"Murderer's!"

"Traitors!"

Alliser pounded the table again as he started a long speech. "You're right!" The shouting stops as he continues. "We've committed treason, all of us. Jon Snow was my Lord Commander. I had no love for him. I never tried to make that a secret. But I never once disobeyed any of his orders."

"Loyalty is the foundation on which the Night's Watch is built. And the Watch means everything to me. It's all that I have left. I have given my life, we have all given our lives to the Night's Watch. Jon Snow was going to destroy the Night's Watch. He let tens of thousands of wildlings through our gates as no Lord Commander in our history has ever done before. He gave them the very land on which they reaved and raped and murdered for generations."

"Lord Commander Snow did what he thought was right, I've no doubt about that. And what he thought was right would have been the end of us. He thrust a terrible choice upon us. And we made it."

 **Back in the building**

Ghost was whimpering with tears in his blood red eyes as he gently nudged his dead Master's head, as if trying to make him wake up. It was almost as if the poor Direwolf couldn't understand his lifelong companion was dead.

"He'll have seen we didn't come", Davos stated, "Thorne will have made it official by now. Castle Black is his."

"I don't care who's sitting at the high table," Edd said, "Jon was my friend. And those fuckers butchered him. Now we return the favor."

"We don't have the numbers." Davos said.

"We have a direwolf." Edd stated.

"It's not enough. I didn't know Lord Commander Snow for long, but I have to believe he wouldn't have wanted his friends to die for nothing," Davos said.

"If you were planning to see tomorrow, you picked the wrong room" countered, "We all die today. I say we do our best to at least take Thorne with us when we go."

"We need to fight, but we don't need to die. Not if we have help" Davos hinted.

"Who is gonna help us?" Edd asked.

"You're not the only ones who owe your lives to Jon Snow," Davos stated, "There's 40,000 of 'em sitting just outside Castle Black."

Edd realized what he was getting at. He addressed one of the brothers, "Bolt the door. And don't let anyone in. I'll be back as soon as I can." He left to try to get Tormund's help.

 **Winterfell**

Ramsay Bolton was sitting beside the bed that Myranda's corpse lay on. Maester Wolkan was standing in the doorway.

"She was 11 the first time I saw her." Ramsay said, "The kennelmaster's daughter. She smelled of dog. I wasn't much older, but everybody was already afraid of me."

"You certainly were." Ramsay said to Maester Wolkan.

"Myranda wasn't, though. What could I do to her that those hounds couldn't? She was fearless. There was nothing she wouldn't do." Ramsay laid a hand on her cheek, gently stroking the dead flesh.

"Your pain will be paid for a thousand times over, my love." Ramsay said, a lone tear trailing down his left cheek, "I wish you could be here to watch."

"Shall I have a grave dug for her, my lord? Or would you rather the men build a pyre?" Maester Wolkan asked.

"Buried, burned? This is good meat" Ramsay got up and walked out. "Feed it to the hounds." Causing Maester Wolkan to be a bit horrified.

 **Later**

Bolton father and son were walking down the halls of Winterfell to the Great Hall, discussing the aftermath of the battle.

"Your command of the cavalry was impressive. Thanks to you, the false king Stannis Baratheon is dead. Do you know who struck the killing blow?" Roose asked.

"No." Ramsay answered.

"A shame. I'd reward the man. Still, a great victory. Do you feel like a victor?" Roose asked coldly, causing Ramsay to look at him.

"I rebelled against the crown to arrange your marriage to Sansa Stark. Do you think that burning wagons in the night and mowing down tired, outnumbered Baratheons is the same as facing a prepared and provisioned Lannister army?" Roose asked rhetorically.

"No," Ramsay said.

"A reckoning will come," Roose said as he tried to explain the Bolton's, at best, shaky station as overlords of the North, "We need the North to face it. The entire North. They won't back us without Sansa Stark. We no longer have Sansa Stark. You played your games with her. You played your games with the heir to the Iron Islands and now they're both gone."

"I have a team of men after them with some of my best hounds. They won't get far." Ramsay said.

"I'm glad to hear it," Roose said, but he sure didn't look happy, "Without Sansa, you won't be able to produce an heir. And without an heir, well...let's hope the maesters are right and Lady Walda's carrying a boy."

 **Castle Black**

Thorne and several of his conspirators were outside the room that Jon's loyalist's resideded in. "Ser Davos, we have no cause to fight. We are both anointed knights."

"Hear that, lads? Nothing to fear." Davos said sarcastically.

"I will grant amnesty to all brothers who throw down their arms before nightfall. And you, Ser Davos, I will allow you to travel south a free man with a fresh horse." Alliser said, though if one were to look outside, the conspirators had weapons drawn.

"And some mutton", Davos said jokingly, "I'd like some mutton."

"What?" Alliser dumbfoundedly asked.

"I'm not much of a hunter, Davos explained, "I'll need some food if I'm gonna make it south without starving."

"We'll give you food." Alliser said hesitantly. "You can bring the Red Woman with you if you like. Or you can leave her here with us, whichever you choose. But surrender by nightfall or this ends with blood.

Moment of silence follows before he hears, "Thank you, Ser Alliser. We'll discuss amongst ourselves and come back to ya with an answer."

Alliser and the traitors walk away. "Boys, I've been running from men like that all my life. In my learned opinion, we open that door- And they'll slaughter us all."

"They want to come in, they're gonna come in." One brother said.

"Aye, but we don't need to make it easy for them." Davos said.

"Edd is our only chance." One brother said.

"It's a sad fucking statement if Dolorous Edd is our only chance." Another brother said.

"There's always the Red Woman." Ser Davos said.

"What's one redhead gonna do against 40 armed men?" The one brother said.

Ser Davos looked at that brother and said, "You haven't seen her do what I've seen her do."

 **Castle Black Courtyard**

 **Night**

The Night's Watch members allied to Thorne were poised with crossbows pointed at the room Davos and the other Night's Watch members faithful to Jon resided in. Thorne was outside the door to the room, accompanied by several others who are loyal to him. Inside the room, Jon's body remains on the table. Davos, the faithfuls, and Ghost are all standing.

"It's time, Ser Davos." Alliser said, "Open the door and the men inside can rejoin their brothers in peace. We'll even set the wolf free north of the Wall where it belongs. Nobody needs to die tonight."

Davos turned to address the Night's Watch faithfuls. "I've never been much of a fighter", Davos announced to them. He picked up Longclaw and grasped it's hilt. "Apologies for what you're about to see." Davos unsheathed Longclaw. The faithfuls follow suit, drawing their own blades.

Thorne hears this and turns to address a Night's Watchman. "Break it down." He orders. The brother grasps the sledge hammer and starts slamming it against the door. Ghost began to growl and bark and bark at the door. Davos and company ready themselves for their inevitable battle. After a number of swings, the Night's Watchman with the hammer breaks a hole in the door. A loud thudding can be heard somewhere behind Alliser and his crew. They turn to see what the noise is. The thudding is coming from one of the courtyard's main gates.

At that moment, Wun Wun breaks down the gate and 2000 of the Wildlings led by Tormund and Edd rush into the courtyard. The Night's Watch loyal to Alliser have bows drawn at the Wildlings but do not fire. They back up slowly.

"Attack!" Thorne shouts.

Thorne draws his sword. One poor fool charged Tormund. Tormund parries his sword before slicing the Night's Watchmen in the neck, killing him. The other Night's Watch members become too scared to retaliate, seeing as there are more than a thousand of Free Folk.

"Fight, you fucking cowards!" Alliser Throne shouts in frustration.

One Night's Watchman on the balcony shoots Wun Wun in the shoulder with a crossbow bolt. Wun Wun turns to face the poor sap, then grabs him by the legs pulling him out of the balcony, slams him against a wall, causing his head to explode. He then tosses the headless corpse to the ground in front of Thorne. The Night's Watch members allied to Thorne begin dropping their weaponry. Tormund and Edd approach Alliser, swords still drawn.

Alliser looked at Edd with fury shining in his eyes as he said, "You fucking traitor."

"The only traitors here, are the ones who shoved their knives into their Lord Commander's heart." Edd said

"For thousands of years the Night's Watch has held Castle Black against the Wildlings." Thorne said.

"Until you." Tormund mocked.

Olly shouts and charges at Tormund with his sword. Tormund grabs Olly and disarms him, then tosses him to another man who restrains him. Two men take Thorne by the arms.

"Throw them into the cells where they belong. We'll deal with them later." Edd says.

The men drag Thorne, Olly and the 10 Night's Watch betrayers away. Tormund, Edd and Davos entered the room where Jon's body was. They stared down at him and his wounds.

"Took a lot of knives." Tormund remarked. "I'll have my men get the wood for a pyre ready." Tormund walked out after that.

 **Winterfell**

 **Dining Hall  
**

Roose, Ramsay and Harrion Karstark were gathered at the dining table, talking. Ramsay and Harrion were standing, while Roose remains seated at the head of the table.

"We came upon the bodies on our way here", Harrion Karstark, current Lord of Karhold informed Roose.

"Half a dozen men? Your best hunters? Really?" Roose drawled out at Ramsay.

"They obviously had help." Ramsay defended.

"I didn't think lady Sansa killed them all by herself." Roose deadpanned before addressing Harrion Karstark, "Thank you for this report, Lord Kastark."

"We know where she's going. Her brother's at Castle Black." Ramsay said.

"Ned Stark's last surviving son?" the Lord Karstark asked.

"Jon Snow is a bastard, not a Stark." Roose viciously retorted.

Ramsay gave Roose a look and said, "So was I, Father."

"Your hold on the North will never be secure as long as someone with Stark blood can walk through that door." Harrion pointed out.

"Castle Black isn't defended on the southern side. And the few men left are barely men at all. Farm boys and thieves. With a small force we could storm the castle, kill Jon Snow –" Ramsay proposed but was interrupted by his father.

"Have you taken leave of your sense, boy? Murder the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch? You'd unite every house in the North against us," Roose incredulously retorted. It was an unspoken rule that unless the Lord Commander betrays the realm, the Northern houses don't touch the Lord Commander.

Ramsay had a 'so what' look on his face and said, "We don't need every house in the North. The Umbers, the Manderlys, and the Karstarks, command more soldiers than all the other houses combined. With their support, none could challenge us."

"The Starks lost my house the day King Rob cut off my father's head" Harrion said bitterly, "It's time for new leadership in the North."

Roose looked at both his son and lord Karstark. He got up and stood in front of them. "If you acquire a reputation as a mad dog, you'll be treated as a mad dog. Taken out back and slaughtered for pig feed."

Maester Wolkan then enters the room. "My lords. Lady Walda has given birth. A boy. Red-cheeked and healthy."

"My congratulations, Lord Bolton." Lord Karstark sad, as was customary of a vassal.

Ramsay steps towards his father and they share a hug, "Congratulations, Father. I look forward to meeting my new brother." He made it seem like he was actually interested.

Roose clasped Ramsay's shoulder and looked him in the eye, "You'll always be my son."

Ramsay actually seemed to be genuinely touched by the look in his eyes and the emotion in his voice, "Thank you for saying that. It means a great deal to me."

Ramsay then smiled insanely and stabbed Roose in the gut's three times with a dagger he had hidden in his sleeve. Roose fell to the ground, holding his one hand over his gushing wounds with the other trying to prop himself up.

"Whoo hoo, that felt great. Not as good as when I killed Domeric, but still great," Ramsay said with insanity shining in his face and an insane smile on his face.

"You?" Roose asked. Roose had often wondered who killed his firstborn son, yet he could never figure it out.

"Of course it was me! Domeric had everything I wanted, including being the heir to House Bolton! So I poisoned him so I would be your only son!" Ramsay says in anger.

Roose shows anger on his face for the first and last time as bloods spills from his mouth, "I should have killed you when your mother presented you to me, bastard."

Ramsay smiled and said, "Yes, father. Yes you should have." Roose succumbed to his wounds and died. Ramsay took a cloth from the table to clean his knife.

"Maester Wolkan, send ravens to all the Northern houses. Roose Bolton is dead. Poisoned by our enemies." Ramsay ordered.

The old fat Maester did not immediately respond, staring down at Roose's corpse.

"Wolkan!" Ramsay shouted at the man, waking the man from his stupor. "How did he die?"

Maester Wolkan paused for moment before saying with a fear filled voice, "Poisoned by his enemies." In his fear, he forgot to address Ramsay as Lord.

"You're talking to your lord. Use respect." Karstark ordered.

" Forgive me, my lord." Wolkan begged, as he did NOT want to be Ramsay's next victim.

"Send for Lady Walda and the baby." Ramsay ordered.

"She needs resting, my lord." Wolkan tried to protest, but Ramsay's annoyed glare shut him up. Wolkan resigned the girl to her fate. There was nothing he could really do, not without losing his own life. "At once, my lord." He left to go summon her.

Ramsay stares down at Roose's body, smiling like a madman. He finally was the true master of his house now.

 **An hour later**  
 **Winterfell Courtyard**

Ramsay was standing in the courtyard, waiting for Walda and her baby. Eventually, the fat woman came up to him, holding her son in her arms.

Turned to her with a somewhat innocent smile "There he is." He said.

"Isn't he wonderful?" Walda asked, oblivious to what was about to happen to her. She shows Ramsay her son, nonetheless.

"May I hold him?" He asks, feigning interest and care, as if he couldn't possibly want to just bash this babies head in.

"Of course." She said. She held him out, and Ramsey held him. The despite being newborn, had their father's pale eyes, making Ramsey any doubts about what he was going to do to the little babe.

"Have you named him yet?" Ramsey asked, honestly curious.

"I named him Domeric, after Lord Bolton's last son." Walda said.

Though Ramsay had no outward expression, inside he was furious. ' _Yep, he's DEFINITELY going to die now.'_ Still, had to keep up appearances. "Little brother." He said.

Ramsey handed little Domeric back to Walda. "Lord Bolton sent for us. Have you seen him?" She asked. Poor girl, if she had been smarter, she wouldn't have met Ramsey all alone.

"Of course. Follow me, Mother." He said, and began leading her to the kennel's. Ramsay and Walda walk inside. The dogs are all barking at Walda.

"Where is Lord Bolton?" Walda asked, suddenly starting to get worried. Ramsay does not answer her as he walks toward the end of the kennel's. The dogs bark even louder.

"Down!" Ramsay commands his hounds, which they stop barking. The baby Domeric started crying. "It's all right. Come on, shh." Walda said. Ramsey starts opening the kennels.

" It's cold out here, Ramsay. I need to feed him." Walda tried to tell Ramsey. THe man didn't listen as he opened the last kennel.

"Ramsay, where is your father? Ramsay? Where is Lord Bolton?" She pleaded.

Ramsey turns around and faces Walda.

"I am the Lord of House Bolton now, bitch." Ramsey says with a smirk.

The fat crying woman looks at her son then back to him. "Ramsay. Ramsay, please. I'll leave Winterfell. I'll go back to the Riverlands." Walda pleaded, but Ramsey didn't care. "Please. Ramsay. He's your brother." Walda begged for what would be the final time.

"I preferred it when I was an only child." Ramsey said.

Ramsey whistles at the dogs. They exit their pens and attack Walda and the baby Domeric. Walda screams as the hounds slowly tear her and her baby to shreds.

 **Castle Black**

 **Melisandre's Chamber**

Melisandre was sitting at the fireplace. She hears someone knock on the door. "Come in." Davos opens the door and enter the room to see Melisandre sitting in front of the fireplace.

"I'm sorry, my lady. I didn't mean to interrupt." Davos apologized.

"You interrupt nothing." She said solemnly

Davos looks at the fireplace and then at Melisandre. She looked so pitiful right now, wallowing in her own self-pity. "I assume you know why I'm here." Davos stated.

"I will after you tell me." She said, not turning to face him.

"It's about the Lord Commander." Davos said.

"The former Lord Commander." Melisandre corrected.

"Does he have to be?" Davos asked, hinting at what he really wanted.

Melisandre looks at Davos. "What are you asking?" She asked.

"Do you know of any magic...that could help him? Bring him back to life?" Davos asked. He didn't like the idea of disturbing the dead, but Jon was their best chance at surviving the Long Night. He understood the White Walkers better than anybody else, and Davos had learned years ago the Melisandre was capable of things that defy all common sense.

"If you want to help him, leave him be." Melisandre dismissed.

"Can it be done?" Davos asked desperately.

"There are some with this power." Melisandre admitted.

"How?" Davos pressed.

"I don't know." She admitted.

"Have you seen it done?", Davos asked.

Melisandre pondered for a moment before saying, "I met a man who came back from the dead, but the priest who did it - It shouldn't have been possible."

"But it was. It could be now." Davos said.

"Not for me." She said in despair. She stands and walks away from her chair. Davos walks towards her.

"Not for you? I saw you drink poison that should've killed you. I saw you give birth to a demon made of shadows." Davos stated.

"Everything I believed, the great victory I saw in the flames, all of it was a lie." Melisandre said brokenly. She looks at Davos and said "You were right all along. The Lord never spoke to me."

"Fuck him, then. Fuck all of them. I'm not a devout man, obviously. Seven Gods, drowned gods, tree gods, it's all the same."

Davos comes a step closer to the Red Woman, "I'm not asking the Lord of Light for help. I'm asking the woman who showed me that miracles exist."

"I don't have this power," She whispered.

"Have you ever even tried?" Davos asked, to which Melisandre couldn't answer, because the truth is, she never had tried.

 **A few minutes later**

Davos, Tormund, Edd, and Melisandre were gathered around Jon's body. Ghost was sleeping on the floor. The Red Woman was performing her ritual. She wrings out a wet cloth with which she cleans out the Jon's stab wounds. She cuts some his hair and beard and throws those hairs into a brazier. Then she places her hands on Jon's chest and utters a series of incantations in High Valyrian.

"Please," Melisandre eventually begged her god.

After several more moments of nothing happening, Melisandre lets her hands down slowly. She has tears in her eyes and looks to Davos. Tormund scoffs and exits, followed by Melisandre and Edd. Davos lingers and stares at Jon's body, but eventually exits.

 **The Next Day**

The remaining men of the Night's Watch _(excluding those 12 conspirators)_ , Davos, Melissandre, Ghost, and the Elders and leaders of the Freefolk were gathered at the Weirwood tree that the Night's Watch says their oaths to pay their final respects to Jon.

"We are gathered here today before the Old Gods to pay our final respects to Jon Snow, 998th Lord Commander of the Night's Watch", Edd began since he was basically de-facto leader of the Watch until another election could be held. "Jon and I didn't get along when we first met. See, for those of you who don't know, Jon Snow was born out of wedlock, so despite being Ned Stark's son, he was considered illegitimate. While he grew up with his half-siblings, certain people like Lady Stark would go out of their way to make him feel unwanted, even when he was just a kid. This eventually drove him to join the Night's Watch, because he had heard how your birth doesn't matter when you're one of the brothers."

"He came off as arrogant when we first met. He spent most of his life holding back, so he was eager to show how good he was. Me, Grenn, and Pyp almost slit his throat for it. I'm glad we didn't," Edd chuckled, "Jon was a great man. He was the leader we turned to when the Night was darkest. Jon was only one among us brothers willing to make the truly hard choices that nobody else wanted to make or could make. Not Mormont, not Thorne, Jon. He didn't deserve to be stabbed in the back by his own men, simply for doing everything to ensure humanities survival. And now his watch had ended. May you rest in peace, old friend. We'll probably be joining you soon enough."

With his piece done, Edd threw the torch onto the fire and everyone present watched as the pyre slowly started burning. Within a few minutes the entire pyre was burning. They all stood vigil with solemn expression on their faces.

"What's that?" One of the Elders said, pointing at the heart tree. Everyone present turned to see what this elder was pointing at. The eyes of the face on the Weirwood were glowing a very eerie purple. "It's not supposed to do that, right?" One of the Elder's asked. Everyone turned back to Jon's body and everyone realized something.

His body wasn't burning.

Even in the flames, the members gathered could see the color return to his dead flesh, as his clothes had been mostly burned to ash. Though only Ghost could hear it, his once dead master's heart beat for the first time since his death, causing the Direwolf to howl in delight.

THUMP THUMP

The 8 stab wounds all over Jon's abdomen and the one in the center of his chest, closed themselves, showing only scars.

THUMP THUMP

His beard burned off as his chest expanded and contracted, filling his lungs with air again.

THUMP THUMP

His black hair turned such a pale color, that it actually looked as white as snow. It also shortened and changed shape, becoming spiky.

THUMP THUMP

His hands clenched into fists as he eyes squinted, struggling to open.

THUMP THUMP

Finally, Jon eyes snapped open. Instead of his original Stark gray eyes, his irises were now a vibrant shade of royal purple with black sclera.

THUMP THUMP

The Dragon had finally awoken.

 **Chapter End**

 **Naruto appears next chapter.**


	3. The Savior Cometh

**Confirmed Harem Members: Daenerys, Melisandre,**

 **Strong Possibility: Missandei,**

 **Maybe/Up for debate: Tyene Sand, Nymeria Sand, Obara Sand, Ellaria Sand, Dacey Mormont, Val, Arya, Sansa**

 **Not happening:**

 **Coming of the Dawn**

 **Chapter 3: The Savior Cometh**

' _What is this?'_ Was Jon's first thought as he looked at himself. The last thing he remembered was bleeding out in the snow as he stared up at the moon and whispered the name of the woman he loved. He stared at his pale dead flesh and tried to feel his heartbeat, only to feel none. ' _I am dead, then.'_ He though to himself. ' _So why am I in Dorne?'_ Jon looked around only to see riders approaching. One of them despite being younger, was still recognizable to Jon.

Eddard Stark, Warden of the North, Lord of Winterfell had a grim expression on his face has he arrived at the Tower of Joy, with five other men, behind him. His eyes hardened, as he eyed the two remaining knights in white standing guard at the entrance to the tower. Dismounting, he approached them.

Jon looked at the two Kingsguard and thought, ' _This must be Ser Arthur and Ser Gerold Hightower.'_ His widened in realization as they walked past him, ' _Am I seeing a vision of the past?'_

Ser Arthur Dayne looked between each of the men before giving Eddard a respectful nod, "Lord Stark."

"I looked for you on the Trident," he called out to the knights.

"We weren't there," Arthur Dayne answered.

"Your friend, The Usurper, would lie beneath the ground if we had been," Lord Commander Gerold Hightower added.

"The Mad King is dead. Rhaegar is the one who lies beneath the ground now. Why weren't you there to protect your prince?"

"Kingsguard stay with the King," Arthur said. ' _What!?',_ Jon thought in shock, ' _Are they insinuating that Rhaegar had another legitimate son besides Aegon?'_

Eddard looked at the Tower again and then at the two Kingsguard. "Where's my sister, Arthur?"

The Sword of the Morning steeled his resolve and said, "I wish you good fortune in the wars to come, Lord Stark." Both Gerold and him donned their helmets.

"And now it begins," Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning announced. Gerold drew his sword, and Arthur drew Dawn and a simple longsword, holding Dawn in his left and the Longsword in his right.

' _By the Old Gods. Am I really about to see this with my own eyes!?'_ Jon thought, watching the entire scene with anticipation.

"No," Eddard said with sadness in his voice, "Now it ends." Eddard and his men drew their weapons.

Lord Howland Reed attempted to rush Ser Arthur with a single-handed overhead strike, but Ser Arthur parried his strike with Dawn, and fluently sliced open Howland's stomach with his ancestral sword, causing him to shout in pain and fall to the ground, taking him out of the fight, as Eddard attacked Arthur, stabbing and slashing with his longsword, but Arthur parried each of his attempts while backing up.

Lord William Dustin was engaging Gerold Hightower, who had already dispatched Ethan Glover. Lord Dustin parried away Gerold Hightower's slash while pivoting. He bashed his shield, which held the Stark Insignia on it, at Ser Gerold. But Gerold had taken a step back, causing the shield bash to miss, while he forced it away with his hand, putting William Dustin off balance. William attempted to regain his footing and slash at Gerold, but the Lord Commander of Aerys Targaryen's Kingsguard, roared as he plunged his sword through William Dustin's chest, causing him to die. Gerold then proceeded to remove Lord Dustin's body from his sword.

Ned swung his parried strike around for an overhead strike, only to be parried away by Dawn. He went for a thrust, only to be parried away by Arthur longsword. He stabbed again only to be parried away by Arthur's twirling dual wield style, and Ned had to pivot to regain his position in order to block Arthur's dual sword strike, which sent Ned stumbling away. Ser Gerold attempted to attack Ned while he wasn't prepared, but Ned parried away the strike and fluidly plunged his sword into Ser Gerold's neck, the point coming out the back of his throat. A bit of blood spurted from his wounds as the Lord of Winterfell pulled his sword out, letting the life fade from the White Bull's eyes.

Theo Wull, Ser Mark Ryswell, Martyn Cassel and Ned Stark encircled and surrounded Arthur Dayne, like a pack of wolves stalking a nice juicy meal. But Arthur was no prey, as he twirled around his swords a bit before they engaged him. Arthur's mastery of the dual wield style was on full display as he parried away two strikes, one from Theo and one from Cassel, before pivoting and kneeling to block to strikes from Ned and Mark. It went on like this for several moments as they would try to overwhelm him with multiple strikes. A good strategy, and had he only been using one sword, they would have eventually overwhelmed him, but Arthur trained to handle any sort of situation and his dual wield style was perfect for this.

After several moments, an opening was created in the Northmen four direction assault. Arthur was now outside of their box they had made for him, and while the Northern's were still attacking at least two at a time, they were in a neat little line. They tried to encircle him again, but the master swordsmen wouldn't have that happen again. Spinning Dawn and his longsword in his hands, he delivered a swift kick to Mark Ryswell, causing him to fall down. Mark attempted to get back up, but his neck was exposed for a moment, which was all the Sword of the Morning needed, as he swiftly pivoted and delivered a masterful slash, which parted Mark Ryswell's jugular vein, killing him instantly.

' _Arthur was as good as the stories say. I certainly don't know if I could have pulled that off.'_ Jon thought.

Theo Wull, Marytn Cassel, and Ned tried to overwhelm him, but the Arthur kept parrying away their strikes, wasting not a single drop of energy in his movements. Within a few moments, he had kicked away Martyn Cassel's shield, causing him to stumble away, allowing Arthur to parry two strikes from Ned Stark and Theo Wull. He then turned his attention to Martyn Cassel. He used both sword and Martyn attempted to block attack with his one sword, but Martyn's sword pushed over to Martyn's shoulder, allowing Arthur to open the Cassel's neck, while Ned could only watch.

Theo and Ned attacked but the two of them couldn't hold the great swordsmen off for long. Arthur parried and knocked Ned away, while Theo Wull attacked with an overhead that was blocked by Arthur's longsword while simultaneously plunging Dawn through his heart. Arthur pulled his families ancestral blade out while he twirled his sword around in order to relieve any tension in the wrists and circling Ned.

' _The stories all say the same thing. That Ned Stark was able to kill Arthur Dayne. But how? When Arthur is leagues above my father?'_

They hardened each of their faces before Ned opened with a slash, but Arthur parried and went on the attack. Without any other opponents to worry about, he went on the attack forcing Ned to back up with every strike. They went back and forth like this several times where one would be forced on defense, then they would turn it around and go on the attack. ' _He really is good,'_ Arthur thought as he disarmed Ned and poised Dawn to finish him off, ' _but this ends now.'_

But it was not to be. Jon saw Howland Reed silently approach Ser Arthur from behind and stab him through his exposed neck with his dagger. Within a few seconds, Arthur no longer had the strength to stand or even hold Dawn as blood spurted from his neck. Eddard quickly got over his shock and grabbed Dawn, posing himself to put an end to Ser Arthur. Arthur looked up at him, a blank expression on his face, as if he regretted nothing at all, and Ned sliced his head completely off, killing Ser Arthur instantly.

' _He stabbed him in the back'_ Jon thought with shock, ' _No wonder my father never told the truth. He didn't want Arthur's memory to be tarnished.'_

Staggering back, and resting on his sword, Eddard turned to Howland, "I owe you my life, Howland."

Howland simply smiled, "There are no debts between friends."

Before Eddard could insist, a scream from a woman caught the attention of them both.

"Go!" Howland insisted, "I'll handle things here!"

Needing no further push, Eddard ran up to the Tower, as the Northern Lord took care of the bodies. As he ran, another scream echoed through the tower. Jon followed him. Upon reaching the top, Eddard burst into a room, where he saw a bedridden woman holding a boy a little over a year old. With them were two other women, handmaidens Eddard supposed.

"Ned?" the woman whispered.

"Lyanna!" Eddard called out. He placed his sword at the foot of the bed and knelt beside his sister. Lyanna Stark looked to the side slightly, as she met the eyes of her brother.

' _So that's my aunt Lyanna.'_ Jon thought.

"Is that you?" she whispered, "Is that really you? I'm not dreaming?"

Eddard held on to both of Lyanna's hands with one of his own, while the other stroked the side of her head.

"No, you are not dreaming, sister," he replied with a sad smile, "I'm here. Right here."

"I've missed you, big brother," Lyanna said, as her body seemed to sag.

"I've got you Lya. It's okay now, we can go home."

"Oh, Ned. How I wish I could…I can't Ned. I don't know what's wrong, but my time is near…" she coughed before uncurling around the child she held, "I'm sorry, Ned. I h-hated Robert and didn't want to marry him. I fell in love with Rhaegar and we got father's permission to marry. We were going to announce it to the Realm but Brandon and father were killed before we could."

"Take him, Ned. Promise me, you'll take care of him," she gasped clutching at her brother's tunic.

Eddard, gazed at his nephew, taking in his appearance. He looked to be older than his son Robb, by a year or so. He had tufts of black hair, as dark as Robert's. Eddard also noted that his nephew had Stark Grey Eyes. Much to his surprise, however, the babe was silent, throughout all this.

"His name is Naruto Targaryen" Lyanna continued, her breaths growing shallower, "He's mine and Rhaegar's' son and heir. Promise me you'll raise him to be a good man, Ned…Pro…promise…me…"

"Lyanna, I promise, please hold on, we'll get you a healer. Stay with me, please!" Eddard cried out, all but begging.

Eddard gently picked up his nephew, who starting crying, as if realizing his mother's passing.

"Easy, little pup, all will be well. You have the blood of the wolf, like your mother, yet you are a dragon, like your father. I will protect you, little one, no matter what the cost, little Jon" he gentled whispered, trying to soothe the boy.

' _Wh-What!?'_ Jon thought in utter shock whilst both hands gripped his head, ' _This can't be right! I'm a bastard, not a Targaryen! I can't be a Targaryen, my mother was just some unimportant tavern slut, my a father was Ned Stark! How could I possibly have been a Targaryen the entire time!'_

For whatever reason, Jon looked at the mirror in the room, as if hoping to see his old looks. To his dismay, he saw his face, but with silver blonde hair that was so pale it looked white, vibrant royal purple eyes, clean-shaven face, and black sclera. ' _No'_ Jon thought desperately, "No, no, NOOO!" Jon shouted and in his despair, punched the glass so hard that it cracked. Apparently, in the past, the glass in the mirror cracked as well, causing Ned to look at the cracked mirror then look around the room, but seeing nothing, left to meet up with Howland.

Jon on the other hand, fell to his knees with his eye's closed, clutching his head as if desperately trying to find some way that this wasn't true. That what he had been told his whole life was still true. That his entire life…hadn't been a lie.

Yet as his eyes opened, he came upon another scene. Two people were saying there wedding vows in front of a weirwood. While another woman and a small child were watching. He recognized Lyanna from the previous scene. The silver haired man must have been Rhaegar. ' _So who are the two dornish folk?'_ Then he realized it, it must have been Elia and the little girl must be Rhaenys.

The scene changed yet again. Jon was back in the weird tower in Dorne, where Ned Stark slew Arthur Dayne. He walked back into the Tower only to see Rhaegar and a pregnant Lyanna lying in bed together. Rhaegar was lying on his side, his head propped up with one hand while the other lovingly caressed Lyanna's pregnant belly.

"My love," Lyanna said, "have you thought about what we are going to him?"

"Him?", Rhaegar asked but there was a certain playfulness to his tone, "You're convinced it's a boy?"

"Motherly instincts," Lyanna playfully retorted, "You're convinced he's a girl."

"Can't help it. Considering I already have a Rhaenys and Aegon, it's natural I would want Visenya as well."

"Fine," Lyanna relented, "If I'm wrong and he's a girl, you can have your Visenya. But if he's a boy, I think I want to name him Naruto."

"Naruto?" Rhaegar asked, "After the man who started my family's line back in the Freehold?"

"Yes," Lyanna said, " I had thought of Jon, after one of the old Stark Kings, but our son will be a Dragon Prince. He needs a name fit for one."

Rhaegar cupped his wife's face and looked her in the eyes with love and adoration. "No matter if he's a Naruto or Visenya, I will love our child, and all the children we will have together, my Little Wolf." Their following kiss was both loving and tender.

Jon covered his mouth with his hand as his breathing became haggard and tears rolled down his cheeks. His parents had loved each other. They had loved him. He had been loved.

But scene shifted one final time. He was back in Castle Black but it was a long time ago. The Lord Commander, who had long straight silver hair, was missing his left eye, while the other one had a blood red iris. The master in the room, was none other than Maester Aemon Targaryen, back when he could still see.

"Why are you leaving Blackfyre with me, Uncle Brynden? " Aemon asked. Jonrealized it. The Lord Commander was Brynden Rivers or Bloodraven, the man who kill Daemon Blackfyre.

"I can't take it with me on this ranging, Aemon." He said.

"But why, Uncle?" Aemon asked, confused.

"Because I won't be coming back from this ranging." Brynden said. "I'm going after the Night's King. It matters not whether I succeed or fail. I won't make it back."

Brynden bit his finger, drawing blood, and wiped it over a section of wall, causing that section to reveal a hidden compartment, with another sword, a crown, a suit of armor, and a chest with stuff in it that Jon for some reason could not make out.

"Just as Daena Targaryen foresaw the Doom, I have foreseen the coming of the Redeemer. He will be born when our House has been brought to its knee's. If I fail, he will be the only one with any hope of ending the threat of the Walker's forever, and redeeming our house and restoring the Targaryen's to their rightful place as not only kings but as dragonriders. I leave all this for him so that when the time comes, he will have all the tools he needs to succeed."

Jon was overcome with emotion but at the same time he felt hopeless. What could he do now? He was dead.

" **It's a burden, isn't it? Being the hero, I mean."** Jon heard from behind him. He turned sharply behind him, expecting an enemy, only to see a pillar of flame that was twice as large and 5 time wider than Jon. The visage of a male figure made of flames appeared, though his eyes and mouth were completely white. Jon could not make out the features of this man. **"I don't know how many times I've been called upon by the Old Gods to save a civilization, lead a kingdom into a better future, or save the world. 9? 12? I've lost count. Being the Child of Prophecy is such a burden."**

"Who are you?" Jon asked warily.

" **I've been called many names in my life, my descendant. Bryden "Blood Raven" Rivers, Jaehaerys The Wise, Aegon the Conqueror, Naruto Targaryen the Progenitor, Valyrius The Firebringer. Hell, my most infamous one is probably Azor Ahai. But I've always been nostalgic for my original name. Naruto Uzumaki."**

It was then that the shadows disappeared and Jon truly got a glimpse of Naruto. Spiky blonde hair with blue eyes, whicker marks and a tan complexion walked out of the flames, his lip curled in a smirk. He wore a black long sleeved undershirt underneath bronze armguards and a bronze breastplate that had ab definition to it. A Spartan helmet with a red horsetail plume was held at his sword. Bronze grieves worn over black breeches and black boots. A sword at his hip.

"You certainly handle meeting me better than Melisandre would have. Those Red Priests would prostrate themselves at my feet if they met me in this form." Naruto said.

"You are.." Jon was stunned.

"Naruto Uzumaki, as I was known in my first life. Though in my second life, I was Azor Ahai. The man who first defeated the White Walkers."

"Why are they still alive? Why didn't you finish the job!? Do you know how many people killed, what they plan to do!?" Jon demanded.

"Of course I know," Naruto said back with bite. "If I had what I needed back then, they would all already be dead. There was just one problem. I couldn't kill the Night King."

"To understand what I am getting at, you need to understand something. 8000 years ago, I came to and united all of Westeros under my banner and fought a 20-year war to end the whitewalkers. You know that particular event as the Long Night. We exterminated all the wights and whitewalkers, but during the final battle, I faced down the Night's King and I nearly killed him, but there was one problem. My blade could not kill him."

"Why?" Jon asked.

"Because he had grown too powerful. By that point, a mere Dragonglass dagger, or even a sword enchanted and infused with fire and blood magic could not slay him. I realized that the weapon I needed to kill him, had not been invented yet. A blade forged in the flames of a dragon. Valyrian Steel." Naruto explained. "So, I sacrificed myself, going out in a massive explosion of sunlight to destroy his body and leave him incapable of reforming for 2 millennia."

"What are you doing?" Jon asked as Naruto's appearance shifted. He now looked like a middle age man with silver hair and purple eyes, wearing shepherds clothes and a staff.

"Don't mind this. This is part of the story." Naruto dismissed. "Where was I? Oh yeah, so next time, I was reborn in the plains of Valyria. My name in this form was called Valyrius. Some 6000 years ago, I found Dragon Eggs and figured out how to hatch and control them. I founded the Valyrian Freehold and developed the magic's that they used for almost 6000 years. Before I died in this form, I went beyond the Wall, and found the Night's King, reforming in a cave. Being that he was alone and I was too old and on my last legs, I used powerful sealing magic that was tied to the existence of the Freehold itself. I made sure the bastard would be sealed away in the cave as long as Valyria existed."

Naruto's form shifted again, to reveal Naruto's Uzumkai look, except his spiky hair was silver blonde, hid blue eyes a vibrant shade of purple, and he wore a pitch black Toga. "The next time I was born was as Naruto Targaryen, 730 years ago. I started House Targaryen as a noble house, built Dragonstone with my wife, and fought in the Second Spice War in 700 AC, and was part of the 300 Dragon Riders that destroyed the Rhoynish people."

"400 years ago, the Doom came. One of those idiots in the Freehold sold Brightroar to the Lannisters and used that money to hire assassin's to kill off their political rivals. The problem was those same rivals comprised the core group whose spells kept the 14 flames from erupting. When they died, those giant volcanoes erupted and destroyed the Freehold, causing the seals keeping the Nights King contained to fail. With the seals now gone, the little bastard could began building his army again to destroy all life in the world."

"I was born again as Aegon Targaryen," Naruto said as his appearance changed again. He truly looked like portraits of The Conqueror. Tall, broad-shouldered and powerful in appearance, with purple eyes and short-cut silver-gold hair. He wore Aegon's armor of black scales and his hand rested on Blackfyre. His crown was a simple circlet of Valyrian steel, set with big square-cut rubies. "Realizing in my absence that the Night's King had started building his Army again, I made plans to take him out. I conquered Westeros, and my plan was initially to conquer Dorne relatively quickly, then go North and kill him while his army was weak, but I hit a snag when my wife, Rhaenys died in the war. It took me a long time to get over losing somebody that I had loved and by the time I was ready to face the Night's King again, I suffered a stroke and died, leaving my weak and feeble son Aenys to take over."

"I was reborn right after my death as Aegon as Jaehaerys The Wise." Naruto's appearance changed again to match The Old King. Jaehaerys had the purple eyes and silver hair of the Targaryens. He looked wise and dignified even into his old age, with a long white flowing beard reaching to his waist. Even at an old age, Jaehaerys still stood tall and upright. He was dressed in flowing robes of black and gold and wore as a crown a simple band of yellow gold ornamented with seven gems of different colors, which each stone represented each of the 7 Kingdoms. "The Old Gods spoke to me and told me that it was not yet time to kill him. After they explained why it was not time to kill him, I established an era of peace in the Seven Kingdoms and stabilized the Targaryen Rule. Several generations of men and women grew up, never knowing what conflict even was. I helped bring to life as many dragons as possible, because I knew we would need them. House Targaryen's power was nearing it's zenith around the time of my death. When I died, I left my kingdom to the man that I knew would continue to keep the peace. I planned to be reborn one more time, and take out the Night King, with an Army of Dragon's, an unchallenged power in House Targaryen and a united Westeros behind me."

The old king looked solemnly as he his face was filled with regret, "It was unfortunate then, that my Heir's stubbornness and his refusal to change the succession to his son caused the downfall of nearly everything I had built across two lives. The Dance of Dragons crippled House Targaryen. Almost all the members of my house were dead. Most of the Dragons gone and the few that remained slowly died. Though, the true reason for that war and the death of the remaining Dragon's goes deeper than most realize. But that's not a detail you need to know."

"I came back again as Brynden Rivers, also called Bloodraven." Naruto's appearance changed again this time, to 25 year old man with long, straight white hair that rested on his shoulders, a cut out left eye with his right one being blood red, like the color of Weirwood sap. A three eyed crow rested on his shoulder. He bore a wine stain birth mark on his right cheek and neck that looked like a raven. Dark Sister was sheathed at his waist and he held a Weirwood bow in his hand. His face was a bit gaunt but he had a lean and fit body. He was dressed in light armor with his personal sigil emblazoned upon his tunic. A white dragon with red eyes and claws, breathing red fire on a black field. "As you know, I was born to Aegon the Unworthy and my mother, Melissa Blackwood. When my mother was dismissed from court, I went with her back to Raventree Hall. I learned much about my Blackwood family and the magic of the First Men, like Warging, Greensight, and control over the elements of winter. When I eventually went back to court, I studied the Targaryen magic concerning dragon hatching and taming, though I could not hatch dragon's in this body. I was at least able to utilize fire magic, and I became a spymaster as well as skilled with a longsword and bow and arrow."

"When Queen Naerys was on her death bed, I comforted her with kind words, as she had always been kind to me at court. It was then she revealed her darkest secret, knowing that I would keep it a secret. Daeron the Good, was Aemon the Dragonknight's son."

"What?" Jon Snow asked in shock.

"That's right, Jon. Cersei and Jaime Lannister are a modern-day Queen Naerys and Aemon the Dragon Knight. Now, where was I? Oh yeah, I had considered killing Daeron but I realized that would not be a good idea, because in a Dragon Dream, I realized that the Prince that was Promised, the body that I would one day inhabit to kill the Night King, would be born of his and Mariah Martell's line, so I let it be."

"I kept my eye on Aegor and Aemon, though. Aegor I hated, not for something so stupid as him being a Bracken and my being a Blackwood, but because he lusted after Shiera, the only woman I loved in this life." He waved his hand and a image appeared in the air. Jon truly understood why Brynden fell for her. With long Targaryen silver-gold hair, and a heart-shaped face. Although she had two mismatched eyes—one blue, the other green this so-called defect seemed to only make her more beautiful. Jon thought Cersei was the most beautiful woman he ever saw when she came to Winterfell, but Shiera's beauty was exponentially greater. Her beauty could almost be considered divine. **(Think Kate Upton for Appearance)**

"Shiera was a great reader, even at an early age, spoke numerous languages, and maintained a large and arcane library. She shared her mother's skill in the magic. Her beauty was such that she had many offers, both of marriage and to be her lover, over the years. Duels were fought over the right to sit beside her, men killed themselves after falling from her favor, poets outdid each other writing songs about her beauty. But she had eyes only for me. I was only one that interested her, I was only who could match her in wits, cunning, and knowledge of the arcane arts."

"But stories about her say she took many lovers." Jon mentioned, having remembered reading that somewhere.

"That's a lie told by jealous maesters. She may have flirted to make me jealous, but it was to make our rumbles in bed more interesting. She did it out of fun." Naruto smiled as he continued. "Aegor I hated, but I got along rather well with Daemon. He was good man to have as a friend and we were good brothers to each other. He even helped me polish my swordsmanship. I honestly prayed that he wouldn't rebel."

"10 years into Daeron's reign, Bittersteel convinced Daemon to rebel and claim the Iron Throne. He found our father's journal, which mentioned several times about Daeron being the Dragon Knight's son. Daemon finally rebelled and I convinced Daeron to send troops to stop him before a civil war could begin but the men failed. SO with heavy heart, because I knew that if Daemon overthrew the Targaryens it mean the Prince that was Promised would never be born, I threw away my morals. I killed the brother I loved and his two eldest son's with a hail of arrows at the Redgrass Field."

"I served as Hand of the king and spymaster to both Aerys I and Maekar I. I was too focused on finishing off the Blackfyre's and preparing for my eventual showdown with the Night's King, that my attention was too split and for that, I let the realm suffer as a result. I stopped the 2nd Blackfyre rebellion by myself, helped bring the 3rd to close by capturing Aegor and killing Haegon. I planned to have Aegor publicly executed, which would have been the end of them, had Aerys not been a fool and not given him a chance to escape by sending him to the wall. I killed Aenys Blackfyre when the Great Council that saw Egg take the thrown occurred, and I was making plans to put Aegor and the rest down, so I could focus on preparing the realm for the White Walkers. But I was arrested by Aegon V. Aegon believed that if I continued do the things that I had done, no one would ever trust the government again. He was right, of course. So, I conceded and went to the Wall."

"In 252 AL, I went Beyond the wall with 100 of my most trusted Rangers and laid a trap for my ancient enemy, knowing that he would come. And I almost had him." The scene around them showed Brynden dueling the Night's King on top of a snowy cliff.

"Why would you go North? You would think he would have sent wight's after you." Jon said.

"He could have," Naruto said as the scene changed to show an army of wight's that the Night King had, "but he hated me, having kept him at bay for so long. He wanted to personally finish me off himself. So he came at me with all 500 White walkers."

Jon saw as Brynden and his 100 men began shooting dragon glass arrows at the undead monsters with extreme precision. Each arrow found a target, destroying White Walkers. The battle continued until the Whitewalkers and Brynden's men were all dead except for two, while Brynden and the Night's King dueled it out.

Eventually, Brynden found an opening and sliced open the Night King's stomach, causing the thing to shriek in agony. The undead monster quickly recovered and followed up with a flurry of attacks that Brynden blocked. Brynden ducked under a wild sweep and cut off the Night King's arm, which disintegrated to particles as it roared. Brynden sliced it's left eye open and kicked the first walker down to the ground. He poised his sword to stab and end it all.

"I meant to end him." Brynden said as the image showed him about to stab the Night's King in the heart. Jon watched with anticipation as Brynden began stabbing the sword downward.

Only to stop when a White Walker spear that had been thrown cut through his right hip, causing Brynden to yell in pain as he dropped to the ground. A ways away, the last of the Night King's White Walkers had thrown his spear at Brynden to save it's master. That same White Walker was promptly stabbed with a dragonglass dagger, turning to ice and dust as the last of Brynden's men died from his wounds.

The Night King growled as he lifted Brynden up by the neck and held him dangling over edge of the cliff. He looked down as he was being choked by the monster. If he fell now he would hopefully die from the fall and warg into some animal so he could carry Dark Sister back to Aemon. Brynden used the last of his strength to chop off the other arm of the Night King, who roared as he lost his other arm.

Brynden fell 1000 feet before he hit the ground in a loud thud.

"The fall should have killed me," He said. Jon saw several small green colored children crawl out nowhere and pull him away with his sword.

Jon looked at Brynden, puzzled. "The Children of the Forest. The last few that remain. They saved me, unfortunately."

"Why do you say that?" Jon asked, wondering where the animosity came from.

"Let me show you," Brynden said as he waved his hand and scene changed.

He saw green grass flowing in the wind. He saw the setting sun. He saw small humanoid creatures with gray skin and slit eyes like a cat's. He saw them crowded around a Weirwood, so he walked closer to see what they were fussing about. He walked around to see a man tied to the weirwood with his mouth gagged. "What the hell am I watching?"

"The reason why I despise the Children." Brynden said with anger.

The leader of the pack brought out a dragonglass dagger as the pack slowly approached him. They were chanting some queer incantation that Jon could not understand. Once that was finished, the Child slowly pushed the dagger into the man's chest. As Jon walked closer to get a better look, the man raised his head as his eyes turned blue. White Walker Blue. "This must have been the first White Walker." Jon said.

"No, Jon", Brynden said as the new Walker's skin changed to blue, his hair fell out, and horns appeared on his head. "This is the Night's King. He was human once."

"Why would the children create those monsters?" Jon wondered.

"They were at war with the First Men. The First Men eventually beat them back, so in their desperation to protect nature, they played God and created monsters. Monsters that they had no way of controlling. It's one thing to be desperate, it's another to play God."

"You really do hate them." Jon realized.

"They created the very reason that has prevented me from resting peacefully in the afterlife with my family. After being reincarnated 5 times in 8000 years to deal with the same problem, it's going to eventually get on my nerves. And when they saved me, they imprisoned me in that damn Heart Tree, which stopped me from reincarnating!"

The scene changed again to a cave. The 3 children of the Forest left in the world were gathered around a tree. Brynden was fused to the tree. His skin was white and wrinkled. His muscles were gone, only bony limbs remaining. His face was extremely gaunt. He was covered in tattered rags. He had vines wrapped around him. There was even roots sticking out of his eyeless socket.

"Those idiots stopped me from reincarnating into what was meant to be my final body." Naruto said, but this time, his form changed again, and Jon suddenly found himself look at himself. "Your body was created for me to inhabit Jon. But thanks to those genocidal tree huggers, I was prevented from doing so, and now thanks to them, Humanity is on the brink of extinction. You're dead, and this is the only chance I will get to get a hold of my body."

"You want my body," Jon stated.

"It was meant for me. It belongs to me." Naruto said, "Make no mistake Jon, though I would prefer you gave it up willingly, I will take that body by force if you make me."

Naruto adopted a more solemn expression and placed his hand on Jon's shoulder and said, "You've been fighting ever since you left your home in Winterfell. You killed brothers of the Night's Watch, you've killed Freefolk, you killed a man you admired and held the woman you loved in your arms as she died. You fought, and you lost."

"Now it's time rest." Naruto said as a white light appeared behind him, blinding Jon. The intensity seemed to die down and he could make out 5 figures in the light. "Their waiting for you, Jon. Your parents, Ned, Robb, and Ygritte. Go be with them."

Jon considered refusing but honestly, he was tired of fighting. Naruto made a fair point, he had done nothing but fight since he left and he was utterly miserable. And, Naruto had been fighting this battle for a long time. He just hoped he was making the right choice. "Don't let them win. Protect what remains of House Stark, and the realm." Jon pleaded.

"I will." Naruto said. With that, Jon walked into the light, and left this world to reunite with his family in the afterlife. The light vanished and Naruto was all that was left.

"Now, time to take my new body." Naruto said, making the eyes of the face on Heart Tree infront of Jon's pyre glow purple so he could explain it away as divine intervention.

Naruto felt his skin warm, his heart begin to beat again, and as his sight was taken by darkness for a moment, he opened eyes to see the flames enveloping him. He was alive again. The Night's King, the Bolton's, the Frey's, the Ironborn, the Lannister's. He would bring Fire and Blood to all of them, restore the Targaryen to their rightful place as the Kings of Westeros and save the world.

 **Chapter End**

 **AN: Next chapter will see the conspirators finally get their just deserts.**


	4. Conspiracies

**Dawn Breaks Over Westeros**

 **Chapter 4: Conspiracies**

Naruto slowly sat up while his body was still inside the hot flames. He looked around and even through the flames, he could see the expressions of disbelief on everybody's faces. He held up his left hand turning it around to have the palm face outward then turning his hand back inward to his face. He clenched his hand into a fist and as he attempted to get up, he stumbled. Apparently, this bodies legs were weak from disuse.

He was caught by one of the Free Folk. A beautiful blonde warrior named Val.

"Easy there, Snow." She said. She offered Naruto his cloak to which he accepted. "Thank you, Val." Naruto said gratefully.

Melisandre approached the two men and knelt before Naruto. "Afterwards, after they stabbed you, after you died, where did you go? What did you see?"

Naruto paused for a moment, collecting his thoughts before speaking. "I saw the past. I saw my origins. The answer's to the questions that have plagued me my entire life." Naruto looked at Melisandre and spoke, "It seems I have you to thank for my resurrection."

The Red Woman shook her head and said, "The Lord of Light could not bring you back on his own. I believe that his power, combined with the power of your Old Gods, allowed you to come back, my Lord."

Naruto was starting to get cold while he said "Help me inside. I'd rather not die again from freezing to death." Ser Davos and Melisandre helped him inside. Everyone else followed suit.

Naruto sat down after putting a pair of black breeches, black boots, and a black leather jerkin on, sat down in a chair.

Ser Davos looked uncomfortable for a moment before saying, "So…um…I don't really know how to tell you this but—" Davos started but Naruto interrupted him.

"If it's about my Targaryen looks, then it's okay Ser Davos, "Naruto said, looking at Ser Davos, "I already know."

"But how?" He asked.

"Like I told you out there, I saw the past. I saw my mother Lyanna and my father Rhaegar marry in the God's Eye with Elia and little Rhaenys watching. I saw them expressing their love for me. I saw my dying mother give me to Uncle Ned, and I saw that same uncle claim me as a bastard."

"I know I was only dead for maybe 24 hours, but for me. In the presence of the Old Gods and Azor Ahai, it was a lot longer. There was a great deal of time to accept who I am while I was dead, Davos Seaworth. I have come to accept that. I know the danger that's out there. And I know that I can do a lot more to stop it in the south than I can here."

"And look, I…um," Naruto took a moment to collect his thoughts before continuing, "I know you don't really owe me anything and you only just learned of Stannis's death. But you risked your life to protect my dead body while Alliser would have turned my body to ash, and Lady Melisandre helped bring me back to life. I owe you both a life debt, and if you would serve me as loyally as you served Stannis I swear to you, I will repay this debt."

"I…..I…." Davos couldn't really answer and Melisandre didn't say anything though her expression told the other two occupants of the room that she hadn't been expecting the offer.

"Neither of you has to decide now. Just know that the offer's open." Naruto said. "Now then, I did just come back from the dead. If you could please, I would like a few hours to myself to rest." Davos and Melisandre exited the room.

Naruto locked the door and cut his hand with a knife, drawing blood and it dripped onto the floor. He then took his fingers and began to draw it into a symbol( **Devil's trap from Supernatural)**. He then point his finger at the blood that made the sigil ignited in fire, but it did not produce smoke. Naruto then knelt on both knees, placed his hands on his thighs and closed his eyes while he chanted. " _Qui vocat Tenebrae Soror mea. Qui vocat Tenebrae Soror mea. Qui vocat Tenebrae Soror mea. Qui vocat Tenebrae Soror mea. Qui vocat Tenebrae Soror mea. Qui vocat Tenebrae Soror mea. Qui vocat Tenebrae Soror mea."_

The flames spurted for a moment and a sword handle could seen protruding from the flames. The pommel was a blood red studded bevel. On each side of the bevel was the black three-headed dragon of House Blackfyre. The grip of the sword was made of pitch black leather and blood red metal cord was wrapped around it several times. The blood red crossguard bent towards the blade some.

Naruto got up and gripped the handle of the blade and pulled it out of the flames. Along the half of the blade that is close to the crossguard, blood red letters in the language of High Valyrian are engraved on a black setting on each side. The words say, "Fire and Blood". This was **Dark Sister.**

"It's been too long, old friend," Naruto said happily as he felt the familiar weight of his old sword.

 **Castle Black – Courtyard**

Naruto was staring at the crowd gathered in the courtyard. He slowly walked down and through the crowd til he stopped at Tormund. "They think you're some kind of god, ya know," The redhead member of the freefolk said, "The man who returned from the dead _._ "

"I'm no god," Naruto said, cracking a small smile "just one lucky son of a bitch"

"I know that," Tormund said as he walked closer to Naruto and whispered in his ear, "I saw your pecker. What kind of god has a pecker that small?" They both share a chuckle and share a brotherly embrace before Naruto moved on to Edd.

"You don't look the same. That still you in there?" Edd asked.

"I think so _._ Hold off on burning my body for now," Naruto japed which brought a laugh from Edd.

"That's funny _._ You sure that's still you in there?" He japed causing both men to laugh.

 **Winterfell**

A small band of riders, led by Smalljon Umber rode towards Winterfell at pace, ignoring their disgust for the flayed men that littered the road on the way to the castle. Ramsay Bolton and Harald Karstark welcomed the Umber Lord in the Great Hall of Winterfell. Ramsay was considering why the Umber was here.

"The Umbers are a famously loyal house." Ramsay began.

"Famously loyal to the Starks." Harald Karstark said from beside Ramsay pouring himself a drink.

"And you, Lord Karstark? A few years ago, I sat around a campfire with your brother Torrhen, marching in Robb Stark's army. Your people share blood with the Starks, don't they? But here we are, times change." Lord Smalljon Umber countered.

"So quickly though?" Ramsay asked. "I heard your father was given back to you."

"My father was left malnourished from being held captive in the Twins. When he _finally_ was sent back to Last Hearth, he caught a fever and died because he had withered away in the Frey's fucking dungeon." Smalljon Umber stated.

"Maybe so." Ramsay said. "But when my father became Warden of the North by royal decree, your house still refused to pledge their banners."

"Your father was a cunt." The Smalljon stated bluntly and smirking at the same time.

"My beloved father, the Warden…" Ramsay began, doing his best to ignore the anger inside him at that statement.

"Your father was a cunt and that's why you killed him. I might have done the same to my father if he hadn't have done me the favor of dying on his own." Smalljon admitted.

"My father was poisoned by our enemies." Ramsay tried correcting him.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." Smalljon said without a care, knowing bullshit when he heard it.

"Why have you come to Winterfell, Lord Umber?" Ramsay asked him.

"Ned Stark's bastard, Jon Snow led an army of 35,000 wildlings past the Wall. I'm farther north than any of you fuckers. Wildlings come down, we always have to fight them first. I like fighting wildlings. Been doing it all me life. But there are far too many of them for us to beat back alone this time." Smalljon told Ramsay.

"So now you've come seeking help?"

"We need to help each other." Smalljon told him. "The colder it gets, the farther south those goat fuckers will roam, won't take them long to get here."

"You think a horde of wildlings can take Winterfell?" Karstark mocked.

"If they get Jon Snow leading them, that's exactly what will happen. He knows this place better than we ever will. Besides, there are still Houses loyal to the Stark's. Houses that still plot against the Boltons and are itching for an opportunity to pay you back for all the flaying you've done and your father's betrayal of Robb Stark **(1)**. If Jon Snow marches his massive army this way and they join up with him, you'll be outnumbered more than 7 to 1." Smalljon said, worrying Ramsay slightly.

"Pledge your banners to House Bolton. Swear loyalty to me as Warden of the North and after we deal with the Stark Loyalists, we will fight together to destroy the bastard and all his wildling friends." Ramsay offered.

"I'm not kissing your fucking hand." Smalljon told Ramsay bluntly.

"Traditionally a bannerman kneels before his lord." Ramsay said.

"I'm not doing that either."

"Why would I trust a man who won't honor tradition?" Ramsay said, annoyed.

"Your father honored tradition, knelt for Robb Stark, called him King of the North." Smalljon reminded Ramsay. "Was Robb Stark right to trust your father?"

"Then it appears we're at a bit of an impasse." Ramsay told the giant of a man.

"Fuck kneeling and fuck oaths." Smalljon said, nailing home his point. "I've got a gift for you." He nodded to his two men.

"A girl, I hope, I prefer redheads." Ramsay joked as two hooded figures were dragged into the Hall.

"A girl, aye." Smalljon laughed. "A wild one." He pulled the hood off to reveal a brown haired woman, frantically looking around.

"I like them wild." Ramsay said, standing up interested.

"And the boy, nice and young, the way Karstark likes them." Smalljon mocked, causing Harald Karstark to push his chair back and stand in anger. Smalljon ignored him, pulling off the hood to reveal a curly haired child with brown hair and green eyes.

"Who's this?" Ramsay asked, confused at what he was being given.

"Rickon Stark." Smalljon told him.

Ramsay walked up to the boy. "I've never met the kid in my life. How do I know that's Rickon Stark?"

Smalljon walked over to another bag, and pulled something out of it. Walking back towards Ramsay he threw the sawn off head of an almost black direwolf. Ramsay looked at the reaction of the boy, and saw his sheer anger. "Welcome home, Lord Stark." The Bolton bastard smiled.

Later that day the Smalljon was walking towards one of his guards. "You!" He called, beckoning him over.

"My Lord?" The guard asked.

"Get word to Greywater Watch, Bear Island, Last Hearth, and White Harbour. Tell them, we're in." **(2)**

 **Castle Black**

 **Lord Commander's chamber**

Naruto was standing in front of the section of wall that housed his secret stash of stuff. He bite his thumb to draw blood and wiped his finger across the wall, causing the illusionary wall to disappear.

Inside this compartment was several items. These items were Blackfyre, the Valyrian steel crown of the Aegon the Conqueror, a suit of Valyrian Steel Armor( **AN: Think Daedric Armor from Skyrim for appearance)** and a chest. This chest had four dragon eggs. One egg was snow white, another was blood red with black swirl patterns, another had pure gold scales, and the final one was pitch black with spiraling dark blue markings.

Blackfyre was a two-handed great sword made of Valyrian Steel. The blade was roughly the same size as House Tarly's Heartsbane. The hilt and guard were pitch black and have a scaly appearance, like the scales of a snake or dragon. The hilt and guard were straight and cylindrical like a neck. At the each end of the guard and at the pommel was a small black dragon head with blood red rubies in the eye sockets of each. In the middle of the guard rests a perfectly round blood red ruby.

Naruto tested Blackfyre in his hands and gave a few practice swings and went through a few stances. Blackfyre felt just as natural in his hands as Dark Sister, as if his hands were fashioned for the very purpose of wielding both blades.

It also helped his case that Blackfyre, due to being wielded by every Targaryen ruler until Daeron II Targaryen, was sometimes called the Sword of Kings. It made one's claim more legitimate, which was partially why Daemon Blackfyre had so much support during the 1st Blackfyre Rebellion. In the eyes of the one's who supported him, his claim was more legitimate than Daeron's.

The same was true of The Conqueror's crown, which was considered to be the Crown of Kings and added even more legitimacy to a claim.

Edd came in and told him, "It's time."

"Before you bring them out, I need to place something in the pyre." Edd nodded and left.

Naruto went outside to place the eggs in the middle of the pyre and waited patiently before the traitors came out.

 **Castle Black**

 **Courtyard**

The twelve conspirators were all gathered up. They were going to be burned alive and were tied to their posts in circle around the center, where the Dragon eggs lay. Naruto with his hood up, walked near the pyre and turned away from them to begin speaking.

"If you have any last words, speak them now or hold your peace." Naruto said without turning around.

"You shouldn't be alive _._ It ain't right," Bowen Marsh said.

"Neither was murdering me," Naruto said coldly.

"My mother's still living at White Harbor _._ Could you write her? Tell her I died fighting the wildings _._ " Othell Yarwyck said.

"I'm not going to lie to her. She'll know you betrayed me." Naruto said coldly. He moved on to Thorne.

"I had a choice, Lord Commander _._ Betray you or betray the Night's Watch _._ You brought an army of wildlings into our lands _._ An army of murderers and raiders _._ If I had to do it all over knowing where I'd end up, I pray I'd make the right choice again _."_

"Betraying your Lord Commander is the same as betraying the Night's Watch, Alliser Thorne _."_ Naruto said still not turning around.

"Not according to me. I fought, I lost _._ Now I rest _._ But you, Lord Snow, you'll be fighting their battles forever _._ " Alliser finished, his piece done, but Naruto wasn't.

"Tell me Thorne, you served House Targaryen, during Robert's Rebellion, did you not?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, I did." Alliser said tiredly, just wanting to get this over with and die.

"And you would, of course, lay down your life if one asked you to, yes?" Naruto asked.

"What the hell does this have to do with anything, bastard?" Alliser asked.

Naruto slowly turned around to face Alliser. "So tell me, Thorne." Naruto's hands gripped his hood, "How does it feel…to know that you killed the last true Targaryen?" Naruto asked as he threw his hood off, shocking the conspirators, as it was still Naruto's old face, but with silver-blonde hair so pale it looked white, black sclera, and vibrant purple eyes. ( **3)**

The calm façade that Alliser had broke upon seeing Naruto's true appearance. Alliser struggled to breathe to as he tried to overcome his shock. "No. No, No, No, No, No, NOOOO!" Alliser cried out as he struggled to break out of his confines as if to kiss Naruto's boots and beg for forgiveness, "YOU'RE LYING! IT'S A LIE! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! IT CAN'T BE!"

"But it is," Naruto said with a coldness in his voice that could have frozen Dorne, "My true name is Naruto Targaryen, legitimate son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Rightful king of Westeros. And you murdered me. Granted, I didn't know my true origins yet, but still. I still would have done the same thing's I did as Jon Snow."

"No, my king. Please forgive me, I didn't know! If I did I—" Alliser was interrupted by Naruto.

"Oh, so now you're sorry? Before, you were so eager to kill me when the world thought I was Ned Stark's natural-born son, but now that you know, you want to kiss my boots and beg for forgiveness? I don't think so." Naruto coldly snapped.

"You will all be burned to death. I spared Mance Rayder the pain of burning to death because it is a terrible way to leave this life. The way your blood boils. The way the skin chars and flakes and your bones turn to ash. It's quite disturbing to be honest, but you are all traitors, nearly damning humanity in the process, so you deserve to die this way."

"Do you know why the Targaryen words are 'Fire and Blood', anybody? Nobody knows? No matter. See the phrase isn't just a warning of what will happen to those who cross us, it's also a guide. A guide to birthing dragon's. See all you need is a living person, burn them to death with the dragon egg in the pyre, and boom. You've got dragons." The conspirators then finally noticed the dragon eggs in the center of the pyre. "Worry not, Ser Alliser. I am still a somewhat merciful king. You will serve House Targaryen one final time. With your death, and the deaths of the other eleven conspirators, I shall bring another set of dragons into this world. And bring fire and death to all my enemies."

With that, Naruto threw the torch onto the pyre and watched in as they all began to burn. The others surrounded noticed that Naruto had been right. The way their fleshed charred was horrific, not to mention the blood-curdling screams.

Naruto took off his cloak and jerkin, then the rest of his clothes and proceeded to walk into the flame. "Jon, stop! What are you doing!?" Edd yelled at his best friend. But he couldn't go after him, or Edd would surely burn to death.

Once the fire died down only ash and soot remained, but Naruto stood in the middle, kneeling. He was covered with soot, but otherwise, he was okay. It was four creatures that were crawling all over him that shocked everyone.

Naruto had had hatched four dragons. One had blood red scales with black swirls. Another had scales as white as snow. A third had reddish-gold scales. And the final one was pitch black with spiraling dark blue markings. Yet unlike when Daenerys hatched her dragons, these dragons were already the size that Daenerys's dragons were when she captured Yunkai.

Naruto proceeded to put his clothes back on, yet as the new born dragons flew around him, he handed the Lord Commander's cloak to Edd.

"What do you want me to do with this?" Edd asked, as Naruto took off the cloak of the Lord Commander and gave it to Edd.

"Wear it, burn it, do whatever you want with it. You're Lord Commander now," Naruto said as he walked away, leaving Edd shocked.

"My watch is over," Naruto said, as he walked down the stairs and through the group of men, with his dragons following close behind him.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **Story Notes**

 **1\. This was something that made zero sense to me in the show. In all of Westeros, there are none more beloved by their vassals than the Starks, so some of the major noble houses like the Manderly's, Mormonts, Umbers and Reeds just taking the Boltons' actions and behavior like little pussies makes no sense. Here we will rectify that.**

 **2: Unless you've read the books, you wouldn't know this, but in the books, Smalljon is part of Robb Stark's personal guard. In this story, that can be interpreted as them being friends. Smalljon should never have been a villain and the fact that he was, was just bad writing.**

 **3\. I'm just going to call his hair white or white as snow from now on**

 **Also, Dark Sister is basically a recolored Excalibur for BBC's Merlin.**

 **Val is played by Katheryn Winnick.**


	5. To War

**Chapter 5: The Dragon Marches to War**

 **Castle Black**

 **Lord Commander's Quarters**

Naruto was inside the Lord Commander's quarters, with his 4 dragon children on the table. He had 4 pieces of meat on the table.

"Alright, let's try this again," Naruto said. He looked at his dragons and said with absolute conviction, "Dracarys".

At long last, after trying for nearly a whole hour, all four finally breathed dragon fire on the pieces of meat. Naruto smiled and said to his children in High Valyrian, _"Eat up_ ". All four of his children dug into their first meals.

Naruto stared at his dragons as they dug into their first meals. He remembered from watching Daenerys through Greenseering that her dragons were much smaller when they were first born. He knew that it was because, instead of using one sacrifice to hatch 3 dragons, he used 12 sacrifices to hatch 4 dragons. Naruto knew his four draconic children would reach full maturity much faster than Daenerys's own dragons did. Speaking of that, they needed names.

"So what should I call the four of you?" He wondered. The dragon with blood red scales crawled forward, to which, Naruto petted her head. Something else he had checked was to see what gender each one was. The blood-red scaled and white scaled ones were female, while the other two were male. "I've got it. You'll be called Khalamet. How do ya like that, my daughter?" The newly named Khalamet screeched in approval. Naruto chuckled and said "Yeah, I thought you might."

The female dragon with white scales crawled toward him. In the hour since they had been born, this dragon was by far the most well behaved of the bunch. "Hmm, well-behaved and white scales." He thought for a moment before saying, "Athuisa, which a derived from Athu, which is High Valyrian for ' _Pure'."_ Athuisa rubbed her head against his hand, to which he gently stroked her head with affection.

Next came the dragon with reddish-gold scales. Naruto tickled his chin, which the dragon seemed to like and then he accidentally burped up a fireball. Thankfully, it didn't land on Naruto. "You're a fiesty one, aren't you." Naruto stated. The young dragon looked at his Valyrian father. "You'll be called Midhir." Midhir screeched in approval.

Finally came the black dragon. This dragon, even by his own dragon's standards was unique. The black dragon had an entire upper body covered in black, round, scales, which, in turn, are decorated by spiraling, dark blue markings. His lower body, specifically his chin, chest, stomach, inner tail, thighs, and arms, are gray in color, and appear to be rather smooth. His eyes are white, though they still possess the slit pupils every dragon has, and his head is round and blunt with four, large, elongated plates extending backward. The dragon's mouth is full of razor-sharp teeth, and, attached to his chin, is a protrusion that resembles an arrowhead. His large wings are feathery in appearance, akin to a birds. The scales disappear at the end of his tail, which, in itself, ends in a stinger-esque shape. "You will truly be a terror to behold once your fully grown." Naruto thought a few moments before saying, "I'll call you Acnologia, Heaven's Terror." Acnologia screeched in approval at his new name.

By his feet, Ghost was laying down, looking bummed. "Ah don't be a downer, Ghost." Naruto said. "We're all family here. They are my son's and daughter's just as much as you are their uncle." Naruto beckoned Ghost to come forward, to which he did.

"Now, all of you." Naruto began addressing them. "I don't want any fighting between any of you. As I just said, we are all family here. I expect you all to get along. Understand." The five creatures seemed to understand, so Naruto sat back in his chair.

"So, these are the dragons," came Val's voice from the door as she closed it.

"Young ones, at any rate," Naruto admitted as she sat down next to him. He turned to his new children and spoke in High Valyrian, ' _Do not eat her.'_ The dragon's acknowledge him with bobs of their little heads.

"Stick out your hand. They won't bite now." Naruto offered and Val looked at him skeptically but then looked at the small dragons before taking her smooth hand and turning the palm towards the ceiling. The dragons crawl over to Val and sniff her hands. Midhir, Acnologia, and Athuisa turn away but Khalamet snuzzled her head against Val's hand. Val suddenly felt a little warmer.

"What's that mean? And why do I feel warmer, all of a sudden?" Val asked.

"Means she's bonded with you. Basically, you'll be able to command her with High Valyrian words, she'll be friendly toward you, and she let you ride her when she's big enough. It's basically like the relationship between a pet and their owner, except this pet will grow to be a giant fire-breathing, flying weapon of mass destruction." Naruto said as Acnologia did the same to him and he smiled as he felt the bond take hold.

"Aye, she will be a powerful companion, then. Once she's full grown" Val said as she stroked Khalemet's neck.

"More or less." Naruto said as he stroked Acnologia's chin.

"Will they be able to aid us against the White Walkers?" Val asked curiously.

"Depends on a lot of things. They're growth rate is heightened since I used more sacrifices than necessary, and If I let them gorge on flesh…I might just be able to get them big enough within the year." Naruto said before he looked at Val. "I heard about what happened to Dalla. I'm sorry." Dalla was Val's sister and the wife of Mance Rayder. She had advised Mance and gave him good counsel. She died giving birth to her and Mance's son during the Battle beneath the Wall. The boy did not survive.

"Your sympathies are wasted on me. My sister and her son are still dead," Val said. Val was not some willowy creature who sat up in a tower, brushing her hair and waiting for some knight to rescue her. She was a warrior, intelligent, capable, fierce and brave. Secretly though, she did appreciate the sympathy, since Naruto's was genuine.

They sat silently for a moment before Val spoke as she stood up. "You and I never broke words with each other before. Not like this."

"Something I deeply regretted as I lay dying." Naruto said as he stood up and eyed Val. The warrior princess strongly reminded him of Visenya, with her strong spirit, her desire to go after what she wanted, her ambition, and her skill. "The truth is, I was so busy drowning in my own sorrow and melancholy, that I couldn't see that Ygritte would have wanted me to be happy and move on. That, and I have this need to keep my promises and oaths."

"Didn't sound like you wanted to hold those oaths up earlier," Val mentioned coyly.

"Well, I'm not the same Jon Snow that came back. Hell, turns out my name wasn't Jon Snow, so I technically have no oaths to uphold. I'm not the same man." Naruto said with shrug as they reached the door.

"And yet, King Crow," Val teased as she turned around to face him and locked the door behind her. "still no Queen for you."

Naruto saw the look in her eyes, the same lustful look he had seen many times over from his wives and knew what she wanted. Honestly, he knew what it was like to mourn for one's love, but come on. Jon must have been wolf-blooded and had been suppressing it, because ever since Naruto took over this body, he had been burdened with heightened lust, from both his dragon side and his wolf side. He couldn't stop himself as he realized what Val wanted, not that he wanted to.

 **LEMON**

He grabbed ahold of the dress she was wearing and tore the dress in two. He took her breasts into his hand's and began to play with them before she drove her fist into the side of his face and then tried to deliver another punch. "So you want me to do this properly?" Naruto asked huskily as he caught her arms and locked them both together of her head against the door. "You want to be stolen like a proper Free woman, Val?" he purred as he kissed and bit all over neck as she made a show trying to squirm out of his grip, stomping her feet on his own, biting him and squirming like a trapped animal.

Naruto threw her onto the bed in his quarters and crushed her underneath his own weight, his left hand seized her long blonde tresses in a tight grip while his right removed his belt and trousers, releasing his 10 in long, 3.5 inch thick cock from it's confines.

Naruto forcibly put her on all fours and spread her legs and positioned himself between them, his cock rubbing against her cunt, preventing her from closing them again. He lowered his hand between Val's legs to caress her cunt. There was no need, she was already wet with anticipation.

Val moaned in complaint as he removed his hand, thrust her ass back against Naruto's pelvis in hope of getting something. "I'm not doing it until you beg me," Naruto whispered in her ear huskily, both dragon and wolf instincts demanding that he establish his dominance in this newly formed relationship.

"Please, Fuck Me!" Val begged finally.

"Gladly," Naruto said huskily as he lined up his cock with her pussy, and sheathed himself inside of her completely, stretching her pussy to it's limits and hitting the entrance to her womb.

"Fuck, you're so tight," Naruto breathed

"You're so deep," Val moaned at the new level of pleasure that she had never experienced until now. Naruto withdrew his rod until only the head remained inside her love canal and then shoved forward again.

He slammed his big cock in and out of her wet cunt as hard and fast as he could while keeping her hair in a tight grip. _'Kind of like a wolf claiming his bitch,'_ Naruto thought savagely as he let go off Val's hair and grabbed her throat instead, pulling her backwards until she stood on her spread knees, her neck leaned back on his shoulder, her back pressed against his chest, while his right hand played with Val's breasts.

A few minutes later, it became too much and Val cried out as her pussy tightened like a vice around his dick as she reached her climax. "I'm cumming!" She cried out.

Apparently, Jon had not had a lot of sex, because Naruto's own climax was here. "Me too." Naruto growled huskily as he blew his load inside of the beautiful Free woman, painting her womb white with his extra hot seed.

' _Wow, this bodies stamina in general is terrible compared to what my other bodies were used to. I had more stamina as the Old King than this body does. Of course that might also be because half of my spirit is still inside my old body. Gonna have to fix both of those things later.'_ Naruto thought.

"What? Done already?" Val asked teasingly as she laid on her back, her chest and face flushed red, their mixed cum trailing down her legs, and her heavy breaths doing wonders for Naruto's libido.

"You think I'm done with you?" Naruto countered as he pulled her up onto her feet and almost slammed her against the nearest wall, making the woman giggle a little.

"Can you keep going?" she countered back, though the sultry glint in her eyes told him that she wanted to be plowed badly.

He sheathed his hardened cock back inside of her, eliciting a loud moan from Val as he bit her shoulder. "You're mine, Val."

"Yours. Only Yours." Val moaned back as he fucked her hard. None of her other lovers could hold a candle to Naruto. Not even a little. No sane woman would give up this cock. She was not the type to submit to anyone but she would gladly submit to him if he could pleasure her like this. Naruto, on the other hand, smirked in satisfaction at her submission to him as he dominated Val for the rest of their 2 hours together.

 **END LEMON**

 **Later**

A shirtless Naruto was sweating as he hopped back up to his feet, having done an intense workout. There were runes his shoulder's. The one on the left was for gravity and how much gravity he was training under. The other one on his right was for resistance.

He sat down in a chair and closed his eyes before he opened them, using his Greenseer ability. His sclera, irises and pupil's were completely red as a result. He saw several events in the future, including Margaery and her family being blown up by wildfire, Bryden Tully pointlessly sacrificing himself after he allowed his nephew to command his men to stand down, and saw further into the future, seeing the wall crumble as the Night King rode on an undead Viserion, somehow having gotten his hands on the dragon and reanimated it with it's magic.

Naruto woke up, clutching his head from the slight headache he had received from his vision. Which was because half of his spirit is still inside his old body of Brynden Rivers. to find Edd holding Longclaw in his hands, examining it. Naruto got up and began putting on his outfit( **Same one Jon wears for Season six, except his tunic is all black)** when Edd turned to him.

"Where you gonna go?" Edd asked.

"South." Naruto said, putting on his tunic.

"What are you gonna do?" Edd pressed.

"Get warm." Naruto japed, causing the two to chuckle while Naruto finishing putting on his upper body leather armor as Edd continued.

"I was with you at Hardhome. We saw what's out there. We know it's coming here. How can you leave us now?" Edd continued.

"I did everything I could. You know that. I can do more for this cause in the South then I can freezing my ass off here." Naruto said.

"You swore a vow." Edd said.

" _Night gather's and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death._ _I died._ _"_ Naruto said, reciting a specific line from the vow, while moving on to the gloves and forearm guards.

"For all nights to come" Edd tried to press. By this point Naruto Targaryen was getting tired of Edd's persistence and decided to nip it in the bud as he reeled on him, fury shining in his eyes.

" _It shall not end until my death_ _!_ Death is the only release for a man of the Night's Watch and they murdered me, Edd! My own men! Men that I was entrusted to lead and protect! You really think I want to stay here after that!?" Naruto shouted. He calmed himself for moment.

Naruto sighed and continued, "Look, you and I both know that your argument is weak at best, but even if it wasn't, there is still one thing that still frees me from those vows. Jon Snow swore those vows, and he died in the snow. I am Naruto Targaryen, heir of Prince Rhaegar and the True King of Westeros, and this kingdom has been destroying itself since my grandfather went mad."

"I'm not a bastard, I never was. I'm not just THE King either, I'm also Protector of the Realm, and I can't very well protect the realm from the White Walkers if I stay here, freezing my ass off, simply out some selfish desire to maintain a sense of normalcy or play it safe. Those days are over." Naruto said.

It was at that point that they horns blowing.

"Riders approaching!" One brother yelled.

"Open the gate!" another brother yelled. The gate to Castle Black opened and Sansa, Podrick and Brienne rode in on their horses. There was murmuring all throughout the castle. Val eyed them with interest. Tormund was off to the side and was mesmerized when he looked at Brienne. Sansa looked around for Jon but did not see him. It was then that she saw Naruto on the balcony of his quarters, confused at the presence of a Targaryen. Naruto walked down with Ghost at his side until he stopped a few feet in front of her. He eyed her for a moment and then said, "Sansa."

Sansa gasped. Naruto might have his old hairstyle and Targaryen coloring, but his voice was still the same as Jon's. "Jon?"

"Yeah, it's me." Naruto said before he petted Ghost's head before said cheekily, "Who else has a white direwolf with red eyes?"

Sansa, overcome with emotion, rushed forward and hugged her 'brother' tightly, afraid that if she let him go she would lose him. Naruto hugged her right back.

 **1 hour later**

Sansa and Naruto were in his quarters in front of the fireplace, with Sansa in a fresh cloak and dress, sipping on some soup. Ghost was laying on his stomach in front of them.

"This is good soup." Sansa said to break the ice. "Do you remember those kidney pies Old Nan used to make?"

"With the peas and onions?" Naruto asked as he had all of Jon's memories. "We never should have left Winterfell."

"Don't you wish we could go back to the day we left? I want to scream at myself _'Don't go, you idiot.'_ " Sansa said in regret.

"How could we known?" Naruto said, playing up Jon.

"I spent a lot of time thinking about what an ass I was to you. I wish I could change everything." Sansa said wistfully.

"We were children." Naruto reminded.

"I was awful, just admit it." She said the both chuckle.

"You were occasionally awful." Naruto admitted before he said something that Jon would say, "I'm sure I can't have been great fun. Always sulking in the corner while the rest of you played."

"Can you forgive me?" Sansa pleaded.

"There's nothing to forgive." Naruto said, as she had not hurt Naruto, just Jon.

"Forgive me." She pleaded again.

"All right. All right, I forgive you." The two laughed, and he offered her his mug of ale. Sansa took it and drank a little but coughed as the taste of bad ale hit her. Naruto chuckled and took the mug back.

"You'd think that after 8 thousand years, the Night's Watch would have learned how to make a half-decent ale." Naruto commented.

They sat in silence for a moment, before Sansa looked at him, eyeing him critically. He looked at her and asked, "What?"

"Jon, what happened to you? Why do you look like a Targaryen? If it wasn't for Ghost and your voice, I wouldn't have recognized you." She said.

"A lot of things." Naruto said as he stood up, "If I'm gonna explain this, I've gotta have to start at the beginning."

"So," Naruto said as he took off the leather on his body, "After I brought the FreeFolk past the Wall, I got a message from the brothers late at night a few days ago, that someone had information on Benjen. They lead me out into the courtyard where a group of them surrounded something. When I saw that the sign said TRAITOR on it, I realized had been betrayed. Then Thorne and the other's stabbed me 9 times."

"H-How did you survive?" Sansa asked in horror at her brother being hurt.

"I didn't" Naruto said as he took off his tunic to show her the scars. Sansa was horrified at this as she stood closer to him, running her finger across the one in the center of his chest, making her retch in horror.

"Thorne then took over the castle and was gonna destroy my body, but some of my men stayed loyal and defended my body along with Davos Seaworth. Edd got the Freefolk to help and they defeated Throne and his mutineers and threw them in the cells. Melisandre, the redhead in the red cloak, tried to bring me back to life. Some of those Red Priests have magic abilities, like resurrecting the dead. She couldn't though, so the next day, they burn me on the pyre right in front of the heart tree where new members of the Night's Watch say their vows. Only I didn't burn. I came back to life."

"That's when this," Naruto pointed to his hair and eyes, "when this happened."

"Anyway, while I was dead, I saw the truth about my origins and how I came to be. Let me show you," Naruto said as he placed two fingers on Sansa's temple, and showed her the memories Jon saw, minus the part where Jon met Naruto and he took over Jon's body. She did NOT need to know that part. He also showed her Jon's memories of fighting White Walkers and seeing the Night's King at Hardhome.

He took his fingers off Sansa's temple and she was hysterical. "Come on, Jon. That's ridiculous. White Walkers don't exist. There's no such thing."

' _Guess I'll have to show her.'_ Naruto said as he warged into Ghost, Naruto's and Ghost's irises, sclera and pupils turned red. Sana say this and it honestly scared her a bit. Ghost walked up to her and said, to her shock, with Jon's voice " **I can assure sister, or rather, cousin, that all of this is true."**

Sansa sat back in her seat, floored by these revelations as Naruto warged out of Ghost, the direwolf laying down. Naruto sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, rubbing her arm.

Naruto looked to the corner and said in High Valyrian, ' _Fly over here.'_ His dragons flew over startling Sansa.

"It's okay. They won't hurt you." Naruto said as he turned to the dragons and said in High Valyrian, ' _She is family.'_ The dragons screeched in acceptance and Midhir landed on Sansa's shoulder and nuzzled against her head against Sansa head gently.

"So, what now?" Sansa asked as she slowly accepted that all of this was true about Jo-no, Naruto, being her cousin. She also stroked the Midhir's head, causing it to whine in approval.

"Well, first, I'm gonna go south, retake the North for the Starks, kill the Boltons, retake the Riverlands, kill all the Frey's, kill the Greyjoys, burn the Iron Islands to ash, take over Dragonstone, kill Cersei and the Lannisters, take Kingslanding, slaughter the Night King and all of his White Walkers, and save the world. So, pretty big to-do list," Naruto admitted.

A knock on the door was heard. The door opened to reveal a brother. "A rider just arrived from Winterfell with a letter for you, Lord Commander." He said, handing the letter to Naruto.

Naruto takes the letter without saying anything. The brother leaves in a hurry. Naruto sees the seal of House Bolton on the letter. He opens the scroll and starts reading to Sansa. _"To the traitor and bastard, Jon Snow. You allowed tens of thousands of wildlings past the Wall. You have betrayed your own kind. You have betrayed the North. Winterfell is mine, bastard. Come and see. Your brother Rickon is in my dungeon thanks to the Umbers."_ Naruto looked at the window, cold fury etching its way to his face as he grit his teeth, his eyes narrowed and his lips pursed. Sansa was looking angered as well.

" _His direwolf's skin is on my floor. Come and see. I want my bride back. Send her to me, bastard, and I will not trouble you or your wildling lovers. Keep her from me and I will ride north and slaughter every wildling man, woman, and babe living under your protection. You will watch as I skin them living. You-"_ Naruto had to pause for a moment.

"Read it. Please," Sansa urged and he continued.

 _"You will watch as my soldiers take turns raping your sister. You will watch as my dogs eat your wild little brother. Then I will spoon your eyes from their sockets and let my dogs do the rest. Come and see. Ramsay Bolton, Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North."_

"Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North." Naruto growled as he crumbled the letter in his fist, trying but failing to control his newly magnified temper. _'That fucking BASTARD DARES TO LAY CLAIM TO THAT TITLE!? A TITLE THAT BY RIGHT BELONGS TO MY MOTHERS FAMILY!'_ Naruto didn't give two flying fucks if the bastard sitting on the Iron Throne had legitimized him, Ramsay would ALWAYS be a bastard. Naruto also had all of Jon's emotions as well, and while he could differentiate his own feelings from Jon's, it wasn't easy. This was the whole reason he wanted to inhabit Jon's body from the beginning. He would have been a blank slate, but now he has to deal with keeping Jon's feelings separate from his own.

"Roose is dead. Ramsey obviously killed him. And now he has Rickon." Sansa said coldly.

"How many men does he have?" Naruto asked, clenching his fists together.

"He has 8000 men, but that was just counting Bolton and Karstark Men, and I don't know how many he lost when Stannis attacked." Sansa said, as after the War of the Five King's ended, the Bolton's had 5000 of their initial men left and the Karstark's had 3000. Naruto checked with his GreenSeer abilitiy real quick and found that Bolton had lost 1000 men after defeating Stannis, so with just the Karstark and Bolton men, Ramsay had 7000 men.

Naruto grabbed Dark Sister and marched outside.

"Naruto, what are you doing?" Sansa asked.

"I'm gonna kill the messenger. Can't let him get word back to Winterfell." Naruto said.

Naruto found the brother who had given him the message. "Where is the rider from Winterfell?" He asked.

"I-In the Mess Hall, My Lord." The man said, scared.

Naruto came to the mess hall with his dragons and Direwolf behind him and kicked the doors open. His eyes immediately trained on the Bolton man. He drew Dark Sister, and quickly gripped the man's head by his hair with his left hand and plunged Dark Sister into the man's back with his right hand, piercing the Bolton man's heart. The man fell to his knees as Naruto pulled Dark Sister out of his back and decapitated him in one fluid motion.

Naruto flicked the blood off of Darks Sister and looked at his Dragons. " _Eat Up",_ he said in High Valyrian while he resheathed his blade. The four dragons bathed the corpse in dragonfire and then proceeded to feast on his flesh. Naruto watched them eat as his mind began to plot. ' _So, between Jon's death and my resurrection, Ramsay killed his father and usurped him, and now he has Rickon, thanks to the Umbers! I know now who my first target is.'_ The dragons had their fill after 15 minutes, and they left the corpse half-eaten, as they weren't big enough to eat a whole body yet.

Naruto went back to Sansa then set off to find Davos and Melisandre.

 **Castle Black**

 **Balcony**

Melisandre was overlooking the castle from a balcony. Davos approaches her.

"My lady." Davos said.

"Ser Davos." Melisandre says.

"Will you stay here at Castle Black?" Davos said.

"I will do as King Naruto commands." She answered.

"You serve Jon Sn-I mean, Naruto Targaryen now?" He asked

"He's the prince that was promised. The one destined to save the world from the threat of the White Walkers." Melisandre informed him.

"Forgive me, my lady, I thought that was Stannis." Davos reminded her.

Melisandre looks uncomfortable as she walks away from Davos and down into the courtyard. Davos follows her.

"What happened down there?" Davos asked

"There was a battle. Stannis was defeated." Melisandre informed him.

Melisandre still walks away but Davos grabs her arm to stop her.

"And Shireen? What happened to the princess?" Davos asked.

Luckily, Melisandre was saved from having to answer him, or having an awkward conversation with Brienne, as Naruto approached, dressed head to toe in his Valyrian Steel Armor, Sansa and Val trailing behind him, "Just the two I was looking for."

They turn to face him, with Melisandre bowing to him, "My King."

"Please Rise Melisandre." She does so. "I know that I told you I would repay my life debt to you both, but I'm planning on beginning the War for the North. I'm sorry, but I need your answer's. Now."

"Your Grace," Melisandre said with passionate belief and devotion, "You are Azor Ahai come again, the Prince that was Promised. Where you go, I follow."

"Ser Davos?" Naruto said, accepting Melisandre's answer.

Davos thought it over for a moment before saying, "When I was Hand of the King under Stannis Baratheon, I always tried my damnedest to give him sound and honest counsel. But Stannis was a hard and stubborn man, and he didn't always listen or think things through in his last few years. If you really want me to help you, I will try to offer that same sound and logical counsel I tried to give Stannis," Davos said before falling to one knee and bowing his head, "Your Grace."

Naruto smiled and said, "Thank you, both of you." Naruto said putting his Valyrian Steel Helmet on, giving him an almost demonic appearance. "Get yourselves ready. We leave for the Freefolk's camp in one hour."

 **Vale**

 **Runestone**

 **Training Yard**

Robin Arryn was aiming at a target with a bow and arrow. He shoots, but the arrow falls short…just like the other 45 arrows. Yohn Royce sighs to himself and silently says a prayer to the Old Gods, ' _Please, give me strength to deal with him'_. Robin looks to Royce for approval, who smiles back at the "Arryn" Lord. A carriage approaches, accompanied by several Vale knights. The knight driving the carriages dismounts and extends the carriage steps. Littlefinger emerges from the carriage.

"The Defender of the Vale!" Littlefinger greets Robin warmly.

"Uncle Petyr!" Robin excitedly drops the bow and arrow and runs to Littlefinger. They give each other hug.

"My lord. Come and see." Petyr ushers Robin to the rear of the carriage. "I have a gift for you, since I missed your name day. Go on."

Robin pull a sheet from the back of the carriage, revealing a cage with a falcon inside. The falcon squawks, which makes Robin gasp.

"A falcon!" Robin said.

"Not just any falcon. A gyrfalcon. The greatest and rarest of birds." Baelish informed.

"Last time we spoke, Baelish, you told me you were taking Sansa Stark home with you to the Fingers." Bronze Yohn Royce addressed Baelish.

"Indeed I was." The man said, turning to face the hulking Lord of Runestone.

"And yet, three days ago, we received reports that she has been married to Ramsay Bolton in Winterfell." Yohn Royce stated.

"On our way to the Fingers, we were set upon by a large force of Bolton men. Seemed to know exactly when we were traveling and exactly whom we were transporting." Baelish lied smoothly.

Yohn Royce breathed deeply and said, "Do you take me for a fool, Littlefinger? Everyone knows that the Boltons are too busy trying to secure their weak position as Wardens of the North to bother sending any troops into the Vale, and besides, they couldn't have gotten in without being noticed."

Littlefinger knew Yohn had him there and retorted quickly to turn the battle of words back in his favor. "Tell me, Lord Royce, how many people knew of my travel plans with Sansa Stark? I shared my intentions with you and no one else."

The ensuing conversation momentarily distracts Robin from admiring the falcon. The Bronze Lord slowly approached Baelish. "Slander a man in his own home, you might find yourself crossing swords with him. You should know better by now than to challenge a man who is your superior in the way of the sword. You still bear a certain lesson from navel to collarbone, courtesy of the late Brandon Stark, last time you forgot this lesson." He said cruelly.

Baelish had to clamp down on his emotions. He HATED when people reminded him of what Brandon did to him. Composing himself, he said, "Your home is the Vale. The Lord of the Vale stands before us. And only his judgment concerns me."

Yohn Royce looks Robin out of the corner of his eye.

"Shall we throw him through the Moon Door?" Robin excitedly asked. His problem was that he had been spoiled too much as a kid, and still was, in a way.

The surrounding House Arryn knights begin to approach Lord Royce, while Royce's men put their hands on their weapon's to defend their liege lord, who steps closer to Lord Robin, to persuade him away from this path. "My lord. My lord, I have always been faithful to House Arryn. To your father, to your mother, and now to you."

"Do you believe him, Uncle Petyr?" Robin asked his 'uncle'.

Baelish gathered his thoughts before giving his answer.

"Lord Royce has served the Vale well." Baelish informed Robin, "He's enjoyed a distinguished military career. If we could trust his absolute loyalty, he would make a capable commander in the wars to come."

"You can trust my absolute loyalty, my lord." Lord Royce affirmed to Robin.

"I think he deserves one more chance. What do you say?" Littlefinger suggested. While Lord Royce was perhaps his greatest enemy in the Vale, he was also the best military commander and Baelish couldn't afford to get rid of him…yet.

Robin finally relented, "Fine." Lord Royce takes the time to step away from the little Lord.

Baelish turned to Robin and said, "I bring good news. My friends in the North tell me Sansa has escaped Winterfell. I expect she's headed to Castle Black where her brother serves as Lord Commander. But she won't be safe there, not with the Boltons after her."

"She's my cousin. We should help her." Thing this, it wasn't Robin idea, but really Baelish's.

"That was my instinct as well." He commented in agreement.

Littlefinger turns and walks towards Lord Royce. "Our lord has spoken. Gather the Knights of the Vale. The time has come to join the fray." Baelish ordered.

As Baelish turned away, the Lord of House Royce glared at his back, thinking, ' _Go ahead. Delude yourself into thinking you are safe, Littlefinger. I know the truth about Robin Arryn, or should I say, Robin Stone. And so does Lady Waynwood.'_

' _I fostered in the Eyrie in my youth with Jon Arryn and met him many times when we both became Lord's. I remember exactly what he looked like. Sandy Blonde Hair, dark blue eyes, and a stocky build. Just like young Harold Hardyng. If Robin had inherited his mother's features, I would not have noticed, but he didn't. Robin is thin and frail, with brown hair, black eyes, and a sickly disposition. Just like you in your youth.'_

' _I may not know who killed Jon Arryn or prove Lysa's death was not an accident, but I do know who Lysa cuckholded him with. So, watch yourself Baelish, because Lady Waynwood and I already have an Arryn to replace Robin. And the moment you slip up, know that I'll be the one wielding the sword that falls upon your neck.'_

 **Freefolk Camp**

"We said we'd fight with you, King Crow, when the time comes and we meant it, but this isn't what we agreed to. These aren't White Walkers. This isn't an army of the dead. This isn't our fight." Karsi said. Thanks to Naruto getting there soon enough, Karsi managed to escape the carnage at Hardhome.

"If it weren't for him, none of us would be here. All of you would be meat in the Night King's army. And I'd be a pile of charred bones just like Mance." Tormund countered.

"Remember Mance's camp? It stretched all the way to the horizon. And look at us now. Look what's left of us. And if we lose this, we're gone. Dozens of tribes, hundreds of generations. Be like we were never there at all. We'll be the last of the Free Folk." Dim Balba said.

"That's what'll happen to us if he loses. The Boltons, the Karstarks, the Umbers, they know we are here. They know that more than half of us are women and children. After they finish with him, they'll come for us." Val argued in favor of her lover.

"You're right. You shouldn't have to come to Winterfell with me. I shouldn't be asking you. It's not the deal we made, I know that. This isn't your fight. But they're gonna make it your fight. I don't want to ask you to help me, but if you don't, the Bolton Bastard will flay every last one of you alive, and in the women and children's case, it will be after he and his men rape them. I need you with me if we're gonna make the North safe again, and we need to beat them if you're going to survive long enough to fight the White Walkers." Naruto said, angering most of the Freefolk when he told them what exactly Ramsay would do to them.

Tormund points to Naruto. "The crows killed him because he spoke for the free folk when no other southerners would. Jo-I mean Naruto Targaryen gave his life for us so we could all live. If we are not willing to do the same for him, we're all cowards. And if that's what we are, we **deserve** to be the last of the free folk."

Wun Wun, who spoke for the Giants, got up and nodded to Naruto, saying in his deep guttural voice, "Naruto."

One by one, Naruto shook the hands of the freefolk leaders. As they prepared to march, Naruto looked out into the horizon, planning his next move.

The War to retake the North, begins now.

 **Chapter End**

 **Another bullshit plothole both in the show's and books story is that Neither Lord Yohn Royce or Lady Waynwood didn't meet Jon Arryn at least a couple times in his youth and in his middle years.** **Harrold Hardyng in the books looks exactly like Jon Arryn in his youth, and since Harold is a Arryn descendant, since his grandmother was Jon Arryn's sister, we can safely assume that Arryn's typically have sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a stocky build. Meanwhile, Robert "Arryn" looks nothing like his mother or father, which means by Westerosi logic, he couldn't possibly be the son of his father and his mom obviously committed adultery. I find it difficult to understand that this important detail was completely overlooked in both incarnations of the story.**

 **Another bs plothole is in epsode 4, season 6, Baelish is at Runestone in the Vale with Robin and Yohn, yet one episode later, which I'm guessing is only a few days, he has somehow teleported all the way to Castle Black, at least 1000 miles, an impossible trip to make a few days on horseback.**

 **I'm going back through the last two chapters and making it so Jon's Targaryen name is Naruto, because it's gonna get confusing in this story if I have to call Naruto by 3 different names for too long.**

 **Considering also brining in Shiera Seastar(Played by Kate Upton) on as well.**


	6. The Young Wolf's Will

**Let the Wolf Die, Let the Dragon Rise**

 **Chapter 6: The Young Wolf's Will**

' _I had forgotten how beautiful the countryside of the North was,'_ Naruto thought, ' _I spent so long on that bloody Wall staring North, I had forgotten the beauty that lay just south of it.'_

Naruto rode in his full armor on top of a black war horse, marching his 17,000 strong force to Last Hearth. Melisandre, Sansa, Brienne, and Davos rode beside him. The Freefolk had 20,000 capable fighters, but he left some behind to protect the non-fighters of the group, as well as 15 of his 25 giants and mammoths. The 123 Baratheon men that were with Ser Davos rode marched with them, carrying the banner of House Stark. Naruto had decided in order to keep up his ruse, he would march under House Stark's banner…Well, technically it was his banner, but so not the point. The Northerners were a stubborn lot, yet they would be more accepting to the idea of him being their ruler if knew his true nature AFTER he had risked his life to restore House Stark.

They were currently a mile from the Last Hearth.

 **At Last Hearth**

Hother 'Whoresbane' Umber and Mors 'Crowfood' Umber were overlooking the Wildling army, as well as a boy with a hood over his head.

"It doesn't make any sense," Hother muttered, "Why are they flying that altered banner of the House Stark?" Naruto was using a white direwolf with red eyes on a black field as his sigil.

"Better yet, why did Jon let them come South? He's Ned's son, I know, but I don't understand why he would let these savages come south." Mors said in agreement.

"Can I see the spyglass, please?" asked an innocent voice. Hother turned to the boy and gave him the spyglass. "It's Jon and Sansa!" Rickon said happily.

"What!?" Mors said, "Are you sure, Lord Rickon?"

"Yes, I know that red eyed, white furred Direwolf anywhere. That's Ghost, alright, and he only follows Jon. And I'd never forget my sister's face."

Hother and Mors looked at each other. "One of us needs to parley with them, to make sure it's them." Hother said.

"You go," Mors said, "of the 2 of us, you are the only one who has met Jon."

"Alright, but if I don't make it back, seal the gates." Hother said.

 **Outside**

The gates of Last Hearth opened allowing 2 riders through. Naruto squinted his eyes before he realized it was Hother Umber thought the hooded midget he couldn't make out. He turned to address Melisandre, Davos, Tormund, Val, Sansa, Brienne and Karsi. "Alright, the Umber's want to parley. Melisandre, Karsi, Tormund, Val you stay here. Don't attack unless I give you the signal." They nodded. "Davos, Brienne, Sansa, Ghost, with me." He ordered as he turned to gallop towards Hother Umber, with his companions following close behind.

They met halfway between the castle and the army.

"Hother Umber," Naruto said.

"Is that you, Jon? It sounds like you, but I can't tell with the armor," Hother commented.

"The cunt of House Bolton told me all about how you people handed Rickon Stark over to him, along with his dead Direwolf." Naruto growled, "I'm disappointed, to say the least. I remember that House Umber was one of House Stark's most loyal houses, yet you would break faith with our House, for one filled with Oathbreaker's, Rapist's, and Kinslayer's! A house filled with men who condone the murder pregnant woman and babies, flay people alive for their own amusement, and break the sacred guest right!"

"I can assure you, Snow. We have Rickon Stark right here." Hother gestured to the hooded boy.

"Oh really? Prove it," Naruto demanded. Rickon took off his hood and Naruto gasped. Naruto, thanks to Jon's memories, could never mistake Rickon for anybody. "Rickon?"

"Jon. Sansa" Rickon said. Naruto may be covered from head to toe in Valyrian Steel Armor, he may look like a Targaryen, but his voice have not changed. They both got off their horses while Naruto took off his helmet and embraced his surrogate brother, while Sansa got off her horse and made it a 3 person hug.

"Jon, Sansa", Rickon whispered, "It's really you, big brother, big sister." Rickon pulled back from embracing his big 'brother' and sister to examine him. "You're hair and eyes are different, but your voice are still the same. What happened to you, brother?"

Naruto looked at the ground and sighed before saying, "A lot of things. The most obvious being finding out I'm actually your cousin, not your brother."

Hother examined Naruto and after a few moments, his aged eyes widened. "Aye', so it would seem." He said, causing the other's present to look at him. "I knew Ned for a long time. He was the most honorable man of this era. And his story about your origins, boy, never made any sense to me. Ned Stark, betraying his honor and that of his wife by sleeping with some tavern wench? Bullshit. Ned wasn't so weak-willed. He would never have betrayed his wife, despite being a thousand miles away."

"So," Hother finished, "if I had to guess, I would say your parents are Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen." Naruto nodded.

"Yes," Naruto said as he got back on his horse and put his helmet back on, "While I would like to continue this conversation, I'm going to have to **'assault'** Last Hearth for the **'crimes** ' committed against House Stark, thus **'seizing'** the strongholdfor myself before continuing onward."

"Aye," Hother nodded in understanding, "Well, we shall have to **'mount'** a defense in order to **'halt'** your advance, Jon Snow."

"In all seriousness though, just make it look convincing." Naruto said before turning around and heading back.

Suffice to say, the 'Siege of Last Hearth' only lasted ten minutes, which was exactly how long it took Wun Wun and Dongo to run across the field, get through the 2000 of the 17,000 freefolk throwing themselves against the wall without stepping one anyone, and to break open the gate. The archers of Last Hearth had orders to fire arrows into the crowd, but they always missed on purpose.

 **Last Hearth**

 **Main Hall**

Naruto was standing in Last Hearth main hall looking out the window with his hands crossed behind his back. Ser Davos, Melisandre, Sansa, Val and Tormund were in there with him. The doors opened to show Mors, Hother and Rickon walking in. The doors closed and Naruto turned around to face them.

"I take it by now you all know what I am." Mors, Hother, and Rickon all nodded.

"Aye, I didn't believe it until Hother explained this shit to me." Mors said. "Never realized little Lya might have actually loved the Bard Prince and went with him willingly."

"It was a shocking revelation for myself as well, especially when I was resurrected on my own funeral pyre." Naruto said.

"Jo-I mean, Naruto, there is something you need to know. Before King Robb died, he gave his last will to Maege Mormont and Galbart Glover to hold onto. They managed to survive and get a copy of this to us." Hother said, handing the parchment to Naruto.

 _"Let it be known that I, Robb Stark, King in the North and the Trident do hereby proclaim my brother Jon Snow as my lawful Heir until a son is born to me. By my authority as King, I hereby release him from his oath to the Night's Watch and strip him of the taint of bastardy and name him Prince Jon of the House Stark._

 _Signed, Robb Stark, First of His Name, King in the North and Trident and Lord of Winterfell."_

Naruto felt the tears in his eyes as Jon's emotional attachment's broke through. All of Jon's life, he had wanted to be a Stark, and apparently so had his cousin, to the point that when having to choose between Sansa and Jon, he had chosen Jon to continue his House.

"I've wanted this my whole life, back when I was still just Jon Snow. I would have given anything to be Jon Stark." Naruto said, saying something Jon would say, before folding Robb's Last Will back up. "I will make this clear, My Lords. Once we finish retaking the North for the Starks, I intend to retake the Seven Kingdoms for the Targaryen's. But for now, I will accept the title of King in the North."

"Ramsay Snow is a mad fuck who will flay the whole North for his own damn amusement," Mors admitted. "For thousands of years House Umber has kept faith with House Stark, I'll not be the first to break that faith," he drew his sword and went to one knee, "THE KING IN THE NORTH!" soon enough the other Umber men were joining in.

"Rise," Naruto said after he managed to calm them down. "We need other Houses if we are to make the defeat of Ramsay Snow meaningful," he turned to Hother. "You still have your Maester?"

Hother shrugged. "Yes."

"Good, I want you to prepare to send ravens to every House in the North asking for their allegiance."

"Your Grace," Mors interjected. "Might I suggest you visit some of the Houses in person? It will be easier that way."

Naruto scratched his chin in thought. "We don't have time to visit every House," he admitted. "If you take we Robb's Will with us, you believe we can convince Lord Manderly, since I'm guessing he doesn't know about the will?" he asked as he held out Robb's will.

"Aye, only Maege, Galbart, me and my brother know about the Will," the older Umber said. "I've known Wyman since the time he was thin enough to see his own cock when taking a piss."

Naruto snorted, that must have been some time ago. "I thank you, Lord Hother. In the meantime, we'll rest for a few days and then go take Karhold and the Dreadfort, then get my Lord Wyman's support, I assume you can spare a few men to accompany Ser Davos to Bear Island?"

Mors nodded. "And what of me?"

"The sigil of your House is a giant breaking his chains, yes?" Naruto asked

"Aye." Mors said.

Naruto grinned. "How would you like the honor of being the first man in thousands of years to commission armor to be made for some giants and mammoths?"

Crowfood's eyes widened as he remembered Wun Wun and Dongo who had been the ones to break open the door to the castle, and the other 8 giants and ten Wooly Mammoths.. "Fuck me..." he said before breaking out in laughter. "Ramsay's gonna shit himself when he sees a fucking giant clad in steel from head to toe."

"That's the idea. Also, we probably need to get a message to Lord Smalljon since I'm guessing the plan was to install Rickon as Lord of Winterfell after the Bolton's were defeated. But delay the message, as well as those ravens until a few days after we leave. I want to take the Karhold and Dreadfort while the element of surprise is still ours." Naruto said, getting nods from them. "I need to speak with Melisandre alone for a moment."

The elder Umber's left to attend to their business and prepare his army. The Red Woman approached her king. She bowed low and asked, "How may I serve you, my king?"

"I need something from you, Melisandre," Naruto pulls a small leather cord necklace of the with a moonstone that had the engraving of House Stark on it and puts it on.

Melisandre looked questioningly at him and he said, "I need to look like my old self for a while." Naruto said. Naruto looked a mirror and saw his old face as Jon Snow.

"The thing I need from you is two-fold. I need you to summon the bodies of Ser Gerold Hightower and Ser Arthur Dayne, along with their weapons and armor here and resurrect them." Naruto said. Naruto would do it himself, but he was still weak from his resurrection, and half of his essence was still inside his old body and he couldn't get that back until the protections around the tree he was fused to were destroyed, because those same protections also kept him bound to the Weirwood. Plus, he was still figuring out this bodies secrets. All his magical feats since his possessing of this vessel so far had been on his own power. Magically speaking, he was operating at maybe 10% if he were being generous, though realistically, was probably 5%.

Melisandre shook her head and answered, "I do not have the power on my own to complete this task, my king."

"You can do it, then?" Naruto asked, to which Melisandre nodded, "What do you need then?" Naruto had watched her using his Greenseer power and saw she had birthed 2 shadow assassins to kill Renly and Ser Courtnay Penrose, and used Stannis's life force to do it. And how she survived Strangler like it was nothing and burn people alive with a look. She would have been able to bring Jon back on her own power, had he not stopped so he could possess it, so he knew it was possible.

"It may be possible, if I had both the blood and seed of a king. Especially if that king is Azor Ahai." Melisandre said. She knew that Valyrian dragonlords held power within their blood. Their blood could be used to supplement her magic. The Baratheon's had the dragon's blood, but their blood was diluted, Gendry's more than Stannis. Naruto had the blood of the Winter Kings and the blood of the Dragonlords of Valyria. He had an insane amount of magic power at his disposal. She could sense his great power, now that it had been awakened, and it was like standing in the presence of power given life.

"And I am I going to lose years of my lifeforce if I give you my seed?" Naruto asked quizzically. He had seen what happened to Stannis and had no desire to shorten his lifespan, thank you very much.

"No, my King. I can feel the massive magical energy you exude. Stannis lost some of his life force because he had no magic power of his own, only the little bit that rested in his blood. I can safely say that you wouldn't lose even a few seconds off your life force." She stated, pleasing Naruto immensely.

"I have to begin distributing proper weapons and armor to the Free Folk. But tonight after dinner, meet me in my chambers. We'll do this there," Melisandre bowed in acceptance as Naruto walked out to see to his troops.

Before he did that though, he went to find Val. "Hey lover," She said.

"Come here, Val," Naruto said as he pulled her in for a deep kiss, his tongue slipping into her mouth and exploring it.

"You look different," She noted as they broke the passionate kiss.

"Moonstone Broach. I need to look like my old self until we win the war in the North. The Northern Lords will be less likely to act up if they think I'm still Eddard Stark's son." Naruto said. "Now, I wanted to ask you something. How would you like to experience your first threesome?"

 **That night**

Naruto walked into the guest room he stayed in after reconnecting with Rickon along with Sansa that night and distributing some of the Last Hearth's excess weapons to his Free Folk, with the Umber's permission, while they're smiths forged more. He found Melisandre and Val already waiting for him, both of them already naked, on the bed, kissing each other. "Aw, you got started without me." Naruto mentioned.

"Well, when you told me about this, I was skeptical, so I thought I'd try it beforehand. Melisandre has been very helpful with accepting the idea." Val said cheekily.

"Well then, let's get started," Naruto said as he took his clothes off.

 **Next Morning**

It was morning when they woke up. The sun brightened up the room. The Targaryen, Free Woman and Red Priestess lay underneath the sheets, the priestess spooning the right side of Naruto's body, the wilding woman on his left, their heads resting on his chest. Naruto's arm wrapped around their waists, holding them comfortably against his body. Melisandre was the first to awaken. Smiling at her king, who was still resting peacefully. That was the best sex she had ever had. The Dragon King had fucked her and Val for 3 hours straight and filled both of their stomachs and cunts full of his extra hot seed. She noticed that some had leaked out of her during the night.

As Melisandre moved herself off Naruto and sat up some, she noticed a heat in her stomach and cunt. The seed that Naruto has spilled inside of her was still as hot as it was when he first let it out. That wasn't possible. Not for a normal person, but she was starting to see that Naruto was not normal. That same heat in her core was making her horny.

"Sleep well?" Came Naruto's voice, indicating he was awake as he looked to her.

"Yes, I slept well, my king." Melisandre said before she coyly replied, "I must regret to inform you though, that some of your seed was lost last night."

"Well," Naruto said as he gripped and threw her under him and inserted his hard cock in side of her as Val slowly awakened to join in the fun, "We'll just have to fill you back up, won't we?"

 **Last Hearth Courtyard**

 **2 days later**

The clashing of metal could be heard in the courtyard. Naruto was sparring with/training Val and Tormund. He had Umber men instructing the Freefolk in some basic sword fighting techniques and stances, as well as battle formations for them and the archers, which would help them utilize their natural talents more effectively. Since Val and Tormund were his commanders in regards to the Free Folk, they were receiving training from him.

He also was giving his dragons regular exercise and feeding them what few prisoners of the Last Hearth and wild animals he could scrounge up, as they needed to that to keep growing.

"Come on, you two. I'm hardly trying here!" Naruto said as he taunted them. Naruto parried a strike from Tormund, before parrying 2 more from Tormund and kicked him away before blocking a strike from Val and forcing it her sword to the ground, bringing his free hand up to block Val's horizontal shield bash several times, before ducked under her sword swipe, swinging his practice sword and tripping Val up, causing her to hit the dirt.

"Well, I'd say two hours is enough for now." Naruto said as he helped his lover up. "Its only been a couple days and you two have already started to show improvement."

"We still can't barely land a hit on you." Val mentioned that she could only manage to land about 5 hits in the whole time.

"In your defense, I've been doing this longer compared to you." Naruto said, knowing it was true.

Naruto examined them both. Val preferred to wield a decent-sized shield and sword in combat, while Tormund had always preferred his single blade, though recently he had taken to using two short sword's. Naruto had created for them several weapons made of Valyrian steel. He was able to do this, since he knew the formula to make it and the spells that made Valryian steel so feared. All you need was molten steel, a shard of dragon glass, and dragonfire, which he had plenty of all three. The spells could be applied to any sword, but the dragonglass and dragon fire combo acted as binding agents that made the spells permanent.

For Tormund, he had forged 2 Valyrain Steel gladii, as he explained to Tormund that his old weapon was more suited for slashing, and against opponents in full plate armor, of which they're were numerous in the South, a weapon designed for slashing was ill-suited. This way, Tormund had options to work with. Tormund had not decided to name his yet.

For Val, since preferred a sword-shield combo, he made her a Valyrian Steel blade that was suitable for her hands and a shield a black round shield with the face of a dragon on it. She called it **Dragonheart,** in honor of her lover who gave her the amazing gift **(1).**

"How do you southerners even wear these tight clothes?" Tormund asked as he fidgeted with the leather jerkin he was wearing. He was used to wearing the looser fitting animal furs of the Freefolk.

"At one point, the Northmen wore furs like the free folk, until we came up with a better way. The leather on the outside keeps the snow and ice from getting into our clothes, while the insides are lined with fur, which keeps us warmer in the long run than the loose fitting animal-skins of the Free Folk. And that's all before you add the fur cloaks into the mix." Naruto said.

"So, you trying to make us kneelers now too, King Crow?" Tormund asked with a wide grin.

"Do you honestly think it would work?" Naruto asked dryly.

Tormund laughed while Val snorted contemptuously, "Of course not," she said.

Naruto nodded, "Didn't think so. I know when I'm fighting a losing battle."

Tormund gave Naruto a hearty slap on the back. "Well you go and do your kingly stuff King Crow. I'm gonna go see if I can't steal that big woman." Then he sauntered off, to their amusement.

"Brienne's going to fucking murder him, isn't she?" Naruto asked Val.

Val let out an uncharacteristic giggle. "From the way she was been looking at him the last week… he's either gonna be the happiest man in the world tomorrow, or he'll be making us miserable as we try to stitch him back together after she breaks him in half."

Naruto snorted as they walked inside, "If I know Tormund, he'll fall even harder for her if she does beat him to pulp."

"Aye there is that," Val agreed.

"That isn't to say, that I don't understand the appeal of a woman who can fight better than most men. Because I certainly do," Naruto said as he pulled Val close to him. They were alone in the halls of Last Hearth, and shared a passionate kiss. Val, he learned, had a loving and compassionate side, but she preferred to only show it in private, as she had had to keep it hidden from men of the Freefolk so they didn't take advantage of her for most of her life.

"Let's continue this in our bed," She suggests as she pulls away and drags him up to their bedchambers for another threesome with Melisandre.

 **War room**

 **That Night**

Naruto, Val, Melisandre. Tormund, Sansa, Mors, Hother, and Ser Davos were all looking at a map of Winterfell, with wooden figures on the map to represent battle numbers.

"Alright, we've lingered long enough. Let's go over our strategy," Naruto said. "Before we even think going to the other houses for their aid, we need to take the Karhold and the Dreadfort. Taking the castles of Ramsay and his biggest supporters, although I guess should say **supporter** , since Smalljon is secretly working for us, without him even realizing it will make Ramsay look incompetent and weak, while putting us in a much stronger position when recruitment time comes. I know thanks to you, Lord Mors, that Houses Reed, Mormont, Manderly, Forrester, and Umber are all with us, and House Glover will be on our side when Galbart returns to Deepwood Motte, since he and Maege are laying low with the Reeds, but some of the smaller houses may be fearful of fighting House Bolton, considering the reign of terror Ramsay has waged since Roose committed his treachery against Robb."

"Houses Ryswell and Dustin likely won't support us either, your Grace," Hother said, to the confusion of some of the occupants in the room.

"What do ya mean, milord?" Ser Davos asked.

"Barbery Ryswell married William Dustin back during the Rebellion. After his death at the Tower of Joy she continued to rule Barrowton in his name. She hates Ned for failing to return Will's body due to his grief at losing Lyanna, and House Stark as well, and because her sister was Roose Bolton's 2nd wife, she would most likely support Ramsay. And Lord Rodrick Ryswell will follow her. So we can't count on them." Hother said.

"Traitor's," Sansa cursed under her breath.

"We can't expect them all to join us, Sansa, especially not one with such hatred for this family. I wouldn't trust them to not betray us." Naruto said.

"How do we take these castles?" Tormund wondered.

"First, there's the Dreadfort." Naruto said as he moved a wolf head to the Dread Fort's location on the map. "Under normal circumstances, taking this fort would be tough. The Dreadfort is one of the strongest Castles in the North. It is situated in elevated terrain with cliffs surrounding three sides. With thick walls and massive towers, a standard garrison of 500 men could hold it for two years with ease."

"Lucky for you, these aren't normal circumstances then," Val quipped, to his amusement.

"Indeed," Naruto said as he looked his war council. "Not only do we have secret weapons that can break down the doors of any castle with a few blows, aka giants, my spies tell me that Ramsay didn't even leave a full garrison in the Dreadfort, about 200 men. The majority of the Bolton men are at Winterfell."

"You have spies?" Sansa asked in surprise as she never thought Jon had that kind of foresight. Then again, this was not the same Jon from her childhood.

"Not many, but enough that I can place them in certain key positions. When I heard about the Bolton's being named our successors as rulers of the North, I put a few spies in key positions in the castle." Naruto lied, as he had merely checked by possessing the birds and ravens around the castle.

"The Karhold will be trickier though." Hother said. "Like the Dreadfort, the Karhold is situated on eleveated ground, two stone hills that rise above the tree tops, with only about 10 yards separating the two damn things. Unlike the Dreadfort, the Karhold has two parts. There's the Main Keep, and the Great Tower. They're connected by a narrow wooden bridge. Taking the Keep would be simple enough, but they can easily cut the bridge and then we will only have 1/2 the castle."

"Then we do what Stannis did you to us with his horses. Attack both sides at the same time." Val announced before anyone else could say anything. She placed two wolf head figurines on the dot on the map that indicated the Karhold. "While our giants break down the gate to the Main Keep, Tormund and 30 of our best climbers could scale up the hill that holds the Great Tower. Their forces will mostly be focused on the Main Keep, as they likely would not suspect we'd send climbers up their Great Tower."

"Can it be done?" Naruto asked Mors and Hother.

"It should be. That stone hill has a lot of spots that with a good set of climbing gear, you could crawl up all the way to the top of the tower." Mors said.

"You up for another climbing job, Tormund?" Naruto asked.

"After scaling up the Wall, this will be easy," Tormund said with a smirk as they continued to make plans.

 **Later that night**

Melisandre and Naruto were standing in front of a pentagram that had been drawn with his blood. Melisandre was chanting and Naruto was channeling his power into her to give her more than enough power to summon the two Kingsguard.

 **Qarth**

A woman with a red lacquer mask who was standing in a garden, thinking on her recent visions concerning Daenerys as she felt a prick in the back of mind, letting her know that someone was trying to summon two people she did not want leaving her side. Extending her magic, she blocked them entirely.

 **Last Hearth**

As Melisandre chanted, they felt their combined power straining against something.

' _Something is blocking us.'_ Naruto realized.

All of a sudden, they were knocked off their feet by a powerful gust of wind as white, ocean blue and emerald green flames rose up from the pentagram, stayed there for a moment, and then dissipated, leaving only scorch marks on the floor.

"I'm sorry, my King. I cannot summon them. Something is blocking me." Melisandre apologized for failing in her task.

"How? The only two that have the power to block me at my current level are the Night's King and…" Naruto trailed off as he realized who had them.

"So, you're in the game again as well," he muttered to himself before he turned to face Melisandre. "We won't try that again. Whoever has them already resurrected them and has them with her. I have a feeling, now that we have made contact, they will be coming here."

 **Qarth**

Quaithe smiled at the feeling of familiar magic. "So, you have finally managed to claim your true vessel, Naruto." His magic felt weaker than she expected from him. Perhaps he had not learned how to use his new bodies full potential yet in conjunction with his own power.

Quaithe walked back back to the manse that she stayed at in Qarth. She walked down it's halls until she came to dark room lit with torches. There were two male figures in black cloaks that were kneeling.

"I take it you are not feeling any discomfort." Quaithe asked.

"None, my lady. Thank you for the help." One said.

"So, the prince tried to summon us." The other said.

"The spell he used was not meant for the living. He was still under the belief that you were dead. Now he knows you are not." Quaithe said.

"Our Prin- no. Our King needs us. We must go to him." The first one said.

"My thoughts exactly. Remove your masks, Sers," Quaithe said as her two companions removed their masks, reveal their faces to the world. The faces of Ser Arthur Dayne, and Lord Commander Ser Gerold Hightower. The only difference now is that they had aged 5 years, since They had been resurrected at the same time that Jon Arryn died.

"Where is the King now, Lady Seastar?" Arthur asked as Quaithe took off her mask and her form shimmered to reveal her true appearance with long Targaryen silver-gold hair, and a heart-shaped face. Although she had two mismatched eyes—one blue, the other green this so-called defect seemed to only make her more beautiful. Her beauty could almost be considered divine.

"He's in the North, fighting the Bolton's to destroy them and put House Stark back in control of the North." Shiera Seastar said. "Come Sers, let us leave this place behind. It's time to go home."

And with that, they walked out of the Manse in Quarth for the last time and made their journey to the North.

 **Chapter End**

 **AN:**

 **1: Dragonheart is basically Valorheart from Darksouls 3, just instead of the lion face on the shield, it's a dragon, and the sword is a Viking ulfberht.**


	7. The Direwolf pounces

**Dawn Breaks over Westeros**

 **Chapter 7: The Direwolf feasts of the Flayed Man**

 **Chapter Start**

 **Karhold**

The Karhold. A massive set of twin castles erected on a twin set of stony hills that were connected by a small bridge, considered to be meaner, by those in the north, than Harrenhal despite being smaller. It was a difficult castle to take. But not this time.

A couple sentries were on the lookout for anything. Down below on the steps, Val made a signal with her hands, and a couple freefolk archers took the sentry's out. Unfortunately for them, one of the sentry's did see his fellow sentry fall to the earth and shout that they were under attack.

"To the gates!" Val shouted, knowing that they needed to get to the gates before they lowered the portcullis, otherwise they would have a lot more trouble trying to take the castle. They reached the gates when the portcullis began to lower. Dongo and Magmar came to the front of the freefolk army. The giant's new armor included a simple, thick steel breastplate that covered the chest back and torso, pauldrons on the shoulders, steel vambraces on the forearms, grieves that covered the lower leg, and a simple helmet that left the eyes, nose, mouth and jaw exposed. Dongo raised his arms and caught the portcullis and Magmar helped him. A third giant then slipped between them and beat on the wooden gates.

While Val was assaulting the gate, Tormund and his climbers had reached the base of the castle where it connected with the stone hill and began to climb up it.

Inside the Karhold main courtyard, where the giant was pounding on the door, Arnolf Karstark was rallying his garrison, along with his son's, Cregan, Arthor, and 3 of his 6 grandsons. "Men of the Karhold!" He shouted as the door was nearly broken, "This castle has never fallen before. We've beat back the Boltons twice when they tried. We're not gonna fucking start now, especially not to an army of wildling savages!" The men were getting pumped by the peptalk.

"Who owns the north!?" Arnolf asked and the men shouted back "We do!"

"Who owns the north!?" Arnolf asked again and the men shouted back "We do!"

"Show me!" He finished as they drew their weapons and readied their shields as the third broke open the wooden gates and the freefolk rushed in. Archers that he had lined on the walls fired into the freefolk army rushing in, but the archers in the Freefolk army quickly took them out as the garrison and the army clashed. Growling when he saw his few archers taken out, Arnolf turned his attention to the blonde haired wilding dressed his Northern clothing, who cut down 4 of his men and Arthor.

"Arthor! You'll pay for that, you Wildling whore!" Arnolf shouted angrily as tried to shield bash Val, but she brought up the shield part of Dragonheart and blocked his attack. He brought his sword down in an arc, only to be met with Val's shield again. He tried to stab her with his sword but she parried the blow and swiped at his stomach, which he jumped back to avoid. He stepped back into range, swinging his sword wildly several times, all of which were blocked by Val, before she knocked away a wild swipe at her face that put Arnolf off balance before she stabbed him in the stomach with her sword, cutting through his chainmail like it was made of hot butter.

Hearing someone behind her, she pulled her sword of his guts, before slicing the throat of Cregan Karstark open, turning back around and slicing Arnolf's back open, causing him to stagger forward a bit, before coming up behind him and stabbing him through the back, piercing his heart. Arnolf's groaned as Val whispered to him, "That's for calling me a whore." She pulled the sword out of his back and tossed his body to the ground.

They continued to slaughter the entire garrison and made it to the bridge that connects the two parts of castle. Val and her men hurried across the bridge as quickly as they could without risking it's stability and broke down the door, only to find Tormund and his men standing near Alys Karstark who was frightened and huddle in a corner.

"About time you got here," Tormund jokingly said, "You took so long getting here that I had enough time to kill the troops and take a nap."

"Only cause you got the easy part of the assault," Val fired back, before she turned back to Alys, "This is your only chance. Surrender."

"I surrender. The Karhold is your's." ALys said, with tears in her eyes.

"Then this castle belongs to Jon Snow." Val declared with a smile, "Put her in the dungeon's with her cousin's." Tormund and some of the female Freefolk took her down to the dungeons, while Val went to go rest, before she sent a raven to Last Hearth to let them know the result of the battle. The bodies of the dead were gathered in a pile in the courtyard and Khalamet and Aithuisa lit the pile on fire and began feasting.

 **Dreadfort**

 **1 day later**

Naruto and his portion of the army came up on the Dreadfort. They were sticking to the forests so they had less of a chance of being seen.

 **Inside the Dreadfort**

Two of the Bolton garrison watched at a group of 10 fish monger's gave out their fish for a price. "Don't you think this is a little odd?" the first soldier asked.

"What's odd?" the second soldier said as he bit into his cooked fish.

"Lord Ramsay sent a raven to be on the lookout for Jon Snow and his band of Wildling's, and suddenly there are fishmongers giving out a full feast? Something doesn't feel right." The First one said.

"Relax," said a 3rd soldier as he drank some wine. "Jon Snow is probably headed toward Winterfell. He's never fought a battle in his life. He'll try and take Winterfell first, because it's his home and Ramsay will destroy him. Now come on and enjoy the food and wine. With Winter nearly here, it may be the last decent meal you have for a while."

"I guess." The first solider replied and he too partook in the food.

 **Nighttime**

It was nighttime at the Dreadfort and the men had fallen asleep after feasting on the fish and wine. It was at that moment that on of the fishmongers pulled off her cap to reveal Karsi. She and the other 20 freefolk that posed as fishmonger's pulled out their weapons and made their way to the gate. All of the guards were asleep, even the ones that would normally be awake at this time, likely due to the sleeoy stuff that had been laced with the fish and wine. Karsi and 9 Freefolk moved up the stairs to the top of the wall, while the other 10, slit the throats of the guards closest to the gate. Karsi lit a torch and waved it around some before throwing it over the walls as the other 10 slowly pulled the gates open.

"That's the signal." Naruto announced as 2000 freefolk charged with him. Within a minute, Naruto's army had reached and entered the gates and began to slaughter the entire garrison. Several of the men did wake up and try to put a fight but they were easily slaughtered. Even the 10 men that mounted a resistance inside the main hall were felled by Naruto with Blackfyre in hand. Like with the Karhold, the bodies of the enemy were gathered in a pile for Acnologia and Midhir to eat.

While the men rested, Naruto found the Lord's Chambers and took off his armor. "Well, that was a disappointing battle." Naruto said as Melisandre entered the room.

"They were nothing more than fodder, my king," She said, looking the door behind her, "Little more than food for your dragons."

"That's true, they will make good meal's for them. Gorging on those bodies should help them reach a large enough size to be useful in combat," Naruto said as he turned to Melisandre and walked over to her. "Now then, your king desires your company."

"And I am happy to give it, my king," Melisandre seductively said.

 **Lemon**

Naruto wrapped his arms around her and immediately kissed her, which she returned without hesitation, wrapping her hands around his neck. Melisandre kissed him, before he picked her up and placed her on the bed. Melisandre sat up and roamed her hands along his body before she started unbuckled his breeches. Melisandre stopped as he forced her to look up at him, before the two began to kiss lustfully, the two closed their eyes as the kiss deepened and got hotter while their hands began to roam each others body.

Naruto went from leaning down to her, to sitting on the bed with her in his lap while wrapping her arms around his neck while they continued to make out. Naruto brought one of his hands down south and felt her moan into his mouth when he gave her ass a nice squeeze.

Before they broke the kiss to allow Melisandre to catch her breath. Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her forward then took her left tit in his mouth to begin suckling it. Melisandre moaned in pleasure when she felt him swivel his tongue around her hardening bud, using his teeth gently nibbling on it to make her gasp and moan from his actions. She wrapped her hands around his head to hold him in place on her chest almost like she was begging for him not to stop, while she began to grind her hips against his lap. Naruto took his lips off her nipple for a moment to flick his tongue over it before he switched to her right breast.

Melisandre was getting hotter by the second as Naruto gave both of her breasts equal attention, but she gasped loudly with eyes shooting wide open when she felt his hand slip down to her nether region and begin massaging her moist womanhood. Naruto continued sucking on her hardened nipple and thought that her loud moans of pleasure were music to his ears while she panted and gasped and moaned loudly from him working his fingers inside of her cunt, which was tightening around his fingers.

Melisandre shut her eyes and moaned in pleasure from feeling her orgasm hit her. Naruto let her lay down on her back so she could come down from her pleasure high. She watched as he got on his knees and cleaned his fingers off licking her sweet nectar from them and savoring the taste.

Naruto then moved over before her and reached down to spread her legs. Naruto gazed at her soaking wet womanhood and took a moment to breath in the sweet scent of her arousal. He leaned forward and gave her pussy a quick lick which sent a shiver of pleasure up her body. Naruto traced his tongue over the folds of her wet pussy making her emit soft moans of ecstasy. Melisandre was in heaven when she felt him switch between her lips then her clitoris and back again. Naruto smiled when she started moaning even louder from his actions. The Red Woman loved how this king pleasured her. Stannis certainly never did this with her. In fact, none of her other lovers ever did this with her.

He then used his fingers to spread her open wide giving him a great view of her moist caverns then dove his tongue inside her body. Melisandre gasped from the sudden feeling of him moving his tongue around inside of her. She was blushing hard and panting even harder from the pleasure that racked her body.

Her walls were growing tighter and wetter by the second as he continued tasting the red woman and he loved the sweet taste of her wetness. Soon enough, she was at her end. With a moan, she unleashed a torrent of her fluids that coated his tongue. Naruto took a moment to lap up her juices and he moaned from the rich taste as he felt it all slither down his throat. Naruto got back up and smiled down at her as she panted hard.

Melisandre seeing the smile got up on her hands and knees before Naruto who was standing before her. She quickly pulled his pants down past his thighs and marveled as his thick manhood stood at full attention just inches from her face, which only made her more horny. With a grin, she licked her lips in anticipation, hardly able to wait. She brought one of her hands up and took his length in her grip to begin stroking it. She looked up at him when he hissed and his eyes closed in pleasure.

As she stroked his cock in her hand, she then gave it a quick lick and savored the taste. She licked again this time ringing her tongue from the bottom of his shaft then up to the head of his cock. Naruto was moaning from the feeling of her pumping her hand along his length and she loved every second of being able to make him feel good. Melisandre then brought his shaft into her mouth still working her hand around his cock and began sucking on it. Naruto watched as she began bobbing her head up and down his length.

Her moaning from the taste only raised Naruto's arousal as it sent shivers up his body and he was in bliss from feeling her suck him off. "Melisandre, that feels so good." he said barely able to keep on his feet. He brought one hand down to help her work her mouth over his penis. Melisandre smiled when she felt him twitch inside her mouth which signaled that he was nearing the end. She brought him as far into her mouth as she could till she choked as he hit the back of her throat, while she stroked what she couldn't fit.

Naruto groaned loudly and exploded inside her mouth. Melisandre worked diligently to swallow as much of his cum as she could, not wanting to waste his royal seed. It was tough, but she got all his semen down her throat in several large gulps. Once she took her mouth off of his shaft, she sat back and licked her lips savoring the rich taste of his cum, as it was so good. She watched as Naruto took his pants off all the way. She got the message. Her king wanted her for the whole night, and she would happily obey him.

Naruto and Melisandre came forward and wrapped their arms around each others necks and began another heated make out session. Melisandre made Naruto lay back on the bed so she could climb up over and straddle him. Once she was planted firmly on his pelvis, she smiled down at him feeling his manhood at full strength again, grinding up against her soaking wet pussy. Melinda got up on her knees and reached down to line him up then sit back down bringing him into her body, moaning loudly as he stretched her for more than any of her other partners ever had, before she slowly begin to work her hips, lost in ecstasy as she felt his length bury itself deep in her womanhood and how he stretched her to the brink. Melisandre began to speed up the rolling of her hips, before Naruto gripped her hips and began thrusting up into the beautiful red head on top of him. Both lovers were beginning to sweat from the motions of their hips working in sync.

Melisandre leaned forward a bit to better balance herself over Naruto who brought his hands around to begin squeezing her ass cheeks again. Melisandre smiled and started picking up the pace to which Naruto began thrusting up harder into her. Both of them were breathing harder with Melisandre moaning loudly as his cock was thrusting in and out of her faster and harder. Melisandre cried out as she orgasmed again while Naruto gave her ass a nice slap.

Melisandre placed her hands on his shoulders now and then switched from rolling her hips over him to bringing herself up and slamming back down on him. Naruto brought his hands up to her waist and started thrusting up even harder causing her to bounce up and down and soon they were breathing hard, moaning loudly, and sweating bullets as the sound of wet flesh smack against each other filled the room. Naruto felt her walls tightening around his shaft with each thrust till they both met their end.

"Shit!" Naruto groaned as he felt her walls throb around him orgasmic bliss and he reacted by filling her with his cum. Melisandre moaned with a wide smile as she felt his extra hot cum fill her up and she also unleashed her own fluids which soaked both their crotches. Naruto caught her as she fell forward and she looked into his eyes and he back at her. They locked lips again in another lustful kiss. Naruto sat back up and gently worked his legs under so she was still in his lap.

As they kissed, Melisandre smiled as she felt that her king was still supremely hard inside her body and she broke the kiss and smiled as she started working her hips again. Naruto pulled out of her and quickly flipped her over on the bed and put her in the missionary position, before slamming back into her. His quick and powerful thrusts caused the priestess to moan loudly as she orgasmed around his horse-like cock. Naruto did not let up as he continued his pleasurable assault on her body, peppering her neck with kisses while pounding into her. Melisandre wrapped her legs around his waist, trying to drive him further inside of her.

 **Cave Beneath Great Weirwood Tree**

Bran and the Brynden were both having a vision, their eyes whited out, or in Brynden's case, his one remaining eye. Meera and Hodor were preparing for travel.

"We can go home now, Hodor. Well, maybe not home home, but somewhere that isn't a cave." Meera said.  
Hodor chuckles and responds with his usual "Hodor".

"Eat something that isn't moss. I want an egg. How do you like 'em? Boiled? Fried up with some butter? With a rasher of bacon and some blood sausage." She finished, her mouth salivating at the thought.

"Hodor." He responds with a laugh, as he too would like some real food.

Meera notices she can see her breath. She looks at Bran and then runs to the entrance of the cave. Leaf and the other Children of the Forest are gathered outside. Across the field, the Night King, three White Walkers, and the army of the dead are gathered. The Night King stepped forward, kneels, and placed his hand on the ground. A rift cracks through the ice all across the field and into the Great Weirwood Tree.

When the barrier broke, Brynden's single remaining eye turned red and he smiled. "Finally."

Brynden snapped his fingers and Bran was pulled out of his vision. "Wha-What?" Bran said as he looked around in confusion.

"The Night King and his army are here. Our time has come to an end, Brandon Stark." Brynden said as he used his now unrestrained powers to maneuver the branches to pick up the paralyzed young man and bring Bran up to Brynden.

"What are you doing?" Brandon asked as his direwolf, Summer, growled.

"I'm giving you what you originally came here for. I'm fixing you." Brynden as he placed his two finger's on Bran's spine and chanted, "Hoc reficere pueri spina. Sana ejus crura musculi. Hoc reficere pueri spina. Sana ejus crura musculi. Hoc reficere pueri spina. Sana ejus crura musculi."

A loud snap of bones was heard as Bran cried in pain as his spine snapped back into place, his nerve endings repaired themselves, and his leg muscles, once atrophied from years of disuse, filled out as if he had never stopped walking.

Meera ran back into the cave at that moment, retrieving a sword on the way back. "Bran!" Meera said, as she needed to get him out of here.

"By the Gods," Bran said as he felt his legs. "I can feel my legs again."

Bran tried to stand and he rose his knees of the ground but then toppled to the floor. "I may have fixed your legs Brandon, but they haven't been used in 5 years. You'll have to learn how to walk again." Brynden said.

Brynden groaned as the vines wrapped around his body more and he forced his old body to stand. He summoned some of the tree to forge a staff for himself so he would not fall. "You three and Summer need to leave and get back to Winterfell. The Children and I won't be able to hold off the Night King for long. This is where our path's end, Brandon Stark. You will not see me again."

"Goodbye, Brynden Rivers, and thank you, for everything," Bran said as Hodor and Meera carried him away, but not before grabbing 2 dragonglass spears. Brynden then turned to the cave entrance.

Outside, the few remaining children of the Forest were throwing their exploding acorn bombs at the Night King's army, when suddenly, roots flew out of the ground and impaled the children of the Forest. Brynden slowly walked out of the entrance. The Night's King, interested in this new development, stopped his armies advance, leaving the army of the dead still as a grave.

"Why? We saved you," Leaf said weakly as her sisters died.

"No, you didn't. You damned all of humanity when you created the White Walkers. I was sent here by the Old Gods to save the human race. And I could have already prepared humanity for this, but you genocidal tree-hugging maniacs bound me to that tree so I couldn't reincarnate into Jon Snow. But that hardly matters at this point." Brynden said as the tree roots flung the dead bodies of the Children to the side, igniting them, creating a line of fire that prevent the Army of the dead, minus the walkers, from crossing.

"Hello, my old enemy." Brynden said as he leaned on his staff.

" **You."** The Night's king spoke, in a voice that sounded like knives scraping against stone.

"Yes, me. The man who has been stopping you for 8000 years. Just in the old body. How do you like it? It should have died a long time ago, but still." Brynden said.

" **You cannot stop me. You are weak and old, while I remain unchanged. You will perish here."** The Night's King said to him.

"Maybe so. But you are already too late. My will has been done regardless. And even if you kill this body, I'll just take another until you have fallen. And make no mistake, your downfall starts here." Brynden said ominously as the Night's King laughed. His laugh was like something straight out of the pits of hell.

" **Stop me? I am the bane of all living things. I am Winter, I am Death."** The Night's King proclaimed.

"Maybe not you, but your army on the other hand," Brynden trailed off as four spears of dragonglass shot out the ground and hit the Night King and his three Whitewalkers, killing the White Walkers while the Night King broke the spear and pulled the broken thing out of his eye. The Night King then saw Brynden glowing, just as he had all those years ago as Azor Ahai. Before he could pull out his magic Ice scythe and kill him, Brynden exploded in a blast of flame, the flames seeming to only travel towards the Night King's army. The Night King watched as the 8,000 freefolk from Hardholme, and 4,000 more were burned to ash.

The flames finally died and the Night King looked at the scorched earth and saw nothing of the 12,000 troops he had lost. He wasn't worried though. He still had half a million more meat suits to use. He could have gone after Bran, but he saw no point. The brat was going back home behind the wall. He'd kill him then. Although, the Night King did notice that his eye where he was stabbed with the Dragonglass was not healing.

As the Night King and his army began their slow march again, he didn't see a cloud of red smoke fly away.

 **Dreadfort**

Naruto was sleeping peacefully with Melisandre sleeping soundly next to him when the red smoke came into the room and Naruto was awoken and sat up as the red smoke entered his body through his mouth, his essence from Brynden recombined with his true essence, and his staggered out of bed, which woke up Melisandre, who was stunned by the development. Naruto fell to his knees as he adjusted to his new power.

Naruto rose to his feet as he clenched his fist and a red aura surrounded him as he smiled as he closed his eyes. Naruto knew he could now use up to 75% of his full power. But he still needed to unlock the rest of his bodies secrets.

"My King," Melisandre said as she stood next to him, hugging his arm to her body, laying her other hand on his chest, her eyes shining with devotion and lust. "Your power feels as though it has been magnified." Naruto was extremely powerful at 5%. Now, he was many times stronger than he was before.

"It has," Naruto said as he opened his eyes, and his once black sclera, were now colored a normal white again, before hugging Melisandre close to him and said, "And I'm feeling particularly horny right now, so let's have some more fun, my sexy Red Priestess." Melisandre was more than happy to obey.

 **Later**

It was still nighttime out as Naruto was in the courtyard of the Dreadfort, contemplating his next move. Now that more of his power was restored, he could start taking care of that wildfire in King's Landing. All of Aery's old wildfire was still underneath King's Landing, placed all throughout the city, since Jaime Never told anyone about it. He needed to take care of that, because if Cersei went through with her insane "blow up the Sept of Baelor" plan right now, she would blow up all of King's Landing. Set one off and they all go off.

Naruto held his hand, which was in a claw shape, and breathed red smoke into it, until it formed into an orb of red smoke. He then thrust his hand forward and the orb exploded into a thousand wisps of red smoke, that became a thousand red human-like silhouettes, all standing in formation.

"You all know what to do. Go," Naruto ordered, and the thousand clones he had made flew off to complete their objective.

 **King's Landing**

A number of the gold cloaks were sleeping, including their Commander, Humfrey Waters. The red smoke entered into their bodies. Humfrey and the men that the smoke entered got up and opened their eyes, showing blood red irises, showing that Naruto's clones were possessing them.

"Come on, boys. Let's find that Wildfire," Possessed Humfrey said, working to bring his master's command to fruition, along with 999 more possessed men.

 **2 weeks later**

With the Karhold and Dreadfort under his control, Naruto and Sansa were able to secure the allegiances of the Hornwoods, and the Mazin's. At Mors' suggestion, they feasted with the Northern mountain clans who were loyal to the memory of Eddard Stark. 'The Ned', as they called him. By doing this, they were able to earn the Mountain Clan's allegiance. Val and Tormund kept their men at the Karhold while they continued to arm their men with good castle-forged steel. Naruto had sent 4,000 men to escort Sansa and Ser Davos as they traveled to Bear Island, to secure the Mormonts had also taken Highpoint, the seat of House Whitehill, the bitter rivals of House Forrester. Besides Ludd Whitehill, who was at Winterfell swearing his allegiance to Ramsay, and Gywn Whitehill, who was the lover of Asher Forrester, who Naruto had also managed to acquire, the Whitehill bloodline was gone.

The sacking of the Dreadfort, Karhold and Highpoint came at a cost of just over 100 men, while the Bolton casualties were 7 times that.

With two of the Bolton's major strongholds and one minor one in possession of the Starks, the time had come to call their banners. Now, it was time to finish the Bolton's off once and for all.

 **Chapter End**


	8. The Dragon Feast's

**Chapter 8 - The Dragon Feast's**

 **Start**

Within 3 weeks, the Northern Lords that support him gathered their forces and joined up with him at the Dreadfort. With the Northern Clansmen, the Manderly's, Mormonts, Glenmores, Glovers, Reed's, Tallharts, Cassels, Pooles, Forresters, and 5000 of his Freefolk army, the Stark's had 9,500 men. Naruto decided not to use his other 12,000 Freefolk. If he used a host that big, Ramsay would get scared and he'd turn the battle between them into a siege, something Naruto could not afford, given the weather. He could burn down the gates with his dragon's, but he preferred not doing that, considering he wanted to reveal his heritage after the war was won.

Things didn't all go according to plan. Somehow, the last 3 of Arnolf's grandson's managed to escape escape. Alys was kept under constant guard to make sure she didn't escape as well. Naruto also sent Ramsay a letter to throw him off.

 _Ramsay Snow_

 _Bastard of House Bolton and Usurper of the North_

 _Your ranting is more akin to a child throwing a temper tantrum. The Dreadfort, Last Hearth, Highpoint, and the Karhold are all mine now, bastard. Come and See. Alys Karstark and Gwyn Whitehill now my prisoners. The heads of Torrhen Whitehill, Arnolf Karstark, his sons and the worthless soldiers you left behind now adorn my mantle, bastard. Come and See._

 _You destroyed my home, and raped my sister. You're a disease that fester's within the North and a curse on it's people. Return Winterfell to the Starks and I promise to give you a quick death. Refuse and you and your followers will die screaming. Your houses will become extinct and all memory of your degenerate families will vanish as the rain's weep o'er your halls, and not a soul to hear. Come and See._

 _Signed: Jon Stark_

 _Lord of the Dreadfort, Last Hearth, Highpoint, and the Karhold and King in the North_

When word reached Ramsay of these developments he was enraged. First the Bolton garrison he left at Moat Cailin had been wiped out by the invading knights of the Vale and now the Starks had raised an army against him. Harald Karstark was enraged at the imprisonment of his sister, while Ludd Whitehill was mourning the loss of all his son's. Both men wanted to march on the Dreadfort to get thier revenge. But Ramsey realized that was what Naruto wanted him to do and Ramsay knew better than to give up his strong position and fall into a trap. Smalljon had also secretly received a letter from his uncle's about these new developments and told him not to worry about, to stick to the plan to betray Ramsay.

As the Starks gathered his allies, Ramsey did the same and gathered his full strength. Besides the Karstarks and the Whitehills, his supporters included the Dustins, the Ryswells, and the Stouts. All in all, this gave Ramsay 12,000 men, not including the 2,000 Umber men that were secretly loyal to the Starks. Though Ramsay had 6,000 cavalry to Naruto's 2,000, so he had the advantage there.

So once their army had been assembled and properly equipped, Naruto Targaryen began his march on Winterfell.

 **1 week later**

 **Winterfell**

 **Day before the battle**

On the eve of the battle the commanders of both armies met for a parley on the open plains outside Winterfell. Ramsay rode with Harald Karstark, Smalljon Umber, Ludd Whitehill, Rodrik Ryswell, Barbary Dustin, and Harmen Stout.

Naruto Targaryen was waiting along with Sansa, Val, Tormund Giantsbane, Lyanna Mormont, Maege Mormont, Hugo Wull and Galbert Glover. Melisandre was brought along as well, as an attempt to unnerve Ramsay's allies.

Ramsay's party approached and he grinned broadly at the sight of Sansa. "My beloved wife, he said slyly, "I've missed you terribly." He turned to Naruto, "thank you for returning Lady Bolton safely." Naruto merely stared at Ramsay silently, which was unnerving a couple of the Bolton bastard's allies, considering how Naruto's Valyrian steel armor made him appear as a demon.

Ramsay continued his rant, "Now dismount and kneel before me. Surrender your army and proclaim me the true Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North. I will forgive you for deserting the Night's Watch, and I'll forgive these treasonous lords for betraying my house."

His demand was met with chilling silence from Naruto's party. Lyanna and Maege gave him a death glare, that Smalljon privately thought would have cowed his father. While Tormund snarled and spat in their direction.

Ramsay shook his head smiling, "Come, Bastard, you don't have the men, you don't have the horses and you don't have Winterfell."

Naruto looked Ramsay square in the eye, the red glow of the armor's eyes unnerving some of Ramsay's allies, "Your point being what, exactly? So what if I don't have Winterfell? I took Last Hearth, the Dreadfort, the Karhold, and Highpoint before you even realized what was going on."

"Not for long bastard," Ramsay countered with a bit of snarl. "Why lead these poor souls into slaughter? There is no need for a fight."

Naruto and Val share an amused look and Tormund was trying to stifle a laugh. Naruto turned back to Ramsay. "You are correct on one thing, bastard. There's no need for a battle. 14,000 thousand men don't need to die, just you and your allies." Ramsay's smirk dropped at being called a bastard, his eyes glared at Naruto and gripping the reins of his horse as Naruto made a motion with his Valyrian steel covered fingers. A serving boy brought forward chopping block's for Ramsay and each of his allies. "I'll make this simple for you. Get off you horse's, stick your neck's over the blocks, and I will give you all a quick death."

"Are you really so arrogant that you think we would just let you execute us!?" Lord Stout demanded angrily.

"Are you afraid to face us one on one, bastard!" Harald Karstark said. Naruto laughed at that, as he found it hilarious.

"Don't make me laugh. Even on my worse day, I would still cut you all down easily." Naruto mocked before he mocked them further, "But since you mentioned it. We'll settle this the old way, bastard. You vs me. I'll even let you have a handicap and bring in your fellow conspirator's to fight alongside you. Not that it will make a difference. 0 times 7 is still zero."

Ramsay was silent, gripping the rein's of his horse at the mention of his lowborn nature in anger for a moment before he broke into laughter, "I keep hearing stories about you, bastard. The way people talk about you, you're the greatest swordsman who ever lived. Maybe you are that good, maybe not. I don't know if I can beat you, BUT I KNOW that my army can beat yours. I have 14,000 men, what do you have? Half that?"

Naruto hmphed, "Aye, you do have the greater numbers. But will your men fight for you when they see you are craven, even when I offered such a generous handicap?" This angered Ramsey yet again and his eyes turned murderous.

Ramsay's restrained himself, waving his finger, saying with grit teeth to keep his composure, "He's good. Very good!" He regained his composure and said "Tell me. Will you let your little brother die for your pride?"

"Why would I trust the word of a bastard who's too craven to face me himself?" Naruto countered rhetorically. This angered Ramsay greatly as he clenched his jaw, grinding his teeth. Sansa and some of the other eyed him, wondering if he might attack.

Instead, he calmed himself and turned to Smalljon, who was not impressed with Ramsay's lack of control and silently longed for tomorrow when he wouldn't have to put up with him. Nonetheless, he tossed the head of the wolf that he claimed to be the direwolf Shaggydog at their feet. Sansa gave it a glance, making it look like she was worried, to keep up the ploy.

"Now then!" Ramsay shouted as he calmed himself and spoke again with a calm voice, "if you want to see any mercy from me, then surrender."

At this, Val could no longer suppress a chuckle, Ramsay turned to him. "Something funny, wildling?"

Val looked at him, "I suggest you look to your gods, bastard. They'll be the only ones granting you mercy."

Ramsay laughed after he calmed down again harshly, "I'll make sure my men spare you for me, Wilding. I will enjoy raping you very much." He looked towards the other Stark loyalists, "the rest of you are all fine looking people. My dogs are all very eager to meet you, I haven't fed them in seven days. Now they're ravenous."

"The only thing they will feast on is you Ramsay," Sansa retorted to the surprise of every one.

Ramsay grinned at her before he turned back to Naruto, "In the morning then Bastard."

Naruto took the opportunity to look to Barbrey Dustin and her father, Lord Ryswell. "I'm surprised to see you two aiding him. You do know he murdered Domeric and Bethany, right?"

"What nonsense do you speak of, Jon Snow?" Barbrey demanded.

"It's all very obvious when you think about it." Naruto continued, "Domeric was the heir to the Dreadfort, the very position Ramsay has desired his whole life. So, while Domeric is fostering in the Vale with House Redfort, Bethany suddenly dies of a fever. But then again, there are poison's that can easily mimic fever's. And then when Domeric comes back from his fostering, the good lad goes to find his bastard brother. He meet's up with him and Ramsay serves him dinner, which Domeric didn't realize was poisoned, and he died from bleeding out through his orifices. It was by no means a natural death. Suddenly, Roose has no heir, and no wife to make more of them. Now, tell me. Who could possibly benefit from all that, but the bastard who has been wanting to be his father's heir his whole life?"

"After all, he recently killed his own father, his father's Frey wife, and their son, who was also named Domeric. I mean, Roose Bolton, poisoned by his enemies? Nobody in the North uses poison, except Ramsay. If this was the South, that might be believable, but this is the North. We do our own dirty work. And right after he murdered his father while Harald Karstark watched, he had his blood hounds rip apart poor Walda Frey and her newborn son Domeric, who had only just been born that same day. Why did he do it, you might ask? Because they were a threat to him. I believe his wording, right before he sicked his hounds on them was, " _I preferred it when I was an only child."_

Ramsay looked at Naruto in mild fear for the first time and made the mistake of looking back at Barbrey Dustin and Lord Ryswell before he cooled his expression.

"When the sun sets tommorow, bastard, your line shall end," Naruto replied ominously as he and the rest of his party rode away save for Sansa, Melisandre and their guards.

He then turned to his 'wife,' "You're a fine woman Sansa, I'll enjoy fucking you again. Come back now and I may yet show mercy to your traitor brother."

Sansa glared at him, "You think me a fool, Ramsay? You're not capable of mercy. I will never go back to you. I'll take my own life before that happens."

"Your bastard brother will not beat me. I'll enjoy flaying him alive slowly." Ramsay continued.

"You should have more respect for bastards, Ramsay Snow," Melisandre said. Everyone turned to her, she smiled slyly at Ramsay who stared at her with lust filled eyes as she continued. "Take what happened to you, when your father raped your mother under the tree where he had her husband hung. When she came to your father, he only spared you because you had the same eyes as him. None could have predicted that the boy born from such a union would rise to become Lord of House Bolton."

For the second time that day, Ramsay was speechless, _'Who is this woman, and how does she know so much about my conception!? Nobody knew anything about that except father!_ '

Sansa's expression was like stone as she spoke with ice lacing her voice. "You're going to die tomorrow, bastard." Ramsay stared at her in surprise and anger while she continued, "Sleep well." With that she turned and rode away.

Melisandre smile broadened, "Look to your sins, Lord Ramsay, for the night is dark and full of terrors."

Ramsay was concerned about Melisandre, but at the same time, was excited at the prospect of raping her. He smiled devilishly as the two women rode away, he turn to Harald and said simply, "Save those two for me, and I shall let you have a go at the lady in red."

 **That night**

Later that night the commanders began making their plan. "If he was smart all he needs to do is hold up inside Winterfell and wait us out," Lyanna concluded.

Naruto shook his head, "In this weather, he can't do that. His army is too large. All those men will go through their supplies like wildfire."

Davos nodded, bristling at the mention of the substance that killed his son, "Besides that's not his way. He knows the North is watching Winterfell. If they see any sign of weakness, they will stop fearing him and he only rules through fear. Without it, he has no power."

"It's also his weakness," Naruto replied. "if his men feel the tide turning-"

"it's not his men that worry me," Tormund cut in. "It's his horses. I know what mounted knights can do to us."

Everyone nodded and Ser Davos turned to Sansa, "What do you think about all this, Sansa?"

Everyone but Naruto looked at Davos in surprise, "why ask her?" Lyanna asked.

"Many of us know what kind of person Ramsay is but Sansa is the only one here who had to LIVE with the little maggot. She may have insight on how his mind works." Naruto said.

All eyes slowly turned to Sansa she looked around before speaking, "You're right Ser Davos, Jon, none of you know Ramsay like I do. I know his mind works. I know how he likes to hurt people. Ramsay is not a person that falls into traps, he is the one who lays traps, he's been doing it all his life."

"Well then, he's in for a rude awakening. Because the one thing a trapper hates the most is falling for a trap," Naruto commented as they worked for another hour and finalized their plan's.

 **The Day of the Battle**

It was the day of the battle as both sides were arrayed across the field, which had burning flayed men. Naruto sat on his horse in his full Valyrian Steel Armor, as Ramsay brought the boy pretending to be the youngest Stark to the front of his army. He had thought about showing Naruto the boy's flayed body, but that was too quick for the sadistic shit.

"Do you like games, little man?" He asked calmly, with a smile on his face. "Let's play a game." Grabbing the boy's shoulders firmly, he pulled him in close.

Pointing to the army on the other side of the field, "Run to your brother." Ramsay talked in a friendly tone as he explained, "The sooner you get to him, the sooner you get to see him again."

"That's it. That's the game." He added lightly. "Easy! … Ready?" He asked, a sadistic glint in his eyes. With a whispered go, Ramsay gave him a light shove forward.

'Rickon' started walking instead of running, which made Ramsay chastise him. "No, no, no. You have to run. Those are the rules."

Understanding finally dawned on the boy as one of Ramsay's men came beside his lord with his hunting bow and a full quiver. 'Rickon' started running as Ramsay slowly nocked an arrow. Letting 'Rickon' get a little bit further away, he loosed the arrow and let it fly. He had not bothered aiming, as he was trying to scare the boy and build up the tension, so when he killed him in front of Jon, it would be all the more gut wrenching.

Ramsay prided himself on his skill's with a bow. If he had remained a smallfolk like his mother, he would have been able to feed himself by hunting, never have gone hungry and maybe him and Myranda would have married with a few kids.

Alas, today he was fishing, and the little wolf was the worm to draw in the fish and draw him in he did. Naruto was galloping towards his 'half-brother' to save the boy. The thought made Ramsay chuckle, as if he had a chance. Ramsay fired another arrow that missed but it landed closer to 'Rickon'.

But then, just outside the range of his archers, Naruto brought his horse to a halt. _'Perhaps he does have some sense. No matter, this last arrow is the one that mattered anyway. Time to hit the mark,'_ Ramsay thought. No matter, it was time for the hook. Ramsay nocked his arrow and aimed right through the boy's chest.

Yet before he could get the shot off, the same man who handed Ramsay his bow and was holding his arrows, tackled him to the ground and began wailing on him. Ramsay punched him back, noting the blood red eyes of his soldier, before pulling out his knife and slitting his throat. He looked to 'Rickon' to see he had hopped on to Naruto's horse.

"NO! LOOSE!" He shouted his order with anger to his archers, who fired a volley of arrows toward Naruto and 'Rickon'. But it was not to be, as Naruto galloped back towards his army, already outside the range of Ramsay's archers. Naruto's army cheered him, with their cheers, taunts, and jeers echoing in the chilling air.

 _'You played your games, and now they're gone.'_ Ramsay could still hear his father's cold words from when he lost Sansa and Theon, mocking him from beyond the grave. Ramsay stared at the prey that had gotten away with shock and anger. Clenching his fists tightly, his bow creaking under the strain, he roughly handed it off to another Bolton soldier before getting on his horse and ordering the cavalry to charge.

As Naruto made it back to his army, the Freefolk charged forward, leaving the cavalry and any sense of tactics behind them as they spread out. _'It looks like the bastard can't control his savages,'_ Ramsay thought giddly, as he would immensely enjoy watching half the enemy army being crushed under the hooves and lances of his cavalry, and Ramsay couldn't help but laugh.

His laughter died as quickly as the front ranks of his cavalry tripped over themselves. The second rank and all the ranks after them followed suit as many of the men were crushed underneath their horses and other's were thrown off. Due to having the high ground, Ramsay had an unobstructed view as all 5000 wildlings pulled out short bow's that were previously hidden behind their backs and start firing at will. The loud neighs and dying screams of the men and the horses could be heard from either end of the battlefield. The wildlings quickly moved in with swords drawn once they were out of arrows, slaughtering whoever survived the previous assault.

Any other time, the brutality of their deaths would have given Ramsay a hard-on, but now it was only making him angry, and he was close to losing his composure.

' _No. How is this possible? It was… a trap? I AM THE ONE WHO LAYS THE TRAPS!'_ Ramsay was fuming at the thought of having been outplayed.

 **With Naruto**

A small smile on Naruto's face as he watcehd his men slaughter the Bolton Cavalry as he thought back to the initial conversation he had with his commanders that night, as Tormund's reaction to having some of his stealthiest men dress in all black to hide crudely constructed caltrops across the field was hilarious. He also left a small gap for him to ride ride through to lure the cavalry in after 'Rickon''s rescue. Normally, caltrops are made of metal, but their glint would have been noticed, given the grass was too short to hide them. Stone caltrops, given how they blended in with the dirt, were impossible to notice. Mance was smart enough to realize the Wildlings would likely fight alot of cavalry and had tens of thousands of primitive stone caltrops constructed. He had never gotten the chance to use them, so Naruto used them to bring down the cavalry force.

Still, it wasn't flawless, as he lost 5 dozen of his Freefolk putting down the survivors of the initial onslaught. But now, Ramsay's cavalry, which had been the bastard's biggest trump card, had been wiped out, while Naruto still had several trump cards left to use.

He looked at the boy he had rescued. "What's your real name, kid?" He asked in a calm tone. It wasn't this boy's fault, after all.

"J-Jonas, m'lord." The boy stuttered, fearing for his life, even after his rescue.

Naruto said, "My name is Jon Stark. Tell me, did they know that you were not 'Rickon' Stark?"

"N-No, m'lord. Only Lord Umber knew" The boy stuttered.

' _Good'_ he thought, as he gently set Jonas down on the ground. "On the other side of those woods is our camp. Tell them I sent you, and they'll feed you. I swear that no harm will come to you."

"T-thank you, m-m'lord." Jonas rushed off, quickly fleeing the battle where he almost lost his life.

Putting aside all thought but the battle, he turned his horse around. The Bolton infantry were advancing, practically charging. Ramsay, being a coward, would never risk himself and advance with them, content with remaining in the rear with a reserve if 3500 Umber, Ryswell, and Dustin men. Smiling as he saw what was happening, he urged his horse and his infantry forward as they marched forward. He stopped them outside their archer's range.

The Bolton, Karstark, Whitehill, and Stout men at arms packed themselves into a tight phalanx formation in an arc in front of is forces once they got close enough and slowly advanced forward. Their plan was obvious to him. The phalanx was a good formation to use, and was part of the reason the Old Ghiscari conquered large parts of Essos before he created the Freehold and why the Unsullied could defeat the Dothraki.

Some of his men loosed arrows, but the enemies shield did their job for the most part, with an occasional lucky shaft falling through the gaps, as shown by some corpses being left behind, trampled by the rest of the men as they continued their gradual pace.

He ordered the Freefolk to pull back to a safe distance and the all lined up in front of his infantry. They kept their weapons at the ready but they awaited for his orders. The cavalry also stood ready, but Naruto kept them back as they would do more harm than good with all the caltrops still lining the field. What they needed was a hammer to break the phalanx, or rather 10 really big hammers. Naruto opened up his helmet for a minute and blew into the black horn that he had with him. The deep booming sound of the horn reverberated all throughout the battlefield and for a moment after he finished blowing, everything was silent, minus the marching of the Bolton forces.

Then, out of the tree's came three giant arrow's. Arrow shafts that were 10 feet long and as thick as Naruto's wrist, they pierced through the shields of the Phalanx, each arrow killing or severely wounding half a dozen men. Then, WunWun, Magmar, and the other 5 giants came out of the tree's, dressed in their armor, roaring and charging forward with their massive club's of Ironwood, while Dongo and two other giant's fired several more rounds of giant arrows into the Phalanx.

The phalanx formation was an effective formation to use in battle. But it was made to stop human armies. Not giant wit,h giant ironwood clubs that looked like the giant just ripped a tree out of the ground. The giant's roared raising their club's and swung them in low sweeps, demolishing everything in thier path.

No one on that got hit with the clubs had survived the blows. Men were turned into paste with every swing and impaled with every shot fired from the 3 giant's using bow and arrow's. Harmen Stout got a giant arrow thorugh his face. Ludd Whitehill was turned into a pancake by one of Magmar's swing's. It didn't help matters when Naruto gave the order and moved his Freefolk to the left and right flanks of the phalanx, and ordered them to fire arrows into the phalanx, creating a 3-sided pincer attack that was quickly turning into a slaughter for the 4000 Bolton forces. Naruto also participated by using his old weirwood bow that he had used as Brynden River's and fired precision shots, getting a kill with each shot. Ghost joined the battle as well, ripping men to pieces.

 **With Ramsay**

To say that this battle was not going Ramsay's way would be like saying dragon's fly. All his plans turned to dust as he was played for a fool a second time in this battle and his army was being slaughtered like sheep.

"Archers, advance and focus on those giants. KILL THEM! KILL THEM ALL!" He screamed, all his composure gone. His men hurried to follow his orders, hearing the anger and frustration in his command. And they knew it wasn't a good idea to be around Ramsay when he was pissed off.

"They're doing a lot better than I thought they would." He heard Smalljon comment next to him, the Umber's ancestral greatsword planted in the ground. Ramsay barely restrained his urge to snarl.

However, he could not resist the urge to insult the man, "Here I thought you relished fighting wildings, Umber, but here you are, hiding in the rear." Ramsay's thought was to insult the Umber's pride and love a battle to get him to go down there and rally his men.

Instead, the large man responded in kind, "You're one to talk, boy. You're back here too." He chuckled, "Seems that King Stark had the right of it, after all."

"And what is that, Lord Umber?" Ramsay hissed through his gritting teeth.

Pulling his greatsword out of the ground and resting it on his shoulder, Smalljon asked rhetorically, "Why should we fight for you, when you're too much of a pussy to fight him yourself?" He swung his sword and chopped off both of the legs on the right side of Ramsay's horse with a loud battle cry. The poor horse toppled over with a whinny of pain, bringing Ramsay down with it. Landing on his leg, Ramsay felt more than heard the snap of his leg, crushed under the horse's weight.

Blood filled Ramsay's mouth as he barely stopped himself from screaming in pain. As he looked around, he could see the other Umber men cutting down his rear guard. Smalljon wasted no time in attacking Harald Karstark, decapitating him with ease, before doing the same to Arnolf's 3 remaining grandsons. Taken by surprise, Ramsay's men had no chance. Meanwhile, the Ryswell and Dustin men didn't do anything to help Ramsay.

"God's, if I had to wait any longer to do that, I might have stabbed myself cause I got tired of waiting." Smalljon calmly said.

Ramsay's eyes widened as he had been betrayed, "Why!? You gave me 'Rickon', and the head of his direwolf!"

Smalljon laughed at his confusion. "I never brought you the real 'Rickon' Stark, nor his direwolf neither, or even his wildling protector. They're all safe at Last Hearth. I would never betray someone who has been my guest for 2 years, especially not a Stark. I'm not a fucking Frey. That boy I handed over was a farmer's son named Jonas who lives near Last Hearth. Besides, have you ever seen a direwolf before?" He asked incredulously. "Those great beast's grow bigger than horses. What I brought was just the head of a plain old wolf. Shaggydog, I think its name is, is about the size of a small horse." Seeing that direwolf and also the white one that followed Jon Stark around reminded him of seeing Grey Wind when he campaigned with Robb in the south.

Ramsay spat, "We had a deal, Umber. An alliance!"

"HA! I never bent the knee to you, Snow. While I would love to kill you myself, I think that there is someone else who that right belongs to." Smalljon said.

"Dustin! Ryswell! Kill them!" Ramsay commanded.

"You do not command me and my daughter, bastard," Lord Ryswell said with a snarl.

"What!?" Ramsay screamed in confusion and frustration. Was everyone betraying him today!?

"You murdered Domeric, my sister's son. A boy I loved like a son. I hated Ned for what he did to my husband and brother….but I loved Domeric and my sister more. I won't follow the man who killed him. You bragged about how great it was to kill him when you murdered your father. It wasn't too difficult to get answers from your men, who were guarding the door that day." Barbery said as she glared down at him.

Smalljon turned to his men, who had finished cutting down the Bolton part of the rear guard. "Ten of you, stay here with Lady Dustin and Lord Ryswell. Keep the bastard alive. The rest of us, TO THE KING!" He cried with a loud echo, quickly joined by the rest of the men.

Ramsay's archers were closest so they would die first. The Bolton archer's had turned to see what the commotion was about, but they were too late to defend themselves. It didn't matter what they did, none of it would do any good. 3500 Umber, Ryswell, and Dustin men at arms against a couple hundred archers who had been taken by surprise? There was no contest.

 **With Naruto**

At this point in the battle, the Boltons and Karstarks were severely outnumbered. Deprived of all their advantages, and a possessing a non-existent morale, they recognized there was no hope for victory. With that in mind, they began to surrender. After the first one threw down his weapon and kneeled, the idea quickly spread through the remaining men like a casket of wildfire going off, leaving about 1500 men, Bolton, Stout, and Karstark, kneeling the ground awaiting judgment. Naruto smiled at this. When he was Aegon the Conqueror, he had never really learned military tactics extensively. He didn't need to back then, for there was little to no defense against dragons. But when he was born as Brynden Rivers, he had been forced to learn military tactics, and the revelation that he won his war by using strategy and tactics, without using his dragons even once, brought a smile to his face.

Sure he cheated a bit with his Greensight and his warging, but he didn't care at this point.

Spotting Tormund and Val, in the crowd, Naruto walked towards him. Tormund saw him approach, "Well, seems we won." He spoke simply.

"Aye, it looks that way. We need to get these men in chains. I'll figure out what to do with them later. Val, you and I will find out what's going on over there." With that, Naruto and Val walked toward the Umber, Ryswell, and Dustin men, who were waving the Stark Banner.

 **With Smalljon**

He didn't have to wait long for Naruto and Val to show up, as the man and woman had walked past the Stark forces that surrounded them, and walked towards him without hesitation.

"Lord Umber, good to see you. I am correct in assuming you are still on House Stark's side?" Naruto asked. He had to be certain.

In response, Smalljon took his sword out and bent the knee. "House Umber remains loyal to House Stark, as we always have, my King. Ramsay Bolton is now your prisoner, as proof of this. How is Jonas?"

"Stand, my lord." Naruto said, "And Jonas is fine. A bit shaken, but that is to be expected, given his ordeal. He should be safe at our camp by now."

Complying with his request, Smalljon sighed in relief. He added, "That's good, he's a brave lad."

"And what of you two, Lord Ryswell? Lady Dustin?" Naruto asked as he turned to them. They dismounted their horses and stopped 5 feet from him.

"I still hate Ned Stark for what he did to my brother and husband, Jon Stark. But I loved my sister, Bethany, and her son Domeric more, and my father is of the same mind. My family and I will never follow the bastard that murdered them. Your words yesterday made us see sense. And we would renew our vows to the Starks, here and now," Lady Dustin said as she and her father took to their knees and stabbed their swords into the ground.

"May your loyalty never waver again, Lady Dustin, Lord Ryswell. Stand." Naruto commanded and they did so. A horn sounded in the distance. Looking to the source of the sound, he frowned. "Their late. I need a horse. Val, Lord Umber, with me." They mounted several horses and rode off to the hill, Ser Davos joining them on the way, where a large force of cavalry under the Arryn banner had just arrived.

 **With Sansa**

The red-headed Stark had not been sure what to expect when she caught the first glimpse of the battle. Had Naruto been beaten and already flayed alive by Ramsay? She didn't know, and she hid her nerves behind an impassive and icy expression. Even here, surrounded by her so-called 'allies', such measures were necessary because of the man riding next to her. Petyr Baelsih, the same man who had sold her to the Bolton's in the first place.

What nobody in the Vale Army expected was the battle to already be over; and judging from all the Stark banners still flying and none of the Bolton one's were, it was a total victory for Naruto, who was riding towards them with Ser Davos, Val and Smalljon Umber as well.

Once they got close enough, Naruto took off his helmet, and one look could told her that he was annoyed with her for going behind his back and not saying anything.

Naruto addressed the Vale knights, "Greetings, Knights of the Vale. What has brought this far North in Stark territory?" He asked, even though he knew the answer.

Next to her, Baelish answered with a sly smile, "Well met, you must be Jon Snow. I've heard much about you. I am Petyr Baelish, Acting Lord Paramount of the Vale."

"Mind your tone, fool. You speak to Jon Stark, King in the North." Val retorted, as she would not allow her lover to be insulted like that, and Naruto held his hand before and argument took place. Baelish bristled a bit at being called a fool and also was annoyed that there was a new King in the North, as now his plan's to tie the North and the Riverlands to him by marrying Sansa for his bid for the Iron Throne were in ruins. He had to figure how this came to be so he could undo it and get his plans back on track!

"You have not answered my question. What are you doing in the North?" Naruto said.

"We, at Lady Sansa's request, have come to assist in the retaking of Winterfell." Baelish explained.

"It pleases me that the bonds of friendship between the North and the Vale remains strong, my lords, but your help is not needed. As you can see…" He pointed behind himself, "My army and I already won, and Winterfell will fly Stark banners shortly."

Sansa could tell that Baelish was irritated at being ignored from someone he considered beneath him by the twitch in his left eye and he was especially angered that apparently there was a new King in the North. "Oh, really? And how do you plan on accomplishing this?"

Instead of Naruto, the larger and thicker bearded Smalljon Umber answered. "Some of my men, along with Ryswell and Dustin forces are inside the castle, and will open up the gates once the Bolton forces inside have been cleaned up. If not, then as proof of House Umber, Dustin, and Ryswell's continued loyalty, Lady Sansa, we have taken Ramsay Snow prisoner…" He pointed to where his ten men still surrounded Ramsay, his leg no longer being crushed by his horse, "Right over there."

Looking over to where he pointed, she could see that he told the truth. Looking even farther, she gasped in surprise and a bright smile grew on her face. It was at that moment the banner of the flayed man had been struck down, and once more the banner of a grey direwolf over a snow-white field flew proudly.

 **Later that night**

The banners of the Flayed man had all been burned and the bodies were being gathered up by the men and moved into the forest, though the Vale men were unsure why. This was so his dragons could eat in peace until he was ready to reveal them.

In the courtyard, was the Bolton's giant X that they used to restrain people while they tortured them. It was in the middle of the gathered lords of the North and the leaders of the Freefolk, while torches and brazier's lit the air. The Vale wasn't allowed to see this.

Sansa had been angry with Naruto when he stopped her earlier from sicking Ramsay's hounds on him, but he explained to her that he made the rules around here and he was angry she didn't tell him about the Vale, quickly laying down the law of who was in charge, though he promised she would have a chance to take part in the final end of the Bolton bloodline.

Ramsay was dragged out and tied to the X, and was also completely naked.

Naruto, out of his armor and in the outfit he had worn when he met Sansa at Castle black, walked out with Sansa behind.

"My lords," Naruto said as he addressed them, "Tonight, we are gathered here to witness the death of Ramsay Snow and the end of the Bolton bloodline."

"Now, some of you may be wondering why I call him Snow and not Bolton." Naruto said as he continued, "Because none of us gathered here care what the Bastard on the Iron Throne said! He's not our king! Robb Stark was our king, and he never legitimized Ramsay Snow! Am I right or what!?" The Lords gathered there cheered and shouted in approval. Naruto continued on, working the Northern Lords into a bloodthirsty frenzy.

"In the past, when House Bolton rebelled and fought against House Stark, they were allowed to live. And I say, my ancestor's may have been right. In the past, the horror stories of House Bolton helped protect the North from invasion. But they haven't been needed since Aegon Targaryen came to Westeros. And after what they did at the Red Wedding, conspiring with the Frey's, the same bastards who murdered your king's pregnant wife and his mother, and broke the Guest Right, they don't deserve to live!" The men roared in approval at him.

"Now," Naruto said as he turned to Ramsay, "I will admit, Ramsay, I had a hard time trying to figure out your punishment. I had thought to behead you but that would be to quick. I thought maybe I'd rip your guts out and let you bleed to death or let Ghost make a meal out of you, but again, still too quick." Naruto walked over to a table he had set up. "I even thought about letting your bloodhounds rip you to shreds. It would be poetic justice, since those hounds are the same one's you used to hunt countless innocent girls. But still too quick. I really had trouble figuring it out, until I found this." Naruto picked up a filleting knife and held it up for all to see.

"This is your families ancestral knife, I believe. The one you little shits pass down as a heirloom, as if the things your family has done is something to be proud of." Naruto snarled. "The crimes committed by you, Ramsay Snow, are too numerous and deplorable for a quick death, so instead, your punishment is to be tortured to death, and House Bolton will end by the same practice your house proudly practiced for thousand's of years!"

Naruto held the filleting knife in a brazier until the blade was red hot. "You raped Sansa and countless other girls. That will be the first thing you lose." Naruto said as he put gloves on, gripped Ramsay's cock and ball sac with his gloved hands, pulled them down hard, and proceeded to roughly saw away at them with the glowing red blade, violently cutting them off. The red hot blade cauterized the wound so Ramsay did not bleed out too quickly. Ramsay's screams of pain filled the air as the pain was too much for him to bear.

Naruto put the blade down to take gloves off. "We drew lots earlier so everyone here that you have tormented would get a chance to pay you back. The others will just take satisfaction in your screams. Now then, next is Lady Dustin."

Babrey Dustin, came and took the blade. "Now, remember," Naruto said, "whatever you decide to cut off, don't kill him. I would not deprive the other's of the opportunity to torment him before he is killed."

"You little whore!" Ramsay screamed at Barbrey Dustin, "Domeric screamed for mercy as my poison killed him, but I gave him none! I loved watching him bleed to death! And having his younger namesake by the fat bitch Walda ripped apart by my girls-It was even better than when I killed the real Domeric!"

Barbrey breathed hard almost attacked him but calmed herself down and turned to Naruto. "I need his mouth opened."

Naruto grabbed a pair of pincers from the torture tools and pulled Ramsay's mouth and pulled his tongue out before Barbery slowly sawed it off, Ramsay's muffled screams filling her ears, before she cut it off completely, and Ramsay screamed again. Barbrey held the tongue in the air and shouted, "Let's hear this bastard speak now of how he tormented our loved one's!" The Northern Lords roared in approval.

Lord Dustin was next. He took a moment to decide until he made his decision. "The breast!" He announced as he roughly cut of Ramsay's right pectoral and nipple. Ramsay's screams were becoming louder and longer as his pain lasted longer.

Lord Wyman Manderly was next. Wyman did not have the heart to participate, so his son Wylis, did it for him, and sliced him deep in his right side.

Smalljon ripped out one of his eyes.

It continued like this for another twenty minutes as the various Lords that decided to participate in this, tortured Ramsay for all the pain he had inflicted on their families and the North as a whole. Finally, it got to the last one. Sansa.

By this point, Ramsay was barely alive, looking like a mess and no longer had the energy to scream. "Well Sansa, you're the last one. How do you want him to die?" Naruto asked.

Sansa looked him over and wasn't sure she could go through with it. Naruto placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she looked back at him, and he nodded. She looked at Ramsay and took a deep breath before she steeled her expression and said, "Burn him."

"Get some pitch." Naruto ordered two of the Stark men and they rushed to get some flammable pitch, and came back a minute later. "Douse him." Naruto ordered, and they covered Ramsay from head to toe in it as well as most of the X, while leading a small trail from Sansa to the X.

Naruto handed Sansa a torch and she lit the trail where she was and watched as the flames moved from her until they engulfed the X and Ramsay, who screamed silently as he was slowly burned to ash, as his final moments were filled with unending pain.

The other lords began heading to their chamber's to sleep the night while Naruto and Sansa watched Ramsay die.

And as she watched the bastard that had raped and tormented her draw his last breath, she smiled.

 **Chapter End**


	9. The Ladder Wobbles

**Chapter 9 – The Ladder Wobbles**

 **The morning after he executed Ramsay**

It was morning out and Naruto was in the Broken Tower, checking up on current events via Greensight.

 **Vision**

Naruto checked up first on what had happened in Riverrun last night. Jaime had released Edmure back into Riverun, after a clever ploy of bluffing to Edumre that he would launch Edmure's son with Roslyn from a catapult into the castle of Riverrun if he didn't comply. Jaime was bluffing but Edmure could not tell what was what anymore, especially after being imprisoned for two years.

Edmure walked across the moat while Jaime and his army waited outside. The Gates closed and the drawbridge was drawn up, but Jaime was certain he had fooled Edmure enough that he would surrender the castle.

Edmure went up to the soldier that was the 2nd in command after Brynden Tully concerning the defense of Riverrun. Earlier, this same soldier had refused Brynden's orders when he told them not to lower the drawbridge.

"My lord," the soldier said, standing at attention for Lord Edmure.

"Command all the forces inside the castle to lay down their arms and open the gates." Edmure commanded as Brynden came up behind him.

"My lord-" The soldier tried to protest as he had refused Ser Brynden earlier because he figured his Lord Edmure would want to continue fighting, but now it wasn't looking like that.

"You lord has-" Brynden hit Edmure at the base of his neck, knocking him out.

"My lord!?" The soldiers said, stunned at Brynden's actions.

"Did I not fucking warn you!? I warned you all that this was a ploy, and you stupidly didn't listen! I was younger than you, boy, when I fought in the War of the NinePenny Kings. I've fought in 3 war's since then, so I know what I'm doing!" Brynden shouted in anger at the man, as he was personally a little bit offended that this green boy questioned him.

"My nephew has been held captive for two years! He is clearly not in his right state of mind and no order he gives should be taken seriously. The Kingslayer only let him come home, because he probably blackmailed him into doing exactly what he was ordering you to do! You think they'll let any of you live!? The Frey's and Lannister's will kill every last one of you for defying them!" Brynden shouted and saw that the men starting to come around to his way of thinking.

"But, my friends, this is a golden opportunity!" Brynden continued, "The Kingslayer's ploy has failed and he gave up his only remaining hostage! I've already sent word to the Mallister's, Bracken's, Blackwood's, Mooton's, and the Whent's. They'll have a host of 20,000 men assembled and here within a couple fortnight's. We can easily hold out til' then. And when they come, we'll take that Kingslayer in the ass, just as we did 5 years ago!" The men cheered as their loyalty to Brynden was renewed. The same soldier who had refused to heed Brynden earlier had also realized his error, and swore not to make that mistake again, and trust Ser Brynden's experience from now on.

But he had to ask. "What is to be done with Lord Edmure, my lord?"

"Confine him to his chambers. Nobody sees him but me." Brynden ordered and two Tully men picked him up and carried him off to his chambers.

An hour later and the gate still had not lowered, Jaime realized his ploy had failed and he was angry with himself, because they had given up their only valuable hostage.

 **Vision 1 end**

Naruto looked at something else. The Night King.

 **Vision 2**

The Night King was sitting at Hardholme with his army, rubbing the spot where he had been stabbed with a Dragonglass spear. That same spot had not healed.

Worse yet, he had lost his precognition. His ability to see into the future was gone, and now his hated enemy had the advantage. He would need to gather up all of his weapons, including his Ice Spiders and Ice Dragons. It would take another 2 years to do so, since he had to go back to the lands of Always Winter, but he could not afford to take anymore chances.

 **Vision 2 end**

He checked King's Landing and his clones had gotten all the wildfire out, all except the stuff underneath Baelor's sept and the Alchemist's guild. When Cersei blew up the Sept in 3 months, she would end up causing a chain reaction that would blow up the Alchemist's guild and Flea Bottom as well, which ensure no more Wildfire would ever be produced again and that she killed all of the Faith Militant. He still intended to let Cersei blow up the Sept because it would end up killing all the member's of the resurgent Faith Militant. They were not someone he needed to deal with when he came to power. His son Maegor had to become extremely cruel to deal with them. He had no choice, those religious hypocrites nearly undid his young dynasty. But his son's cruelty was too much for Maegor, as that, combined with all the betrayals he suffered, the lack of male heirs, or any sort of comfort after the death of his mother, had driven Maegor to take his own life.

Admittedly, he was sad that the explosions would end up leveling Flea Bottom and killing a total of 300,000 people. As King's Landing had more the 700,000 people living in it right now, about 150,000 being refugee's from the war, more than half the population would die. He did not want to do this, but it would solve all his problems concerning the Faith Militant, the Pyromancer's, and he could point the finger at Cersei, turn the people against her, and they would be so fed up with her that they would open the gates for him gladly.

Ending his vision, he checked on Dorne. He hadn't paid much attention to Dorne, because it mostly didn't concern him. The last time he had checked up on Dorne was in the middle of 298 AC. Doran's eldest son Quentyn had gotten killed in a pirate attack while he had been traveling to Essos to meet Daenerys and marry her in secret. Arianne had also been exiled for probably finding out about Doran's ridiculous plan to marry her to Viserys.

Apparently, his taking over of Jon's body has caused a butterfly effect. Ellaria Sand and the Sand Snakes did not attempt to harm Myrcella, but Jaime did still break into Sunspear to get her back. His interference had somehow made Ellaria and the Sand Snakes remember that Oberyn would never condone harming children. Anyway, Myrcella, Trystane, and Doran still died, but it was because of assassin's, which his vision showed Littlefinger was responsible. Littlefinger had hired Faceless Men to kill them in an attempt to cause more chaos and also weaken the Baratheon/Lannister (although in reality, it was only a Lannister) dynasty in preparation for his own takeover. Now, Arianne Martell was on her way back to take control of Dorne.

He decided to then look for where the last 25% of his power was and he found it. It was inside of Euron Greyojoy. Years ago, he was desperate to get out of the tree, and he tried to possess Euron Greyjoy, but when he tried, he learned just how tightly bound to the weirwood tree he was. The failed possession left Euron insane. His attempt awakened Euron's own magic, and thankfully, he didn't know how to access the part of Naruto's power that was sleeping inside of him. He could have done all kinds of damage if he did. But as Naruto saw more of his vision, he stopped and went still.

For sitting in the captain's quarters was his old Dragonbinder horn.

When Naruto had been Valyrius the Firebringer and was trying to figure out how to control Dragons, his first attempt was the Dragonbinder horn. Because there was no guide to controlling dragons at that point. So, he created the horn, which bound the dragon's to his will. The problem was the slave bond it established with the Dragons was flimsy, and about a year after creating it, he managed to figuring out how Dragon's naturally bonded with their riders. He tried to destroy the horn but found he did not have the power to do it back then, so instead, he buried it underneath a thousand runic seals, and entrusted House Belearys to guard it. Within 3 generation's, House Belearys had forgotten the horn even existed and all dragonriders of the Freehold used the superior bonding method. And even when the Freehold blew up and the seals broke, he figured it did not matter because nobody would get deep enough into the Freehold to find it.

But Euron did. He was able to navigate the ruins of the Freehold and come out it unscathed because Euron had Naruto's magic protecting him from all the bad stuff in the smoking sea.

This was bad. He needed to destroy that horn and kill Euron right. FUCKING! NOW!

Naruto got up out of his seat and apparated away, his form twisting and bending through time and space.

 **The Silence**

Euron was on the deck of his ship, smirking about how he was going to return to the Iron Islands, assassinate his brother and take over the Iron Islands during the Kingsmoot. Then he would use the Dragonbinder to enslave Daenerys's dragons and conquer Westeros.

Then he walked back down to his quarters to find the guards who had been guarding his quarters had been slaughtered. Cautiously, he pulled out his sword and entered to see Naruto holding a bloodstained Dark Sister in one hand and the Dragonbinder horn in the other. The horn he would use to control Daenerys's dragons.

"Who the hell are you? How did you get in here?" Euron demanded. This guy could not possibly be one of his crew members as he would have noticed that. Plus, it had been 2 weeks since he last docked his ship.

"You know, it really is impressive. That you found this deep within the ruins of Valyria," Naruto said as he held it up to examine it, "Did you know that this horn is the only Dragonbinder in existence? There isn't another like it the world." Naruto turned to Euron and said, "Thank you for finding it for me, Crow's Eye."

"Now tell me," Naruto said as his eyes turned completely red, "Did ya miss me?"

Now Euron understood who this was. The man with the red eyes who had thrown him from the tower in his dreams as a boy to awaken his magic and then tried to steal his body, but failed. It had left mental scars on Euron, which was where his fascination with magic and his cruelty came from.

He raised his sword to strike Naruto down, but Naruto flicked his finger, causing the sword to fly out of Euron's hand, while another flicked caused Euron to fly toward Naruto as Naruto gripped Euron's face, holding him there and preventing him from moving. Naruto put the Dragonbinder down and ripped off Euron's eyepatch to reveal the black and red eye, where his power from his failed possession attempt had stored itself.

"I'll be taking that back." Naruto said as his power flowed out of Euron, turning Euron's red eye to a blue one, and a euphoric feeling passing over Naruto as his red aura appeared around him and his full power was restored. Across the entire world, storm's appeared and blanketed the entire planet, great bolt's of lightning lit the sky bright as day as the thunder they produced shook the foundations of many buildings. The sea's raged as wave's crashed against the shores, and the Earth shook, as if were about to split open.

Naruto threw Euron to the ground and held his there telekinectly.

"Don't worry," Naruto said, "Your death will be quick." Naruto rubbed his right fingers together and snapped his fingers. Euron, for several seconds, felt like his entire body was tearing itself apart. And as he screamed out in pain, his entire body combusted into a shower of blood and guts, painting the quarters red with his blood and gore.

"Ah, it's good to be back." Naruto sighed as he relished have his essence be restored to 100%. He looked at the Dragonbinder horn and channeled his power into it, causing it to heat up. The horn glowed white hot, and then melted into a puddle, rendering the only artifact that could bind a dragon into a useless puddle of molten metal.

"Thank the fucking Gods I took care of this now. If he had gotten even one of my dragons under his command, it could have been a disaster." Naruto said outloud.

"Oh, before I forget," Naruto said as he slammed his hand to the floor and called down a lightning strike, apparating away before the bolt of lightning hit. When the lightning bolt hit the ship, it blew the ship up, killing most of the crew. The few that survived the initial blast would soon drown at sea.

 **Winterfell**

He appeared back in the Broken Tower. Without Euron to show up at the Kingsmoot in 6 weeks, since Balon would die by then, Yara would take over, which would leave Daenerys without the Iron Islands support. And since he planned to kill all the Ironborn once he was done retaking the Riverlands, he preferred to keep them all in one place. But first, he had some stuff to take care of here.

Later, he was in the Great Hall, have a dinner meeting with a certain Vale Lord and Lady that he needed on his side for his plan for Littlefinger.

"Lord Yohn, Lady Waynewood, thank you for agreeing to meet with me. Let us dig in." Naruto offered and the 3 had their meal while making smalltalk.

Once they finished their meal, Lady Waynewood decided to cut to heart of the matter. "Why did you really wish to meet with us, Lord Stark?"

Naruto appeared hesitant for a moment before saying, "I will be honest, I have my concerns about Baelish being in my home. I don't feel as though I can trust him."

"What makes you say that, Lord Stark?" Lord Yohn asked, curious where this was coming from.

"I have it on good authority that he betrayed Ned Stark, which as we all know, led to his unjust death." Naruto said, causing Lord Yohn and Lady Waynewood.

"Who told you this?" Lady Waynewood asked and wondered if they could use this to advance their own plans for the Vale and Baelish.

"Someone who was there. Someone who betrayed Ned Stark with Baelish. Janos Slynt, the Commander of the City Watch. He was very eager to regale me with all the details, including how when his men slaughtered the Stark Retinue, Baelish held a knife to Ned's throat and said, ' _I did warn you not to trust me.'_ And then, there is that whole business where Sansa was sold off to the Boltons, to raped and abused that he was responsible for orchestrating." Naruto said with grit teeth and a clenched fist.

"Do you wish ill on Lord Baelish?" Lord Yohn asked and Naruto looked at him.

"That should be obvious. He is responsible for Ned Stark's death." Naruto said.

Lady Waynewood and Lord Yohn looked at each other, now believing that this was the avenue they were looking for, and decided to take a leap of faith.

"We must admit that we did not know that, Lord Stark. We too, along with many of the Vale Lords, wish Baelish gone, but only the two of us know the extent that some of his crimes go." Lord Yohn said.

"Such as?"

"Tell me Lord Stark, do you know how Jon Arryn looked in his youth?" Lady Waynewood began as the Vale Lady and her compatriot moved towards their endgame.

 **That night**

 **Lemon**

It was nighttime now, and Naruto was in the lord's solar, wearing nothing but a pair of pants as he laid on his bed. Next to his him was Val, dressing in nothing but a white nightgown. Currently they were kissing.

They pulled away from the kiss and Naruto, staring lovingly into her eyes, said, "I missed you."

Val smiled down at him as she sat up and undid the braids in his hair while Naruto watched her. "Have you had any problems adjusting to Winterfell?" He asked.

Val shrugged and said, "No."

Naruto 'hmmed' and sighed contently as he tickled her sides, which made her giggle a little bit. "Did you miss me during the month we were separated?" He asked.

Val smiled as she undid the last of her hair braids as she leaned closer to him and he propped himself up on his arms. "I ached with love longing. My belly was empty of laughter." She whispered sultrily to him.

"Is that what you want? Hmm?" Naruto said as they shared a quick kiss, "You want to me to make you laugh?"

Val bit her lip sexily and shook her head, "I don't want to laugh now."

She pushed him on his back and climbed on top of him straddling him. "I want to ride you. Like a bull," She said to him as she kissed him deeply before pulling back. "Like a wild bull." She kissed him deeply and their tongues battled for dominance as she wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning as he squeezed her ass. She grinded her hips against his, helping her lover get hard as they made out.

Naruto's hands went from groping Val's toned ass to undoing his breaches while Val pulled her nightgown up over her head and tossed it onto the floor. They went back to kissing each other before Val broke their make-out session and kissed her way down his neck and all the way to his cock, which was already at full strength and as hard a steel.

She took it in her hands and started stroking it with a firm but gentle grip and she smiled when she saw his eyes roll back and he let out a deep groan from the pleasure she brought to him. She stroked it a few more times before giving the head of his cock a quick lick which sent a shiver of pleasure up the man's spine. She lick it a few more times before engulfing it into her mouth outright till his pubes were tickling her nose. Naruto was moaning in bliss as the blonde deep throated him and to add to the pleasure, she brought one of her hands up to play with his balls.

Soon, Val went from slow and steady to quickly bringing her head up and down on his dick. Val moaned from the taste and scent of his manhood and Naruto almost lost it right then and there from the vibrations of her voice over his cock. Naruto brought one of his hands to the back of her head as if to guide her as she started bobbing her head up and down his cock. Val would stir things up further by switching between sucking him off to stroking his now wet cock in her hands. She felt Naruto twitch in her hand seconds later.

Val brought Naruto's cock into her mouth again and worked the shaft in her hands fast and furiously all the while Naruto was beginning to reach his end. "Val!" he said gritting his teeth. "I'm gonna cum!" he warned. Naruto slammed his eyes shut and blew his load into her mouth. Val moaned from the taste and soon had to work hard in swallowing as quickly as she could so as not to choke. It was tough but she managed to gulp down every last drop so as not to waste it. After she finished drinking his semen she sat back up licking her lips. "Naruto, you taste delicious." she purred looking at him.

Naruto got up and locked lips with the beautiful blonde once again and sat up with her sitting in his lap. After making out with her again for a couple of minutes he parted lips with her and then started kissing her neck.

Val whimpered from the attention he gave her as she got more and more excited as he started kissing a trail down her body. First from her neck to her sternum then down to her breasts. Naruto switched between both her tits, suckling one and massaging the other in one hand while his other hand had two fingers inside her pussy and was fingering her.

Naruto took one of Val's hands and placed it on his cock. Val understood what he wanted and started stroking his big cock to get him hard again. After some time of sucking the right one, he switched to the left breast and slid his right hand down her body to her perfectly shaven pussy and began rubbing it. He pinched her clit with his thumb and index finger, playing with it for a few minutes before inserting two of his fingers into her pussy.

After some time of finger fucking her, he slipped a third finger into her pussy. Val was moaning from the pleasure she was receiving at the hands of her lover and Naruto smirked as he heard her moaning loudly from the waves of pleasure that coursed through her. She could feel her climax fast approaching.

Val smiled went she felt his cock harden up, reaching full mast again and said, "Mm, hard again already?"

"Well, you did say you wanted to ride me," Naruto said with a smirk as he laid on his back, "What are you waiting for, an invitation?"

Val smirked back as lined his cock up with her pussy, Naruto holding her hips to help guide her. Without warning, she slammed herself down on his massive cock, his hardened tool stretching her to her limits. Val had already been close to a climax before they started the main course and the sudden way she had made him enter her was too much. "I'm cumming!" She cried out as her pussy tightened around his cock. Her pussy juices ran down his hard length and her inner walls spasmed with jolts.

"Your so fucking beautiful, Val," Naruto groaned in pleasure loudly as he held onto Val's waist while he started to thrust his cock forth into her wet womanhood that felt so tight on his length. His hands moved to her stomach to make circles around it, before finally moving his hands upward to once again begin to grope the Free Folk Princess's breasts.

Naruto growled huskily as he cupped the breasts and started to caress them while Val placed her hand's on Naruto chest and rode her lover's length in perfect harmony with his own movements, causing his thrusts to penetrate her womanhood deeply. Val moaned loudly and her eyes rolled into the back of her head in pure ecstasy.

Naruto rubbed Val's tits together and he loved how warm and tender they felt in his palms while the Free Woman continued to buck her hips in response to all of this. Val;s hands moved to Naruto's shoulder's and held onto them tightly while digging her nails into his as Naruto's cock crashed into her tightening womanhood that grinded it with each movement of her hips.

Val's pleasure soared higher than ever as Naruto pulled her down to him, his tongue slipping into her mouth as he hungrily made out with her, while he continued to thrust up into her and she slammed her hips down onto his cock.

Naruto and Val moaned loudly as he pounded into her one last time before her walls clamped down onto him as she came again and Naruto reached his own climax, unleashing a wave of hot spunk into her hungry and fertile womb. Val cried out in pleasure as their shared release poured out of her and trailed down Naruto's cock.

Naruto and Val locked lips yet again after taking a few minutes to rest while they continued thrusting their hips into one another and their lovemaking continued long into the night.

 **End Lemon**

 **The next morning**

Naruto was inside the dining hall at the main table with Val and Melisandre. Jon's old emotions were still raw and he felt like he had to say something.

"Back before the war of the 5 Kings began and when we would have feasts, Lady Stark would always make me sit down there," Naruto said pointing to the other side of the room, "Away from her trueborn children. Made me feel like a bit of an outcast in my own family."

"Could have been worse. You at least had a warm castle to sleep in, not a tent in the middle of the tundra," Val said.

"She's right. You at least had a family. You had feasts." Lady Melisandre said.

Naruto smiles at their words.

"Aye, you're right. I was luckier than most." Naruto said.

Ser Davos came in looking very upset. He tosses something to Lady Melisandre and she looks at it in her hands. Naruto and Val looked at it and could see it was a burn wooden stag toy.

"What is that?" Naruto asked.

"Tell him." Ser Davos said. Melisandre was at a loss for words, regret clear in her eyes. "Tell them who it belonged to."

"The Princess Shireen," Melisandre said.

"Tell him what you did to her." Ser Davos demanded. "Tell him!"

Melisandre lip trembled before she found her strength to answer. "We burned her at the stake."

Naruto had known Stannis would burn people at the stake from watching him with his Greensight but he didn't think he would do it to his own daughter. He hadn't bothered to watch it playout because at that point, he was directing all his energy to taking over Jon and escaping the tree. Naruto felt his stomach take a nasty turn from the inside out at the thought of burning one of his own children. He had done a lot of terrible things to get good outcomes. He had created the Freehold and allowed it to become what it did, participated in the genocide of the Rhoynar to prevent them from destroying the Freehold, wiped entire families as Aegon the conqueror, killed his own brother and relatives as Brynden Rivers. Naruto was something far more dangerous than a monster. He was a good man who did terrible things to get even greater outcomes. But he never killed his own children to achieve those ends. Stannis had clearly fallen far if he believed any good could come of burning his only child.

"Why?" Ser Davos demanded.

"The army was trapped. The horses were dying. It was the only way." Lady Melisandre said.

"You burned a little girl alive!" Ser Davos shouted.

"I only do what my Lord commands." Lady Melisandre protested.

"If he commands you to burn children, your Lord is evil." Ser Davos shouted.

"We are standing here because of him. Naruto Targaryen is alive and as his true self because the Lord willed it." Lady Melisandre said.

"I loved that little girl as if she were my own daughter. She was good, she was kind. And you killed her!" Ser Davos shouted.

"So did her father." Lady Melisandre countered. "So did her mother. Yet I don't hear you cursing their names." Ser Davos look like he was going to break down. "I only offered them a way out. They didn't have to take it. The both of them burned their daughter."

"So what? They all died anyway. You told everyone Stannis was the one. You had him believing it, all of them fooled. And you lied." Ser Davos said in a loud voice.

"I didn't lie," Lady Melisandre said. "I was just wrong."

"Aye, you were wrong. How many died because you were ' _just'_ wrong." Ser Davos demanded. Lady Melisandre had no answer. "I ask your leave to execute this woman for murder. She admits to the crime." Ser Davos requested of Naruto.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Naruto asked her.

"I've been ready to die for many years. If the Lord was done with me, so be it, but he's not. You've seen the Night King, Naruto Targaryen. You know the Great War is on the horizon. You know the Army of the dead will be upon us soon. And you know that I can help you win that war."

"Ser Davos," Naruto said after thinking for a minute. "While what she did was hideous, I can't punish her for what she did on Stannis Baratheon's orders. She served a different king, thus she was his to punish. Stannis Baratheon chose to burn his daughter and he paid for his crime by losing his wife, his army, and his life."

"Your Grace, I demand justice." Ser Davos begged in a loud voice. Naruto held up his hand to stop Ser Davos from speaking.

"However, Lady Melisandre, you will that I don't ascribe to burning little girls for no reason. You speak the truth, you have been most helpful and you will be able to help us in surviving the Long Night. And in case I get killed again, I need you to bring me back. So, this is the only warning. If you burn any more innocent people without my leave, you will be banished from Westeros. Understood?" Naruto asked. He liked Melisandre well enough, but now that it had been brought up, he had to lay down the law.

Lady Melisandre nods her head in understanding. She looked a bit sad and her eyes were a bit puffy.

"If you step out of line again, I'll kill you myself." Ser Davos threaten.

"Ser Davos, remove your glove and show me your right hand," Naruto said. The Onion Knight did so.

"Val, please cut his right hand off at the wrist," Naruto said. Val appeared confused at the request.

"What treachery is this?" Ser Davos demands as he uses his left hand to reach for his sword.

"No treachery," Naruto said with a hard look. "I need you to be able to use both hands. Your right hand has been crippled since Stannis cut off your fingers and is currently useless. I'm going to replace it with a new hand." Naruto said.

"How can you do that?" Ser Davos asked still not convinced.

"Allow me to show you," Naruto said as he waves his hand, channeling his magic and a hand made of a molten black metal with the symbol of House Targaryen appeared.

"This little spell is called the Dragon Hand. A spell crafted by the Valyrians whenever one of them lost a hand. This hand is made of fused black dragonstone, harder than steel or diamond. It will function just like a normal hand." Naruto explained.

"Why do you want to remove my hand?" Ser Davos asked.

"I want you to be able to use both hands so that you can fight at your best. You've shown yourself to be loyal to a cause worth fighting for. Consider this your reward for serving me so faithfully when you didn't have to and as incentive to continue to do so." Naruto said.

Ser Davos nods his head and rolls up his sleeves as he holds his arm out. Val unsheathed the sword part of Dragonheart and cuts his hand off cleanly at the wrist. The crippled hand dropped to the floor and Davos held the stump up to lessen the bleeding.

He then holds out his bloody stump for Naruto. Naruto channels his magic and the black hand attaches itself to Ser Davos bleeding wrist and the bleeding stops. Ser Davos flexes his new hand and looks at it. A smile was brought to his face.

"The rest of the Northern Lords will be here in a few days to discuss what's next for the North. I want all 3 of you in attendance." Naruto said. "Now leave me."

"Your grace," said the guard standing outside as they didso, "There are two knights, two sellswords, and a lady Seastar at the gates asking to see you."

' _Sellswords?'_ Naruto wondered as he checked it real quick with his greensight and was confused. ' _Oh Shiera, what are you up to?'_

"Oh, so they're early. Excellent. Send them in." Naruto ordered and the Stark guard obeyed.

A few minutes later, the guards let in the woman and two knight's. The two sellswords stayed outside.

"Your grace," Shiera Seastar and the Kingsguard knights greeted with a bow.

"Stand up, Lady Seastar, Sers. There is no need for that here with me." Naruto said as he motioned for them to stand up.

"It's been a long time. Hasn't it," Naruto said as he approached Shiera.

"That it has," Shiera said as they stopped several feet from each other, "Awfully confident of you, not wearing any weapons."

"Who says I'm not," Naruto asked rhetorically, before Shiera smiled and enveloped Naruto in a hug which he returned.

"I've missed you," Naruto whispered in her ear.

"70 years was too long to be separated from you, Naruto," She whispered back.

"My only comfort being stuck in that damn weirwood was knowing you were alive and well." Naruto whispered as he asked, "Do they know about me?"

"If you mean you're true identity, then no, I didn't tell them. It isn't my secret to tell." Shiera whispered back as they pulled apart.

"So, you revived them then." Naruto said as Ser Arthur and Ser Gerold removed the cloaks they were wearing and revealed their faces. "Lord Commander Gerold Hightower and Ser Arthur Dayne. I did not realize you two were alive again when I tried to have my Red Witch summon your dead bodies to me so I could revive you."

"We have Lady Seastar to thank for that, your grace," Hightower said, "She revived us 5 years ago and we followed her, waiting for you to come into your true self, not Ned Stark's bastard."

"If only it hadn't included joining the Night's Watch and only being able to leave after I died." Naruto quipped, and both knight's felt anger and shame that they had not been able to protect Rhaeghar's son, whom they had already given their live's for once already.

"The both of us are deeply ashamed of not being here to protect you, Your Grace," Arthur said.

"Come, Ser Arthur. It's no matter, everything worked out in the end," Naruto said as he took his glamour charm off, revealing his true self, confusing the knights, so Naruto explained "When I was resurrected, my father's Targaryen looks became dominant, so I had this made to look like my old self, at least until it was time to reveal myself to the rest of the world."

"In truth, you 3 could not have shown up at a better time. With both of you and Howland Reed to back up the story of my birth, no one will be able to question my legitimacy as Rhaeghar's son." Naruto said before he remembered something and asked Arthur, "Will you be alright, being in the same room as the man who killed you?"

"As long as I'm not standing close to him, I will be fine, Your Grace," Ser Arthur said.

"Just Naruto when in private, Arthur." Naruto said, which brought a sad smile to Arthur and Hightower's face. "Have I upset you?"

"No, You-Naruto. It's just that your father was the same way. He didn't like being addressed formally in private." Arthur said, and Naruto gained a wistful look.

"Part of me wishes I could have known him. Known what it would have been like to have real parents. I hope to maybe hear more about him. And my mother." Naruto said with a knowing look while he played up Jon's honest desire to have known his real parents, and Hightower and Dayne both acknowledged it, promising to tell stories of Rhaeghar and Lyana soon enough.

"Now Shiera, I'm told there are two more people with you," Naruto said with knowing look and she gained a playful look, as if she was about to blow his boots off.

"You two can come in." Shiera called and the two cloaked sellswords came in.

"You can remove your cloaks, my lords," Shiera said, causing Naruto to look at her. He was really confused now.

The two men pulled their hoods down. Both of them were old, the younger one having red hair and green eyes while the elder had gray hair and green eyes, one looking to be about 60 and the 40. The 60 year old stepped forward, his stance confident and Naruto examined him and held his hand out to shake. "Naruto Targaryen, son of Rhaeghar Targaryen", he greeted as the old red head shook his hand.

"My name is Tion Reyne. In my youth, I was called Tion "the Red" Tarbeck." The now-named Tion Reyne said, shocking Naruto.

"As far as Westeros was aware, you're supposed to be dead." Naruto said, and Tion snorted.

"It's easy to make yourself appear dead when you've been crushed underneath a falling castle," Tion said.

"How did you survive?" Naruto wondered.

"My father and mother, Lord Walderan Tarbeck and Lady Elyn Reyne, kept me away from the battle. They didn't want me to get killed, especially when our scouts saw Tywin's host was too big to fight. My mother had me sneak out in disguise with a dozen loyal guards and my sister Rohanne's son, Alastor Tarbeck." Tion said as the 40 year old Alastor stepped forward and shook hands with Naruto. "I stayed close enough to the battle to see Tywin bring down my family's castle with siege engines. And stayed long enough to watch my uncle, Roger Reyne, be routed. After that, my men and I bolted out of the Westerlands. We scarcely made it past House Lefford. Once we made it to King Landing, we booked passage to Essos and moved to Braavos."

"After we made it to Braavos," Alastor continued, "Uncle, used his skills in finance to work for the Iron Bank of Braavos, and we disappeared into the system after hiding our last names, so Tywin wouldn't find us. It's also were he met his wife and mother of his 4 children."

"We don't have to get into that." Tion said to Alastor, "I'm sure Lord Stark isn't necessarily interested in our love lives."

"I might like to hear that story sometime," Naruto said in friendly tone, "But you're correct. That story is better saved for another time. So, you worked for the Iron Bank. Then what?"

"I taught my sons and my nephew everything I could. After my sons and Alastor were old enough, I had them join the Golden Company to get real experience leading an army and fighting battles. After that, they came back and got wives and children of their own, and we began to build our own version of the Golden Company, called the Red Coats." Tion said, causing Naruto to gain a look of recognition.

"I had heard about that company. The only one's who could rival the Golden Company. You have…what, 10,000 men?" Naruto asked.

"14,000." Alastor clarified.

"So, how did Shiera find you?" Naruto asked.

"That is an interesting story. I was in Qarth 4 years ago on a business trip when I happened to be in the city as the same as Daenerys. I was considering approaching her, but she had nothing to offer me, so I declined approaching. As I was preparing to leave, Lady Seastar approached me, somehow knowing who I was. She showed me more than a few things, such as Ser Gerold and Ser Arthur, alive and well, and then what was coming. Let's just say, I saw a valuable ally in her. And when events lined up exactly as she predicted, it only further cemented that belief." Tion said.

"Let cut to the heart of the matter. What do you hope to gain by allying with me? I have a strong suspicion, but I would like to hear it from you." Naruto asked.

"We want revenge on House Lannister. They murdered both our families. Killed not just our idiot uncle and my parents, but also all the women and children when they flooded Castamere." Tion said. "We wish to give them the same treatment. I am disappointed that Tywin is dead, as I wanted to break him as I undid his legacy, but I will settle for his children and brother."

"And we also want what Roger Reyne tried to take when he rebelled. The Westerlands." Alaastor added.

"Believe me, after what Tywin did to both of my half-siblings by Elia, and my cousins by Ned Stark, I will never trust a Lannister. Deliver me the Westerlands, and I will name House Reyne the Warden of the Westerlands when I take the throne. You can have the other Lannister's but Jaime and Cersei are mine to kill. You can even have Casterly Rock, since Castamere is still a ruin, and Lannisport as your new seat." Naruto offered as he held out his hand.

"It will be Reyneport when we are done." Tion agreed as they shook hands, sealing their alliance.

 **Chapter End**

 **This chapter is too big for one chapter. Seriously, I was at 12,000+ words with the other part thrown in, so I decided to stop this chapter here.**

 **Tion Reyne(Jeremy Irons).**

 **Alastor Tarbeck (** ** **Tony Curran)****

 **Can I just also say that Cersei's plot armor is REALLY starting to make me angry, especially after hearing about what happened in S8 EP 4? She has the THICKEST plot armor I have seen from any Game of Thrones character, and considering some of the shit Jon has survived, that's saying something.**

 ** ** **Let's just say all that High-Quality Lannister Plot Armor won't be saving the little bitch this time.******


	10. The Ladder Breaks

**Dawn Breaks over Westeros**

 **Chap 10 - the Ladder Breaks**

 **Chapter Start**

Right after his meeting with the Reynes, Naruto had some dinner and right after, he went to his room to see Melisandre crying and sniffling. Naruto guessed that it was due to the guilt of burning Shireen.

"Hey Mel," Naruto said as he closed the door behind him. "I'm sorry, about that business with Davos. But he brought it up, and I had to lay down the law."

"It is no matter, your grace," Mel said but her sad tone and sniffling told him otherwise.

"You feel guilty, about Shireen," Naruto observed and Melisandre looked down in shame.

"I shouldn't have suggested it. But it was the only option I could think to give Lord Stannis a fighting chance. And…it didn't matter. Half the men abandoned him, and they all died anyway. I helped burn an innocent girl for nothing."

"You did what you could. You provided Stannis a way out, he didn't have to take it. The Red God works in mysterious ways," Naruto said as he cupped her cheeks and wiped away her tears. "Let me help you feel better, my red priestess."

 **Lemon ALERT!**

Naruto pulled Melisandre in for a passionate kiss and the Red Woman melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around her king and her lover. Naruto undid her necklace and let it fall to the floor while she took off his moonstone broach. Naruto very quickly threw off his his clothes to reveal his strong and powerful physique and semi-hard cock while Melisandre undid her robe and let it fall to the floor, revealing her naked glory. Naruto pulled her in for another passionate kiss, their naked bodies pressed up against one another.

"Well this is exciting," came a voice. Naruto turned sharply, a sword of fire in his hand, pointed at the shadows. Only for Shiera to step into the light, wearing nothing a big fur cloak.

Naruto sighed and dispelled the sword. Shiera was probably the only one woman in the world who could sneak up on him. "You shouldn't sneak up on me. I could have actually hurt you."

"But it was always so much fun 70 years ago in Kings Landing." Shiera teased and Melisandre was utterly confused at what they were talking about.

Naruto noticed this and said, "Lets just say I'm a lot older than I look." Naruto kissed Melisandre, mentally showing his interaction Jon.

Melisandre was shocked as she pulled away. Naruto wasn't the reincarnation of Azor Ahai. He **IS** Azor Ahai. And he had chosen her as one of his lovers. Words could not describe how touched and honored she felt. She should be prostrating herself before him and pleasing him, not feeling sad over her mistakes. They had led her to the savior. Any trace of sadness was erased in that moment and replaced by intense devotion and affection for her lord, her king and her Master.

"My king, how may I serve you?" Melisandre said with intense devotion, lust and affection for Naruto as she knelt on her knees, looking up at him.

"You can start by worshipping the divine rod of Azor Ahai, my lovely priestess." Naruto teased and Melisandre immediately began to work diligently, fondling his balls and sucking his semi-hard cock, so that she might be blessed with the seed of Azor Ahai.

"Wow, you changed her mood awfully quick." Shiera giggled with the lovely voice of hers.

"She's truly devoted to the Lord of Light, and now, to me." Naruto said as he eyed his oldest lover. "So, not even a day and you want back in my bed already."

"I've never taken another man into my bed. I've stayed loyal to you all this time, Naruto," Shiera said, almost sounding offended but he knew she was just playing. He had looked into the past to see how loyal she had been, never taking another man into her bed and securing him allies and influential servants. "I've never wanted anyone as much as I wanted you. You are the man that I love, the only one worthy to be my partner. Even knowing your true identity didn't change that. I love you, I always have, and I will never let you go again."

"I love you as well, Shiera. I loved you the longest of all my women and that hasn't changed. Come, let us celebrate our reunion. Join the party," Naruto wiggled his eyebrows. Shiera undid her fur cloak, letting it fall to the floor, and as he had expected, she was completely naked underneath.

As Melisandre dutifully sucked his fully hardened cock, Naruto placed a hand on her head, enticing the Red Witch further. As he groaned from her skillful sucking, Naruto took a second to admire Shiera and her body. She was perfect, truly the most beautiful woman to ever grace Westeros.

Shiera sauntered over to her lover slowly and sensually. When she reached him her hands caressed his face and pulled him in for a passionate kiss, their tongues exploring each other's mouths. As they kissed, she pulled his right hand down towards her perfectly shaved cunt and allowed Naruto to feel his prize. Truly, her pussy was luscious; a nice light pink color, her outer lips as soft as cotton, her inner walls smoother than velvet, yet warmer, tighter, and wetter than any other pussy he had fucked across his many lives.

Naruto began to finger Shiera as he whispered in her ear while Melisandre continued to suck him off. "Mm, it been many years since I've had the pleasure of fucking this beautiful cunt. And just like back then, it's all mine. Just like the rest of you."

"Ah, Naruto," Shiera moaned as hands touched her in her most sacred place for the first time in 70 years. "I need you. I'm all yours."

"Prove it, then." Naruto said cheekily as he withdrew his hand from her cunt, causing her to whine a bit at the loss of his skillful hands. "Help Melisandre suck my cock."

Shiera's hungrily looked at his dick which Melisandre just released as she took a gasp of air. Shiera took opportunity to take Melisandre's place and swallowed down the whole cock in one go without hesitation. Naruto gasped as he suddenly felt Shiera's mouth suck on his tool, he felt her tongue coil around his hard shaft as she bobbed her head up and down. _'Guess 70 years of staying loyal to me has left her with a lot of pent up lust.'_ Naruto chuckled at the thought before groaning as Melisandre played with his balls, sucking on one and the licking along the base of the shaft.

With the double blowjob, it didn't take much longer for him to blow his load down Shiera's throat, filling her stomach with his extra hot sperm. Naruto was recovering his breath as he watched Melisandre lick up the semen that splashed on Shiera's face. The sight was enough to get back to him full mast in an instant.

Naruto wasn't sure what, but between Melisandre's new-found devotion and adoration for him, and Shiera's 70 long pent up lust and obvious love and devotion to him, he was really getting into this whole roleplay thing they were doing, where he was the dominating divine god, and the two beauties who had just sucked him off were his lusty and submissive priestesses who were responsible for satisfying all his sexual desires.

Naruto sat on the bed and said to Melisandre and Shiera, playing up the whole roleplay thing "Melisandre, it's time for you receive the seed of Azor Ahai properly. Shiera, come here and sit on my face. I haven't tasted that perfect cunt of yours in ages."

Both of the lovely ladies crawled onto the bed. Shiera climbed on top of Naruto's face. Naruto reached behind her and grabbed Shiera by her delicious ass firmly. Naruto used his tongue to lick and caress her womanhood.

Melisandre rose up and sank herself down onto Naruto's pole. The engorged cock pushed deep inside of Melisandre's tight body. Melisandre gasped as she came around Naruto's cock. He was even bigger now that his power was restored.

Melisandre grabbed Naruto's torso and drove herself down onto his huge cock to fill herself up completely. Each and every thrust hit the entrance to her womb. Her wet flesh connected with Naruto's firm thighs the further and deeper she shoved herself down upon his mighty rod. Naruto let go of Shiera's ass, and gripped Melisandre's hips, thrusting up as she came down on him. His size, his thickness, and the force of his thrusts quickly pushed her over the edge within a few minutes, coating his cock again with her love juices.

Melisandre received a nice and warm kiss from Shiera and it quickly devolved into a makeout session between Melisandre and Shiera. Shiera moaned into Melisandre's mouth as Melisandre played with Shiera's luscious and perfect breasts. Between Melisandre's fondling and Naruto's vigourous licking, it wasn't long before Shiera came for the first time in 70 years, almost screaming into Melisandre's mouth as Shiera unleashed a torrent of her sweet nectar onto Naruto's face, which he eagerly lapped up. Shiera removed herself from Naruto's face and lay back, needing a little rest from that intense orgasm.

Naruto then gripped Melisandre's hips and flipped her over so she was on her back and he thrust into her wet, dripping snatch. Melisandre, in response to his powerful and quick thrusts, wrapped her legs around his waist to draw him further into her and her arms wrapped around his muscled back. Naruto groped her ass as he fucked her and kissed his Red Priestess smooth neck.

"I'm getting close," Melisandre announced, "That's the spot…that's the spot right there, My Lord!"

"Take my seed, Melisandre! Accept the royal load of Azor Ahai and bear me a son!" Naruto exclaimed. The idea of being blessed with the son of Azor Ahai pushed her over the edge and she exploded around his cock. Her climax pushed Naruto over the edge and he unleashed his seed inside of her, filling her fertile womb completely.

"Why don't we let you rest, darling," Naruto said as he pulled out Melisandre and made his way over to Shiera. Naruto pulled her onto his lap, his massive pole rubbing the outer lips of her cunt, teasing her opening. She smiled, knowing what was next. The woman straddled his hips, her legs tightly around him. He cupped her ass in his hands, before she rose up.

"Oh God," Shiera breathed heavily whilst she impaled down on his thick rod, feeling it stretch her to her limits. It had been too long since he had ravaged her perfect body. No one could push her to her boundaries as much as this piece of male perfection did.

"Yes, so good," Naruto grunted as she rose up and sank down on him, riding him. The perfect walls of her cunt caressed his manhood, as she worked up a tempo riding him. "You're so tight, wet, and warm. And all mine."

"This pussy belongs to you, Naruto," Shiera stated in a lustful moan; she pushed herself up and sank back down, and continued her bouncing. She breathed in and out, when Naruto thrust into her, hitting her and causing her to throw her head back with a scream.

Naruto was in heaven when his member was enveloped in her warm tightness, wrapped around him, and squeezed around his cock. She rocked up and down, back and forth, and really picked up a steady and heavy pace. Naruto brought his head down and sucked on her tits, sucking and nibbling on one nipple before switching to another. She rode him, gyrating her hips around him. His thick cock jammed into her hot cunt when she rode him until she began screaming.

"Yes," Shiera panted, feeling another orgasm wash through her body when Naruto rocked her with his cock. "More! Pound me harder!"

Naruto complied and pounded her harder, thrusting his cock into her, and causing her to bend back. He used the leverage to his advantage, slamming his thick member into her pussy, driving it into her sopping wet core. Each thrust buried deeper into her. Shiera wrapped her hands around him and sank her nails into his back.

"Oh, so good," Naruto breathed as he cupped her ass.

"You're the best," Shiera panted as his cock slid in and out of her, when she felt another earth-shattering orgasm rock her body. She was not sure how much more she could take and Naruto kept pounding into her, reducing her to putty in his hands.

Naruto smiled, and pulled out of her and Shiera whined at the loss but not for long, when she found herself lying flat on the bed with her legs spread, with Naruto towering over her.

She tingled with anticipation, when Naruto's big cock lined up with her pussy and slammed into her. The woman clutched the sheets he pushed in and out of her, thrusting into her, rapidly hammering her, the lewd sounds of his pelvis smashing against her perfect ass with every thrust filling the air.

"I love how tight your sinfully beautiful body is, Shiera. Your pussy was practically made for my cock." Naruto breathed as he moved his hands to grope and play with her breasts as he hammered her, increasing her pleasure as he peppered her neck with kisses.

Shiera gasped as she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head. She felt this perfect male sheathe himself inside of her, using her for his own pleasure, pushing her to her limit with his huge tool.

Shiera looked back with a submissive and lustful look. "It's not-ah- safe day for me. If you cum, I might get pregnant, Naruto."

"Maybe that's what I want." Naruto said as whispered in her ear, pounding her harder. smiling when he felt her next orgasm coming and knew he was about to blow his own load. "I wonder, will it be a son as handsome and talented as his father, or a daughter as beautiful as her mother? Either way, you will give me a child, my love."

"Yes, please, cum inside me! I want you to impregnate me! I want your baby!" Shiera panted heavily, when she continued to speared by the thick cock of this powerful man.

She had another orgasm where she saw stars and then soon after Naruto finally exploded. Shiera screamed when his cock thrust into her, spurting his thick, juicy cum into her, painting her insides milky white. She screamed out loud.

"Wow," Shiera breathed as Naruto pulled out and flipped them over so now his back was on the mattress and Shiera laid on top of his chest, "You're amazing, Naruto."

"The night is still young, my lovelies," Naruto said as Melisandre recovered and crawled over to them. "That and I did kinda promise you both a child. Would be a shame to stop now."

 **Lemon End**

 **Next Morning**

 **With Sansa**

Naruto left the dining hall after breakfast and head to the south balcony where Sansa was standing. Naruto had the Stark cloak over his armor. Sansa gives Naruto a smile before she looks out to watch the snow fall.

"We need to talk, Sansa. My spies reported that the Knights of the Vale allied with the Bolton's. Why did they betray them?" Naruto asked. "Why would Lord Baelish do that? He sold you to the Bolton's."

"He did," Sansa said.

"You don't trust him, I hope," Naruto asks.

"Only a fool would trust Littlefinger," Sansa said. Naruto looked at her pointedly and she felt shame for hiding it. "I should have told you about him, about the Knights of the Vale. I'm sorry."

"We need to trust each other. **You** need to **trust** me. We can't fight a war amongst ourselves. We already have enough enemies from all corners in the Seven Kingdoms." Naruto said. "I know that you have been hurt, and abused, but I am not like them. I'm not Joffrey, Cersei, or Ramsay. Your father and even your mother would've rather seen us stand together than have us at each other's throats. Trust in me, Sansa. I will always look out for you and in turn, I know you'll look do the same for me."

Sansa nods her head as Naruto embraces her and kisses her on her forehead. Sansa then did something unexpected and kisses him on the lips, which he was surprised a bit. "Are you sure? I know we're cousin's, so it isn't really considered incest but I'm already sharing my bed with 3 other women and at least 1 more is likely to join them." He asked her when she pulled away.

"I want to be with someone who isn't going to abuse me like Joffrey and Ramsay. You may not be the same Jon I knew. I-I'm ashamed to admit it, but I like this version of you better. My feelings for you have grown beyond sibling affection," Sansa said and she leaned in for another kiss.

"As long as you are sure this is what you want." Naruto said as he returned the kiss in kind before he pulled away.

"A raven came from the Citadel. A white raven. Winter is here." Sansa said.

"Well, Ned always promised, didn't he?" Naruto said. They shared a laugh and Naruto adopted a serious expression.

"Come with me. There is something we need to do." Naruto said as she followed him out into the Godswood. They came into the Godswood, and a dozen Stark guards stood in their way.

"Are they all here?" Naruto asked.

"They arrived just moments before you did, my Lord." The Stark guard said.

"Good, make sure nobody else ge's past you." Naruto ordered and the guard nodded.

Naruto and Sansa walked past the guards and behind the Heart tree to see Yohn Royce, Lady Waynewood, Arthur Dayne, Gerold Hightower, Shiera, Lord Reyne, and Lord Tarbeck. There was also a young blonde man with blue eyes.

"Everyone is here, your grace," Arthur said and some of the occupants looked at him in confusion.

"I was declared King in the North by the Umbers," Naruto explained, which made Lord Royce, Lady Waynewood, Lord Reyne and Tarbeck widen their eyes, as they had called him Lord.

"Apologies, Your Grace, we were not aware," Lady Waynewood said as she and the others made to bow, but Naruto stopped them by holding his hand up.

"It's fine, Lady Waynewood, My lords. I'm not gonna break your legs for one little breach of decorum. Besides, it will all be made official when the other Northern Lords get here in two days, I'm sure." Naruto waved away.

"I believe introductions are in order though," Naruto said, as he held his hand to the young blonde man. "King Jon Stark," Naruto said as he was wearing his glamour necklace. Just for a little bit longer and then he could take it off.

"Ser Harold Hardyng, Your Grace," The young blonde man greeted.

"Oh, that's right. You're Jon Arryn's grandnephew through his sister, Lady Alys Arryn, right?" Naruto asked.

"That is correct, my lord," Harold said, happy that Lord Stark knew who he was. He had always felt somewhat unimportant his whole life, at least until he was named Lord Robin's heir. He felt honored that a distinguished war hero like Jon Stark felt Harold was important enough to know about.

"Now that introductions are done, we have some business to take discuss. Baelish." Naruto brought up.

"I heard talk about him." Lord Tarbeck said, "Lord of a lowly house in the Vale, yet over the course of the first Greyjoy Rebellion and the War of the Five Kings, he became Master of Coin, Lord of Harrenhal, and now he's acting Lord of the Vale."

"If young Harold here dies, he will be Lord of the Vale. Something that must not happen." Lord Yohn said. Harold was confused.

"What about Lord Robin, Lord Royce? Is he not Lord of the Vale?" Harold asked.

"He isn't, young Harold. He's not even Jon's trueborn son," Lady Waynewood said, shocking Harold, Sansa, and everyone present except Royce, Waynewood, and Naruto.

"W-What? How is that even possible?" Sansa asked, as she was once again confronted with someone she knew might be an illegitimate son being passed off as someone else's son.

"Jon Arryn." Naruto said, causing the others to look at him. "Lord Royce and Lady Waynewood explained this to me yesterday evening. In his youth, Jon Arryn had a strong build, blonde hair, and blue eyes. Even when he died, he was still as strong as a bull. The Arryn's, like the Baratheon's, have one of them most unbroken lines in Westeros. Unlike the Baratheon's, it is possible for Arryn's to inherit their mother's features occasionally. But Robin Arryn has neither of his parents features. Instead of blonde or Tully red hair, he has brown hair. Instead of blue eyes of his parents, he has black eyes."

"If Robin had inherited his parents features, we would have never questioned his legitimacy. But he didn't." Lord Royce said. "Young Harold looks just like Jon did in our youth."

"And young Baelish looked similar to how Robin does when he was young. Brown hair, black eyes, and a weak constitution." Lady Waynewood said and Sansa understood.

"You believe that Robin is Baelish's bastard son." Sansa stated.

"Believe? It's a fact. You need only compare young Harold and yourself to Robin to see he looks nothing like his parents." Royce snorted.

"I also have it on good authority that he betrayed Ned Stark to Cersei and Joffrey," Naruto said as he quickly recounted the tale to the others.

"If I may, Your Grace, you yourself were on the Wall when this happened. Alastor and myself were in Essos when this happened and no-one but those gathered here know it, so we could act as witnesses in this case. Nobody would be able to disapprove it." Tion Reyne offered.

"Thank you, Lord Tion." Naruto thanked as he turned to Sansa. "The reason I asked you here, is because I have reason to suspect that you know of some other crimes Baelish has committed, specifically against the Vale. Please tell us."

Sansa appeared a bit hesitant as all eyes fell on her, suddenly feeling like she was back in King Roberts tent near the Darry all those years ago, so Naruto held her hand in his and gave her a comforting squeeze, which gave her the push she needed.

"Baelish conspired with Lysa Arryn to have Lord Jon Arryn killed." Sansa admitted and Lord Royce and Lady Waynewood were furious.

"What!? How!?" Lord Royce demanded to know how they had killed his old friend and his lord.

"Baelish bought Tears of Lys and gave them to Lysa. Lysa was Lord Arryn's wife, so she was able to slip it into his wine after it had already been taste-tested." Sansa said, and Royce and Waynewood saw how that would have been possible. Jon was always a bit too honorable for his own good, living up to his House Words of _'High as_ _Honor'_ , but he was not dumb. He naturally would have employed taste testers while in King's Landing.

"How did you come to learn of this, Lady Sansa?" Harold asked.

"Lysa was in the main hall with Baelish and me. She had threatened to toss me out the Moon Door when Baelish managed to talk her down. She then became hysterical and began talking about how she killed Jon Arryn for him. And he said he only loved her sister, my mother, and pushed her out the Moon Door to her death." Sansa said and Naruto rubbed her arm.

"My Lords, I think we have all the evidence we need to take care of Baelish once and for all." Naruto said and they all nodded. "Sansa, at this meeting in 2 days, we'll put him in his place. End his threat to the North and the Vale and make him pay for his crimes."

Sansa nods her head in understanding.

 **2 days later**

At last, all the Lords of the North arrived.

Naruto sat at the head of the Table as Sansa was sitting to Naruto's right while Val sat on his left. Arthur Dayne and Gerold Hightower stood behind Naruto but they were cloaked. Melisandre was by the door while Shiera was standing off to the side of the wall near the head table, both watching with interest.

"You can't expect the Knights of the Vale to side with Wildling invaders." Ser Lyn Corbray said.

"We didn't invade. We were invited." Tormund said.

"Not by me." Ser Lyn Corbray said as he sits back down.

Naruto stands up immediately. "The Free Folk, the Northerners, and the Knights of the Vale fought bravely, fought together and we won," Naruto said bringing silence to the room. "Ned Stark used to say, we find our true friends on the battlefield."

Cley Cerwyn stands up. "The Bolton's are defeated. The war is over. Winter has come. If the maesters are right, it'll be the coldest one in a thousand years. We should ride home, and wait out the coming storms."

"The war is **NOT** over," Naruto said harshly. "The true war has only just begun. Unlike you, Lord Cerwyn, the true enemy won't wait out the storm. He **IS** the storm." This caused Lord Cerwyn to sit back down as the room began to talk once again.

Naruto's eyes dart to Petyr Baelish who was leaning with his back against the wall. He has yet to say anything but he was watching with great interest.

After a couple of minutes of the Lords just talking to one another, Maege Mormont stands up.

"Your son was butchered at the Red Wedding, Lord Flint." Lady Mormont said in a loud voice. This caused all chatter to stop. "but you refused the call." Lady Mormont turns to Lord Glover. "You swore allegiance to House Stark, Lord Mazin, but in their hour of greatest need, you refused the call. And you, Lord Cerwyn, your father was skinned alive by Ramsay Bolton. Still, you refused the call." Lady Mormont said in a loud voice. This caused Lord Cerwyn to bow his head down in shame. "But House Mormont remembers. The North remembers. We know no King, but the King in the North whose name is Stark." Lady Maege Mormont said in a very loud voice. This caused several lords to nod their heads in agreement. These words cause Sansa to smile as well. Naruto and Val look on. "I don't care if he's a bastard. Stark blood runs through his veins and Robb chose him as his successor. He's my King, from this day until his last day." Maege Mormont declares.

Silence filled the chamber as Lady Mormont sits back down.

Smalljon Umber took the moment to stand up and address the gathered Lords. "Many of you know the Umbers. We're farther north than any of you fuckers. When the Wildling's come down, we always fight them first. Some years ago, one of them raped and murdered my sister. So, when I heard that Jon Stark had brought more than 40,000 of them behind the wall, I admit, I was tempted to break my faith with House Stark. But I stayed true to them, because I would have dishonored my father, my ancestors, and my own children. At the end of the day, I'd rather die fighting beside a Stark, than bury my head in the snow and be the Bolton Bastard's little bitch like some of you chose!" Umber said crudely, directed at the houses that didn't support the Starks. "Some you didn't believe we would see another king in our time. But you were wrong! Jon Stark avenged the Red Wedding. He is the White Wolf." He said as he draws his sword. "The King in the North." In saying that, he places his sword downwards and kneels before Naruto, with is Uncle's Mors and Hother doing the same.

Lady Dustin stood up and addressed the Lords. "I hated Ned Stark for leaving my husband and brother's body to rot in Dorne during the Rebellion. I won't deny it, every Northern Lord hear knows it. My father and I sided with Roose Bolton because our sister was married to him before her death and gave him a son, a boy I loved like my own son, Domeric. Jon Stark could have had us all killed, even when we realized the error of our ways. Yet, he showed mercy and welcomed us back under House Starks banner. For that, House Dustin and House Ryswell will follow him until our dying breaths, as our King." With that, Lady Dustin, her siblings and Lord Ryswell all knelt before him.

Lord Mazin stands up and he looks very sorry indeed. An apologetic look appeared on his face as he looks at Naruto and Sansa. "I did not fight beside you on the field and I will regret that until my dying day. A man can only admit when he was wrong and ask for forgiveness."

Everyone turns to look at Naruto to see and hear what he would say.

"There's nothing to forgive, my Lord," Naruto said.

"There will be more fights to come. House Mazin will stand behind House Stark as we have for a thousand years. And I will stand behind Jon Stark." Lord Mazin said as he draws his sword and holds it up high. "The King in the North!" he said as he bends the knee besides Lord Manderly.

"The King in the North!" Other Bannerman said.

Soon the room was filled with chants of "The King in the North!"

Naruto stood up. He looked at Sansa, Val, Melisandre and Shiera and they all give him a warm smile.

Naruto brings his hands up to call for silence. It took a few moments for the chants to die down.

"Thank you, my lords. I swear, before the Old Gods, I shall lead you all as best as I can. Now, we have some business to take care of. Please, take your seats." They all do so.

"Melisandre of Asshai, stand before me." Melisandre comes up from the back of the room and stands before him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked, voice smooth and seductive but devoid of any emotion.

"It's not what we want, it's what honor demands." Sansa, on the other hand, just sounded bored and unaffected.

Without missing a beat, Melisandre shot back, "And what does honor demand?"

"That I defend my family from those who would harm us. That I defend the North from those who would seek to betray us." Naruto said, and Baelish was watching this whole thing play out.

"Very well, then," Melisandre replied, with the slightest edge to her voice. "Do with me as you will."

After a short pause, Sansa did so.

"You stand accused of murder. You stand accused of treason." Sansa said and everyone was on edge, anxiety rising.

But it quickly abated with Sansa's next sentence. "How do you answer these charges… _Lord Baelish_?"

The Great Hall of Winterfell was quiet enough to hear a pin drop.

Eventually, it was Melisandre who spoke up. "Lady Sansa asked you a question, Lord Baelish."

A moment later, Littlefinger finally swaggered forward, still confidence in his step. "Lady Sansa, Your Grace, forgive me…You have me at a loss."

As cool as icy steel, Sansa leaned forward an inch, an expression of mock concern on her beautiful face. "Which charges confuse you?" she asked sweetly, and then her voice hardened. "Let's start with the simplest one. You murdered my aunt, Lysa Arryn. You pushed her through the Moon Door and watched her fall – do you deny it?"

Baelish's voice was quiet but calm as he addressed everyone. "I am afraid that is not true. She had Lady Sansa's head forced through the Moon Door and was threatening to throw her out. I was able to talk my wife down and pull Sansa away from her. It was a good thing I did, because my dear wife slipped and fell through the Moon Door when she stood. A great loss, none more so for the Lord Robin and myself."

Naruto and Sansa shared quick glances with each other. Clearly, Baelish had found out about their meeting and prepared his responses in advance. Naruto continued "You stand accused of murdering Jon Arryn. You stand accused of giving Lysa Arryn tears of Lys to poison him. Sansa was there when Lysa Arryn admitted it outloud before she ' _fell'_ through the Moon Door. Do you deny that?"

Littlefinger steeled himself as he prepared his response, "Whatever my beloved wife might have told you, Lady Sansa, while you were with her, she was a troubled woman after losing so many children. She was paranoid and saw enemies everywhere. She even created enemies in her own mind, like she did when she believed I had romantic feelings for you, which is what led to her death. Anything she may have said, was likely born of her own delusions and cannot truly be held as truth."

' _Hmm, I'll give him this. He does have a silver-tongue,'_ Naruto thought with a certain grudging respect.

"You got Aunt Lysa to send a letter to our parents telling them it was the Lannisters who killed Jon Arryn when really it was you. The whole conflict between the Starks and the Lannisters, it was you who started it, do you deny it?" Sansa pressed.

"I never said anything to Lysa about telling her to claim it was the Lannisters. Jon Arryn was very advanced in age. Most men do not live as long as he did. Whatever illness he suffered from was likely to take him quickly. The fact that he died so suddenly likely made Lysa afraid, and as I said earlier, she was very paranoid after losing her other children with Jon, and likely believed it was the Lannisters. Lord Tywin's time as the Hand of the King had not been forgotten and he was the most obvious choice to take Lord Arryn's place," Baelish countered.

Sansa pressed on. "You conspired with Joffrey Baratheon and Cersei Lannister to betray our father, Ned Stark." Her voice hardened. "Thanks to your treachery, he was imprisoned, and later executed, on false charges of treason. _Do you deny it_?"

Littlefinger countered again with that signature smirk of his, "Lady Sansa, this is all quite outrageous. I cannot be held accountable for what promises Joffrey and Cersei made and decided to not keep. Joffrey did whatever he wanted, and well, he was always a bit bloodthirsty."

"Except you can be held accountable, Lord Baelish," Naruto said, as he began, "Janos Slynt, the former Commander of the City Watch, was there that day. He was all too eager to rub it in my face, about how he betrayed Ned Stark. He even told me how when you came to him with the offer Ned Stark had, you gave him the one the Lannister's proposed, and he betrayed Ned Stark in the throne room when the time came."

"And yet, where is Lord Slynt?" Baelish asked, smirk present.

"He's dead. He refused to follow my orders when I became Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, so I cut off his head. I will admit I probably enjoyed it a little too much." Naruto admitted with a shrug.

"So, I'm afraid this story is little more than speculation on your part, you grace," Baelish said, smirk still present.

"If I may interject, your grace," Lord Tion Reyne said as he stepped forward, "Myself and my nephew, Lord Alastor, can confirm your story. We were there that day." Baelish, for the first time, was at a loss of who this was. He had a fairly good idea who everyone else was, except that pretty lady with the dual eye colors, but these Lords, he had no idea.

"Please proceed, Lord Tion, Lord Alastor" Naruto said.

"It was a rather intriguing day, to say the least. We were in the room, disguised as Gold Cloaks, but we were on the very edge of the room, so we did not partake in the slaughter. Lord Stark came into the throne room with his retinue and handed Ser Barristan Selmy Robert's last will and testament. He had proclaimed Lord Stark protector of the Realm, at least until Prince Joffrey was a little older. Cersei had the paper torn up, telling Lord Stark that he should bend the knee, and Lord Stark countered by saying the Joffrey had no claim on the throne."

"The situation devolved after that, Your Grace," Lord Alastor continued, "Cersei's men moved to arrest Lord Stark and Lord Stark ordered his men to take the Queen and Joffrey into custody. It was then that the City Watch turned on the Starks and slaughtered the entire retinue, except for Lord Stark. Baelish had pulled the dagger from Lord Stark's belt, held it against his throat, and whispered ' _I did warn you not to trust me.'_ "

"Hmm, interesting," Naruto said outloud, stroking his chin before he turned to Lady Sansa, "Sansa, in court the day before Lord Eddard was executed, you plead for his life, didn't you?"

"I did," Sansa said solemnly, "I am ashamed to admit that I was still enamored with him then and did not yet see Joffrey's true nature, but I didn't want my father to die either. I plead for mercy, and Joffrey agreed to spare him, as long as he publicly confessed to being guilty and proclaimed Joffrey the rightful king. You all know what happened afterwards."

"This is the part that many are unaware of, my Lady," Lord Tion said, "We had a chance to speak with the Sandor Clegane, known as the Hound, while he was off-duty one night after Lord Stark's execution. After he had a few drinks, he revealed to us, that only one person had visited Joffrey that night before your father's execution, and it was Lord Baelish. Clegane would have known this because he was on duty that night."

"This is utterly ridiculous. Your grace, these are false charges and slander on my good name." Baelish said.

"You once told Lord Varys, that _'Chaos isn't a pit. Chaos is a ladder.'_ " Sansa said, Baelish turning back to her, his eyes wide with shock. Only Varys should know that!

The Northern Lords were glaring at Baelish after they saw his eyes widen, as they knew now that he was responsible for Lord Eddards death. Galbert Glover, Maege Mormont, and Howland Reed looked they were barely stopping themselves from getting up and gutting Baelish right then and there.

"Your Grace," Lord Yohn announced, "Myself and Lady Waynewood have several charges to bring before the accused."

"Proceed, Lord Royce," Naruto invited with a gesture of his hand and Lord Yohn stepped forward, bringing Ser Harold with him.

"Jon Arryn was 80 years old at the time of his death. By that point, the color had faded from his hair. Yet, Ser Harold here is Jon's grandnephew through Jon's sister, the Lady Alys Arryn. In fact, I can tell you all that young Harold looks exactly like Jon did in his youth. Same blonde hair, blue eyes, and strong build. Even his face is the same." Lord Yohn said.

"Now, Lysa Arryn was always a bit troubled, but she still had strong Tully features of their red hair and blue eyes. Now, many you may be wondering where I'm going with this, well worry not. It will all be revealed in a moment. Lord Robin, if you would come forward, please."

Lord Robin came out of the crowd, to Baelish's shock, guided by two of Lord Yohn's sons. They were kind of forcing him along. Lord Yohn turned him around so everyone could see him. "As many of you can see, Lord Robin has neither blonde or red hair, and he doesn't have blue eyes. He has brown hair and black eyes." Lord Yohn then stood him next to Lord Baelish. "Look familiar?"

Many of the Lords started to see a resemblance between Baelish and Robin, and their eyes widened when they made the connection.

"My Lords and Ladies," Lady Waynewood said as she stood next to Lord Yohn, "What Lord Yohn and I are saying, is that Baelish cuckcolded Lord Jon with Lady Lysa and committed bloodline theft, passing their bastard of as an Arryn. Robin is not an Arryn at all, but rather a Stone."

Murmurs started to spread through the crowd before shouts from the Vale Lords started, calling Baelish a traitor, backstabber, and calling Lord Robin a bastard.

"Quiet! I am your Lord and I will make you all fly!" Robin screamed.

"You are not our Lord, bastard!" Lyn Corbray shouted.

"No Vale Lord will ever follow a bastard posing as Jon Arryn's son!" Lord Hunter shouted.

"Execute him!" One Vale lord shouted.

"Send him to the Wall so he can die in the cold!" Another Vale Lord shouted.

Naruto rose in his seat and held up his hand, silencing the Lords. "Lord Baelish, after careful review of the presented evidence, I find you guilty of betraying Ned Stark and ensuring his unjust execution. I find you guilty of cuckolding Lord Jon Arryn and committing bloodline theft of the Arryn line. I find you guilty of directly causing the War of the Five Kings, which nearly saw the extinction of House Stark."

Baelish pursed his lips and gritted his teeth, as he realized he had been had. The Game was up. He had lost. But there was still one card left to play.

"Very well," Baelish said, still keeping up his façade of an innocent man, "I can see I will get no justice here. I demand a trial by combat."

More shouts arose but Naruto quickly silenced them and asked, "Would anyone here stand for Lord Baelish?"

There a couple Lords that looked like they might, due to owing Baelish money or favors, but they knew they'd likely be damning their house to oblivion if they helped this man. So, they figured it would be better for them and their families to let him die.

"Looks like you will have to stand for yourself, Lord Baelish." Naruto commented. "Normally, in the North, the man who passes the sentence swings the sword. But your crimes in the Vale are far older. Lord Yohn, would you pass the Vale's Justice on Baelish?"

"I would honored, Your Grace." Lord Yohn said.

"Let's take this outside." Naruto said as they all left for the courtyard, while Baelish was hauled out there.

 **Courtyard**

Everyone was gathered in a circle while Baelish and Yohn stood apart from each other. "Reminds you of Riverun all those years ago, when you challenged Lord Brandon for lady Catelyn's hand, doesn't it?" Lord Yohn taunted.

"I have no intention of it ending like it did back then, Lord Yohn." Baelish said as he tried to keep his anger in check. "You seem to enjoying this."

"I promised myself when I figured out what you did, that I would be the one holding the axe that fell upon your neck, Littlefinger. It's not an axe, but it will do." Yohn held his sword at Baelish, "This is where your ladder breaks, Baelish."

"Fight!" Naruto announced.

Baelish swung sloppily to decapitate Yohn but he maneuvered his head out of the way. Baelish swung again at Yohn's chest but Yohn parried the blow. Baelish gripped his sword tightly and swung at Yohn's head, but Yohn parried the strike and stepped across Baelish's left side, delivering a shoulder charge to his stomach, causing Baelish to fall on his back.

Baelish scrambled to his feet as Yohn then swipes at Baelish with two hands on his sword, who blocks the attack, but feels his arm going numb. Baelish had never kept up his sword play after his defeat by Brandon. Against Lord Yohn, who was heavily muscled despite his age and who towered over Baelish, Littlefinger was quickly losing. Yohn uses an overhead slash and Baelish blocks and tries to redirect the attack, but the force from the blow causes Baelish to lose his grip on his sword.

Yohn then slices open Baelish's stomach, causing him to shout in pain as he fell to his knees, trying to hold his guts inside his body.

"Hold him down." Yohn ordered his son's and they forced Baelish to his knees. Yohn took up a position in line with Baelish's exposed neck. "In the name of Jon Arryn, Lord Paramount of the Vale and Warden of the East, and King Jon Stark, Lord of Winterfell and King in the North, I, Yohn Royce, Lord of Runestone, sentence you to die." At long last, Baelish dropped his façade of an innocent man and screamed in anger at losing everything, as Yohn's sword cut his head off in one clean strike, letting his head roll in the snow and mud.

Yohn sighed as he stood and his son's let Baelish's bleeding headless body lay in the mud. "It is done, Lord Jon Arryn and Lord Eddard Stark have been avenged." The Lords of the North and the Vale cheered.

"What should be done with the Stone?" One Vale Lord asked, talking about Robin.

"Send him to the Wall. It will wash your hands clean of him and honestly, with his attitude, he won't last long there." Naruto suggested.

"That is acceptable, Your Grace," Lord Yohn said and Naruto snapped his fingers making four Stark Soldiers come forward and drag the screaming bastard away.

"Now, we'll be needing a new lord of House Arryn. Ser Harold Hardyng, stand before me and kneel." The young knight approached and knelt before Naruto. Naruto pulled out Blackfyre and tapped the left shoulder. "You knelt as Ser Harold Hardyng, a Knight of the Vale," Naruto said as he tapped Harold's other shoulder, "Now rise, as Lord Harold Arryn, Lord of the Eyrie, Lord Paramount of the Vale and Warden of the East." Naruto resheathed Blackfyre and Harold rose to the cheers of the Vale Lords and the nods of respect that Lady Waynewood and Lord Yohn gave him. Harry was a bit full of himself and already had a bastard daughter and another bastard child on the way, but he was otherwise a true knight, and was much more worthy of being Lord of the Vale than Robin Stone was.

"You have my eternal thanks for this, your Grace. I cannot possibly repay for this honor," Harold said humbly.

"The Vale's loyalty and military support in the wars to come, will be repayment enough," Naruto said with a knowing smile.

"Your Grace," A stark soldier came up to him and whispered in his ear, and Naruto looks at him and nods his head.

A few Stark Soldiers came into the courtyard with a giant box that was creaking and smashing.

"Your grace, what is that?" One lord asked.

"Something you all need to see." Naruto said as he was given an ordinary sword by a Stark Soldier as he prepared to open it. "I would recommend taking at least 10 steps back, my lords." They all do so.

Naruto waits a moment before he undoes the lock on the box and kicks it over, letting the wight that was in it fall out. The undead corpse rushes at the nearest person, Lady Dustin, but Naruto pulls the chain, stopping it from reaching her, and pulls it back to him, cutting it in half with the steel sword.

The corpse still tried to move and used both of it's arms to move. Naruto cut off both arms and let the corpse flail around aimlessly.

Yohn picks up one of the severed arms to see the fingers still moving. "What the hell is this thing?" he asked.

"It's a Wight." Val said as she came up with torch and flint for Naruto. "A corpse that has been reanimated by the White Walkers."

Naruto lit the torch and took the arm from Yohn and held it up for everyone to see. "We can kill them with fire," he burns the hand and it stops moving. He pulled out a Dragonglass dagger and held the other hand up. "We can kill them with Dragonglass," He stabs the other hand and it stops moving the second the blade pierces it. Naruto pulled out Blackfyre and stood over the corpse, "And we can kill them with Valyrian Steel." Naruto stabs the wight with Blackfyre, everyone seeing the unnatural light fade from the Wight's eyes completely as it went still.

Naruto resheathes Blackfyre and addresses them all. "The White Walkers are awake and active once more. It won't be long before we have to fight them to survive. The only thing that is saving us right now, is a seven-hundred-foot wall that prevents them from coming down up upon us and that won't last forever. We also have another enemy in the south. As long as a Lannister remains in power, they will never accept the Starks holding the North, not after Tywin orchestrated the Red Wedding." The Lords start to mumur once more, despite what they have seen.

"There is one last thing we need to take care of, my lords," Naruto said before he steeled himself. "The truth is, while I was proclaimed the son of Ned Stark, I am not. While I am still a Stark, I'm not his son."

"What are you trying to say, Your Grace? How can you say that?" Lord Galbart Glover asked.

"A couple reasons I say this, Lord Glover." Naruto said as he pulled out the moonstone broach to show everyone, but it was still around his neck. "This is a moonstone broach, created for me by Melisandre to look like my old self."

"You asked why I said that, Lord Glover. Well, its difficult to look in the mirror and think I am still Ned Stark's son, when I have silver hair and Targaryen purple eyes." Naruto took off the moonstone broach for the final time and let his true appearance show.

"By the gods," Some the lords whispered.

"A Targaryen," some more whispered.

"My name, my true name, isn't Jon Snow or Jon Stark. It's Naruto Targaryen, trueborn son of Princess Lyanna Stark and Prince Rhaeghar Targaryen." Naruto said.

"Your grace, how is this possible?" Maege Mormont asked.

"Well, I was resurrected on my own funeral pyre by Lady Melisandre and I don't burn anymore, so there's that." Naruto joked, relieving some of the tension felt by the Lords. "but there wasn't any female Targaryens besides Queen Rhaella alive at the time of my birth, and she was pregnant with Daenerys, so she's out. I would have been killed if I was Aerys's bastard, and Viserys was only 7 at the time. That left Rhaeghar. And Lyanna was the last woman he was with. And Ned Stark would never have vouched for me if I wasn't related to him in some way."

"These two confirmed it for me." Naruto pointed to Gerold and Arthur and they took off their cloaks.

"What?" Some of the Lord said.

"Lord Commander Hightower? The Sword of the Morning?" Some of them said.

"How do we know this is truly them?" Lord Howland asked.

"Lord Commander Gerold was stabbed in the throat by Ned Stark," Arthur said, "I cut your stomach open in the beginning of the fight, Lord Reed. Later on, I was about to finish off Ned Stark after I disarmed him, but as I was about to, you stabbed me in the back of the neck. Ned Stark then cut my throat open with Dawn. I still have the scars to prove it." Arthur pulled down his high neck collar to show the scar across his neck and on the back of his neck.

"Lord Howland," Naruto said, getting his attention, "There is no point in keeping this a secret any longer. Robert Baratheon is dead and I know the truth."

"He speaks the truth. Lyanna Stark died from childbirth, but not before she admitted that she fell in love with Rhaeghar and married him in secret. My liege, Lord Ned Stark swore me to secrecy to protect his nephew from Robert Baratheon. He told me to never speak of the matter to anyone." Howland Reed said after a few moments of hesitation.

"I found this in my mother's krypt," Naruto said, holding up a journal and a sealed piece of parchment. "The sealed parchment is the official document for the marriage between Rhaeghar and Lyanna, with her being his second wife. The journal is my mother's, which confirms that they were married secretly in the God's Eye by the High Septon. It also confirms that they spirited themselves away to Dorne to sire me and named me Naruto Targaryen. As their marriage is legitimate and my half-siblings through Elia are dead, that makes me the Rightful Heir to the Iron Throne. My claim is more legitimate than my aunt Daenerys Targaryen."

"My lords, you have seen what the Army of the Dead looks like. Our enemy does not tire. Does not stop. Doesn't feel. They only want to kill all living things, including our families and our loved ones. To them, we are nothing more than fresh corpses waiting to be added to their army. And there are at least 300,000 of them marching on the Wall. They will be here in 2 years."

"I told you all earlier what kills these things. We have special sources of fire, which I'll show you in a minute, but they aren't enough. We have 3000 Dragonglass daggers amongst the Freefolk that can be outfitted onto spears, which is still not enough. And while I know how to produce Valyrian Steel, I can't produce more than maybe 2 weapons a day. But Dragonglass, if we have access to it, can be easily molded, and with enough smith's, we can produce hundreds of weapons a day."

"Someone, get me a map of the Seven Kingdoms and a table." He ordered and two stewards brought both items out.

"What are you doing?" Sansa asked.

"Planning our next move," Naruto said.

"The Northern Lords combined might bring about 15,000 men to the table. Tormund, Val, will the Free Folk continue to fight alongside us?" Naruto asked looking at Tormund.

"We have to discuss it amongst ourselves. But given your recent campaign, I am confident they will." Val responds while Tormund nods in approval.

"That means another 20,000 men, then." Naruto said as he continued.

"The Knights of the Vale have 40,000 men. Lord Tion's Red Cloaks are another 14,000 And the Riverlands have another 20,000 men. The first order of business is to finish avenging the Red Wedding. We have to march upon the Twins. Kill the Frey's for their betrayal to the North, and bring the Riverlands back into the fold. However, this presents a problem with the Ironborn. The moment Balon Greyjoy hears we're back in the Riverlands, fighting the Lannister's, he'll send his ships to attack our homes and slaughter our people again. That is why this time, we will leave a full garrison in each castle from Winterfell to Moat Caitlin to Bear Island and patrols all along the coastline, about 10,000 men. Then, after we have crushed Jaime Lannister's 20,000 strong army laying siege to Riverrun, we have to attack the Iron Isle's in full force. Burn their ships, isolate them on their islands and wipe out their entire degenerate culture forever."

"Are you sure that is the best decision, your grace?" Yohn Royce asked.

"You're talking about wiping out 36 noble houses, not mention ten's of thousands of more men." Smalljon mentioned.

"The Iron Islands are nothing but a glorified cove of pirates, raiders, and reavers. The smallfolk they capture are little more than slaves. Their saltwives are nothing more than sex slaves. Even when the Targaryens ruled and outlawed those practices, they still committed them against Westeros. They should have been wiped out centuries ago. They have been reconquered at least twice in the last 200 years alone. Once right after the Dance of Dragons and when Balon rebelled against Robert Baratheon. They will never change. We will liberate the slaves and the saltwives, but we kill **all** the Ironborn. All the drowned Priests will be hanged, their sacred texts burned, the Salt Throne will be torn down, the Driftwood Crown will be burned to ash. Every man, woman, and child that identifies as Ironborn must die. We will not show mercy, we will not compromise, we will wipe them out!" Naruto said, as he plunged a knife into a table, right on the dot that represented the castle of Pyke. He was kicking himself for not doing exactly that years ago. He should have wiped them out. The people of Westeros would have liked him a lot more if he had. No one gave shit about the Iron Islands but the Iron Islands. They were gonna love him for this.

"After that, we will burn the fleet at Lannisport and Lord Reyne will take Fair Isle and then will lay siege to Casterly Rock with 10,000 Red Cloaks while Lord Tarbeck and Lord Reyne's son's will enter the Westerlands from the Golden Tooth with 4,000 Red Cloaks, 5000 Riverland forces and 10,000 Vale Lords. Meanwhile, Lord Wyman Manderly and Ser Davos will take 5,000 North men to take Dragonstone. After that, they will start mining Dragon Glass, and sending shipments here to Winterfell, where our smiths will mold them into speartips, arrow heads and other weapons. I will get the lords of the Narrow Sea on my side, and we will begin our March on Kingslanding and Take the Iron Throne." Naruto was having the Reynes go through the North half because most of the Houses that would side with them and overthrow the Lannisters were in the North. The northern Westerland houses had suffered under Tywin's rule, since he left them unprotected from Robb Stark when he invaded the Westerlands. House Farman of Faircastle had suffered when the Ironborn came and Tywin left very little troops to defend the Westerlands. Just because Balon diverted most of his forces to the North, didn't mean he wasn't raiding elsewhere.

"A brilliant strategy your Grace. But how do you intend to move across Westeros quickly enough to get the Narrow Sea lords on your side? And what of Daenerys Targaryen?" Lord Reyne asked.

 **Mereen**

Currently, Meeren was being assaulted by the combined forces of Astapor, Yunkai and Volantis.

A ship with the Lannister sigil approached behind them, bearing Lannister colors. On board, all men were red-eyed, being possessed by Naruto's clones. Onboard the ship was all of Aery's old wildfire, minus the stuff underneath the Sept of Baelor and inside the Pyromancer Guild.

"Alright Boys, let's blow these fuckers to kingdom come!" The head clone shouted and all the rest cheered. They made their way into the middle of the sieging vessels and a clone lit a fuse. The fuse detonated the keg it was attached to, which set of a chain reaction.

The older wildfire gets, the more volatile and explosive it get's. Aery's old stuff was 20 years old at least, so it produced a much bigger explosion than the fresh stuff Tyrion used in the Battle of the Blackwater. The explosion traveled far, taking out 90% of the fleet and some of Daenerys own vessels.

 **Back in the North**

' _Good,'_ Naruto thought as he watched it happen, ' _That should keep her away for another year.'_

"Let's just say she's got her own problems to deal with." Naruto said.

"Anyway, my Lords, let's head outside the castle walls. What I'm going to show you is a little too big for the courtyard." Naruto said.

They all followed him outside the walls. Naruto channeled his power and shouted in to the sky in high Valyrian.

4 roars could be heard in the distance. Then they saw them. 4 massive dragons flew out of the tree line surrounding Winterfell and landed in front of them. These 4 dragons were easily as big Drogon had been when he saved Daenerys when she was ambushed in the Fighting Pits.

"My lords, these are my dragons Khalamet, Athuisa, Midhir, and Acnologia. I brought them to life nearly three months ago." Naruto said gesturing to each one. "With my dragons and what forces we have right now, we have a slim chance of surviving. But with me on the Iron Throne, the other 5 kingdoms behind us, and Dragonstone in our hands, we will avenge the Red Wedding, destroy the Ironborn and House Lannister, bring peace to Westeros, and then, we will conquer death itself! For the Seven Kingdoms!"

Said Lords and Bannermen were inspired by his charismatic speech and shouted along with him, "For the Seven Kingdoms!"

Historians would one day call this the beginning of 2nd War of Conquest, The Conquest of the White Dragon, and the Red Lion's Revenge.

 **Chapter End**

 **I cannot fucking believe it. D &D have done it again! I thought it couldn't get worse after episode 3. Boy, was I wrong. Episode 4 kinda sucked with the copious amounts of stupidity on Daenerys part, never mind Euron's stupid ass teleporting, Varys not even considering a marriage between Jon and Dany to solve the whole succession problem and Euron inexplicably capturing Missandei, but episode 5 was worse. They undid 7 years of character development for Daenerys by making her burn thousands of innocent people in Kingslanding, when she spent all of last season trying NOT to do that. Then, the Northern and Vale armies rape and pillage Kings Landing. Come on, man, these ain't the fucking Lannisters or the Ironborn. That's some real grade A bs. At least they kept Jon from being okay with it, but that's the only good thing I've seen the few clips I've watched. **

**There was no reason and very little setup for this whole 'Mad Queen Daenerys' thing. Plus, we already had that with Cersei Lannister. We didn't need a second one, damn it! Especially not with my favorite dragon girl. A cliché ending with Jon taking throne and Daenerys as his wife, and them having kids and leading Westeros into a better and brighter future after executing Cersei, would likely be infinitely better than whatever D &D have planned for the final episode.**

 **I swear, Rian Johnson must be tutoring D &D, because this is something he would do. ****Let this be proof that subversion for subversion's sake never works and only ruins a well-crafted story. Plain and simple.**

 **Sigh…I'm sorry about the rant guys, it's just that I really love this series. Game of Thrones has been my favorite show for 5 years, given me as well as other viewers unforgettable characters and memorable stories, and it really breaks my heart to see was what D &D have done to it, especially Daenerys.**


	11. Red Wedding Avenged Mostly

**Confirmed Harem Members: Daenerys, Melisandre, Val, Sansa, Shiera**

 **Strong Possibility: Missandei,**

 **Maybe/Up for debate: Tyene Sand, Nymeria Sand, Obara Sand, Ellaria Sand, Arianne Martell (** **Janina Gavankar)** **, Margaery Tyrell**

 **Not happening:**

 **Might keep Tyene's actor the same. Arianne will make an appearance next chapter as Dorne enters the fray. Not sure what I will do with Ellaria, Nymeria, and Obara yet.**

 **Dawn Breaks over Westeros**

 **Chapter 11: Red Wedding Avenged...Mostly**

 **3 weeks later**

Naruto and his 71,000 strong Army were sitting about a days ride from the Twins. Naruto had spent every day the last 3 weeks eating and bonding with the men, slowly helping building a Rapport between the Freefolk and the Westerosi.

Naruto had done as he said left and 10000 men behind in the North in key strategic positions in case the Balon thought of recapturing their castles and forts again. Speaking of which, those Bolton men that surrendered he had sent to Castle Black to defend the wall from any possibility of a white walker attack. Naruto also had 5,000 extra Northmen make their way to Whiteharbor to help prepare for taking of Dragonstone. He had changed his mind from his original plan and decided to send Ser Davos on ahead of time. He also sent about 3,000 Valemen on horseback to make their way through the Vale to Gulltown and utilize some 20 ships to aid in the retaking of Dragon Stone. Which left him with roughly 71,000 men.

Naruto was sitting around a campfire, nibbling on a piece of chicken, absentmindedly paying attention as Tormund told a story to a group of Northerners and Valeman. He was thinking about his plan to let Cersei blow up half of Kings Landing. It was a brutal and almost evil plan, but logically, it was a good one. The Pyromancers would all be wiped out, so no more Wildfire for Cersei, The Faith Militant would be wiped out, he would have less mouths to feed come winter, the people would actually rise up once he uses his clones to stir riots in King Landing, even more so once he blockades King's Landing, and Cersei would ultimately be seen as the Mad Queen.

There was just one thing that concerned him. The Tyrells. Through their support, he could get the biggest army in the 7 kingdoms on his side, 100,000 men in total, not mention the largest producer of grain, livestock, and wine. They can grow food even in winter, so their support would be invaluable. But the thing was, he didn't need all of them alive. Olenna Tyrell would survive the blast as she would be in Highgarden when it happened. But that left everyone else.

Mace Tyrell was a useless buffoon and everyone knew it. Pretty much nobody respected him and he was disliked by every Lord in the Reach for being a useless idiot. Loras Tyrell was gay and would never be able to sire a child. Saving those two was pointless.

Willas Tyrell, the eldest son of Mace, on the other hand, was a good man. Smart, intelligent, and good-natured, he had the respect of the Lords of the Reach, despite his crippling injury requiring him to walk around on a cane. His brother Garlan, was an exceptional warrior and was already married to a Fossoway with a child on the way. Those 2 absolutely needed to survive, to keep the more ambitious Lords of the Reach from rebelling and claiming the rule of the Reach for themselves.

Margaery was the real problem though. He could save her. It would endear him more to the Tyrell's and Sansa would be happy that her friend had survived. On the other hand, Margaery was the only daughter of Mace Tyrell. Olenna might try and marry her to him, since he would be unmarried when it happened still. There in laid the problem. He needed to keep his marriage spot open for Daenerys. The last thing anybody needs is a repeat of the Dance of Dragons. If he did save Margaery, he would need to figure out who to marry her to or if he should just go with Polygamy and take her as his second queen.

Ah well. That plan was still evolving. He'd figure out what to do with Margaery when he got to that point.

Speaking of Daenerys, he checked and his little scheme had only delayed her somewhat. But it would buy him enough time to finish Jaime's army, destroy the Ironborn, complete the subjugation of the Westerlands, and give him enough time to gather the Lords of the Narrow Sea. And then, they could take some with the negotiations between them, and then take Kings Landing, after which would give them a year to consolidate their power and prepare Westeros for the coming storm.

Naruto gets up after finishing his chicken, Ser Arthur behind him, enters his command tent to see Val leaning over the map with his hands on the table while Sansa was sitting down. She was sitting down looking over the letter she received. Ser Gerold Hightower was outside, currently testing Robar Royce, 2nd son of Yohn Royce, to see if he would be a good addition to his Kingsgaurd. Robar had tried to join up with Renly once upon a time, but his father and his siblings thankfully talked him out of it.

Sansa was here with him for a couple reasons. Thanks of her marriage to both a Lannister and a Bolton, even though she had no say in it, the Northern Lords were distrustful of her. And then, Baelish struck back from beyond the grave. Somebody found Baelish's old journal and told everyone about that fiasco which ended up with Sansa's direwolf being killed. In the eyes of the North, Sansa should not be allowed to hold power, given these multiple perceived betrayals. Naruto couldn't just leave her there. On the bright side, they could continue exploring a relationship between themselves. Rickon was alone up there in the North, though he at least had the old Umber brothers and Wyman Manderly advising him, and he was getting along rather swimmingly with Lyanna Mormont. He'd need to toughen up with that one, though, or she'd have him eating out of her hand.

One by one the Lords of the North came in as well as their commanders.

"Thank you for coming, My Lords. Tomorrow we'll be at the Twins and we will finally get our revenge for the Red Wedding. It's been three long years since the Red Wedding. We lost, sons, daughters, and brothers on that day. Tomorrow, the Twins will burn to ash and the Trident will run red with Frey blood as we wipe them out." Naruto said.

"Aye, it's a day many of us have been waiting for. However, sacking the Twins won't be easy. We can attack one tower, but the other will be free to come and go as they please. If the Frey's send word to the Lannister's about what is going on, they'll reinforce the other side, and then we will be stuck here." Smalljon said.

"That's why we won't lay siege to it. Our king wants to sack it in one day." Arthur said.

"How do you plan on doing that, Your Grace? Unless there is some secret way we can get inside the Twins, we're looking at a siege." Lord Reyne asked.

"Why not just burn it, your grace? Your dragons are big enough." One Lord said.

"I am planning to burn it, but I want to do that after I have Roslyn Frey and her and Edmure's son in my custody. It's not gonna do me much good if I burn the heir to the Riverlands." Naruto said.

"On the matter of the Twin's, Your Grace. The both towers can be easily breached." Smalljon said as he points to the tower model on the map. "There are plenty of windows around and above the gate to get in. A good set of climbing spikes would easily allow our men inside to open the gate. The 4,000 strong army of the Frey's aren't even home. They're at Riverrun."

"By what you are saying," Naruto said, "We only need to take the one castle and then it will be a slaughter."

"That is correct, Your Grace," Maege Mormont said. "The bridge itself is stone, so it's not as if they can raise and lower it, and there are no gates on the inside of each castle."

"Alright, I want 8000 men on the other side of the river. Archers and infantry. Have our archer's on both sides shoot down any raven coming into and out of the Twins. We will have to ferry them across, which will cost us a few hours, but it's better to have men on both sides. When night falls, the men on that side will sneak in, raise the gates on their side, storm the keep, kill all the soldiers, try to capture all of Walder Frey's spawn alive if you can. I have a special punishment in mind. Remember, Roslyn Frey and her baby must not be harmed. If they are, somebody is gonna regret it. Understood?" The Lords nodded. "Now, on this side, we will do something different. Magmar will have several of his mammoths pull off the portcullis on our side."

"Can they do that? This is a portcullis we are talking about" Sansa asked.

"Just one mammoth nearly pulled of the portcullis at Castle Black. 3 will pull it off easily. After it's pulled off, same thing. Storm the keep, kill the soldiers, try to capture all of Walder Frey's spawn. Oh, and find Roslyn and her baby. I believe that concludes the meeting for today, my lords. I want those men ferried to the other side by dawn tomorrow."

Naruto, Val, Arthur, and Sansa left the meeting to find Ser Gerold and Robar Royce. Robar was kneeling on the ground, panting from exertion and Ser Gerold was inhaling deeply himself. "How'd he do?"

"He's a little rough around the edges but he is decent. With a little training from Ser Arthur and myself, he'll be a good addition to your Kingsguard, your grace." Ser Gerold said.

"Do you still wish to join the Kingsguard, Ser Robar?" Naruto asked.

"I do, your grace. I am a second son, so I will never inherit anything. I wish serve you as best as I can." Robar said honestly.

"Good enough for me. Kneel." Naruto said as he took out Blackfyre and tapped it on Robar's shoulders. "Ser Robar Royce, swear the oath of the Kingsguard."

"Under the grace of House Targaryen, I, Ser Robar Royce, hereby swear on my honour and my allegiance to protect the King, the Queen and their families. I will do my duties until death, and through that time, keep all secrets of the King safe from spread. I will defend the King's land or pay the price. I will wed no wife, sire no children and hold no land. I will master the gate, pluck the bow, handle the blade and serve my king: for now and forever." Robar swore.

"Then, Ser Robar Royce, rise as a member of the Kingsguard." Naruto announced and everybody around them cheered, none more so than Robar's father, Lord Yohn Royce. "We'll get you some Kingsguard armor soon."

"Now Ser Arthur, Ser Gerold, Val." Naruto said as he grabbed some training swords. "I am in need of some sparring. Come at me, and don't hold back." Once the three had gathered training swords, they began an intense spar.

 **Later that Night**

Naruto and Val were in bed, resting after an intense session of love-making.

"Try not to sleep with too many women while we're down here." Val teased him, as she knew her lovers sexual appetites well.

"I can go without it for a few days." Naruto teased back.

"Is that your way of saying that you love me?" Val asked and Naruto just smiled. "Well?"

"I think about you often. Like last night, for example, I dreamnt I was spoon feeding you blood pudding in bed," Naruto said.

"What does that mean?" Val asked as she looked at him.

"It means I love you," Naruto said as he looked into Val's eyes with love. He knew now why one of the dragons bonded with Val and why she looked so like Visenya. Val was her reincarnation. He thought Sansa had bonded with one of his dragons but she didn't. Val was able to bond with a dragon because she was Visenya's physical reincarnation. Same dragonrider blood flowed through her veins as Visenya.

Something else was the Shiera had been chosen by Athuisa as her rider.

Naruto kissed Val and his hand trailed down her stomach yet stopped when he sensed something. "When was the last time you bled, Val?" Naruto asked.

"2 months ago," Val said. She was hoping to wait a bit longer to tell him the good news.

"You're pregnant." Naruto stated, a feeling of pure joy erupting within him. Truly, no matter how many times he had children, the feeling never got old.

"You're not angry, are you?" Val asked, showing a bit of vulnerability.

Naruto kissed her passionately, "How could I ever be angry with you, Val? You've given me a wonderful gift. I've always wanted to be a father."

Naruto and Val went back to their love-making as Melisandre and Shiera entered the tent to join them.

 **Next Day**

The army was now marching on the Twins, on both sides of the river. Sansa seemed apprehensive about something as her horse walked near Naruto. He walked on foot with Val, his Kingsguard, Tormund, and Ghost. Shiera and Melisandre were on horses of their own.

"Something on your mind, Sansa?" Naruto asked looking up at his sister.

"I wonder if this is how mother felt when Robb was fighting in the war. Watching her sons go off to battle and wondering if they would ever come back." Sansa said.

"You didn't have to be here," Naruto said as he reached and tenderly rubbed her hand.

"Where else will I go? I have no home in the North anymore, thanks to Lannister's, the Boltons and Littlefinger. Besides, I can help you will politics." Sansa said.

"I agree, you have proven your worth in the field of politics, but don't let that go to your head. You still have much to learn. Soon, the Seven Kingdoms will fear the Stark and Targaryen name. They will learn the hard way what happens when you fuck the three-headed dragon and direwolf. That to do so, is to court death." Naruto said.

The Twins came into view and Naruto brings his hands up to call for the halt. Naruto's eyes saw a raven flying from the upper window. Quickly pulling out his weirwood bow, Naruto shoots and kills the raven.

Ghost trots over to collect the raven. "Good boy," Naruto said as he petted Ghost, who panted happily. Naruto pulled the scroll off the raven and read it while Ghost made a meal out of the raven.

"Their trying to call for help from the Lannisters. We need to take the Castle soon. Get those archers in position." Naruto ordered.

"Understood, your grace," Smalljon said as he and Tormund they relayed orders.

"Shiera, Val," Naruto looked at them, "Your flying lessons with Athuisa and Khalamet have been going well these last few weeks. When we attack Riverrun, I want you two to ride with me and Acnologia. We will burn the Lannister Army, just as my Ancestor Aegon did 300 years ago at the Field of Fire."

"I've always wanted to know what it was like for Rhaenys and Visenya to fly on a dragon and burn their enemies. I'm glad you want my help." Shiera said.

"Now that I get all the hype behind flying dragons you were talking about, lover. Khalamet and I will happily burn the lions for you." Val said.

"You've earned it. Both of you have," Naruto said with a smile. Naruto heard an arrow sail through the air. After a couple of seconds, a sudden drop sound was heard telling Naruto that another raven was killed.

"Seems the Frey's are getting desperate." Val said.

As if on cue, the gates open and a rider come out.

Naruto turns to see the rider with two guardsmen bearing the twins flag. The rider stops short of Naruto.

"We humbly ask you to leave our lands." The messenger said but his voice trembled as looked upon the fear-inspiring visage of Naruto in full Valyrian Steel armor.

"Who the fuck are you?" Tormund asked.

"Waldon Frey," He said introducing himself.

"Didn't your father demand you marry my sister Arya when she became of age?" Sansa said.

"Yes, we would like to continue to that alliance. If you…"

"Here is my answer, Frey." Naruto said as he drew Blackfyre and sliced through the horses neck in a single blow. The horse fell over and crushed Waldon Frey's legs. He didn't have much time to scream as Naruto sliced Blackfyre along the ground, decapitating the Frey. The other men were felled by archers.

"They know we're going to attack, Your Grace," Gerold commented as Naruto wiped the blood off Blackfyre.

"They don't know, however, how we're going to attack. When night falls, we end them," Naruto said as he turns to walk away.

As the day passed overhead, the Frey's still attempted to send messages to the Lannisters for help. Naruto's archers killed every single raven. Naruto had to give credit to the Frey's, they were not giving up and hoping one raven would pass it through.

 **Nighttime**

When night had finally fallen, the men on the other side prepared to climb the tower. Tormund and Val lead them. as they had been ferried over to the other side.

Tormund puts on his climbing equipment and he looks up the tower.

"This castle looks like shit," Tormund said.

"Aye, Naruto said Walder Frey doesn't like to repair his home with anything fancy. He likes collecting gold, but he doesn't spend it." Val said. Val places her hand on the castle and starts to climb. Tormund does the same as he climbs.

Naruto on his side, orders the mammoths forward. Dongo and 2 more giants along with a number of Freefolk archers go ahead of Magmar and the mammoths. The freefolk archers fire into the windows, killing the crossbow men that were peering out the windows. Dongo fires one of his big arrows at the balcony of the castle, breaking through the stone and skewering three archers so hard that they are knocked off there feet and end up flying into the river below.

The mammoths then reached the Portcullis and turned around while Magmar connected the chains from the mammoths to the portcullis. Dongo and the archers continued to lay down covering fire, killing any Frey archers or crossbowmen that tried to shoot the mammoths and Magmar.

Naruto looked at Shiera and, "Want to give them a hand with the gate?"

"Gladly," Shiera said as she muttered a spell. The very edges of the portcullis began to rust and corrode.

 **With Val and Tormund**

Val was the first to reach the window. Once she made sure the coast was clear, she climbed in. Tormund climbs inside right after he. Val grabbed a torch before she placed it out the window and waving it. The other 50 climbers began climbing up.

Tormund and Val waited for the men and to start climbing up the rope and into the window. The moment they had about 12 men inside, Tormund walks down the stairs and opens the door. He peers through the corridors before venturing forward. They made their way to where the lever for the gate was.

"Kill the men," Val whispers as the men enter the courtyard. The men made quick work of the few Freys on guard, stabbing them and killing them instantly. The men then quickly pull on the chain and the gate on their side was raised, 2000 of the 8000 men on that side charging in.

 **With Naruto**

Naruto drew Dark Sister in anticipation. The Mammoths didn't take long with the corroded portcullis, ripping it off with a minute. Magmar then kicked down the wooden doors behind the portcullis. Naruto pulled out Blackfyre as well and addressed his men "Who owns the North!?"

"We do!" His men shouted the battle cry of the North.

"Who owns the North!?" Smalljon repeated.

"We do!" The men shouted back.

"Show me!" Naruto and Smalljon shouted as they turned around. Naruto, Smalljon, Naruto's kingsguard, and 3000 men roared and charged at the open gates. It was a slaughter. 200 Frey guards against 3000 seasoned and battle hardened warriors? No contest. The Freys did not stand a chance as they were ruthlessly cut down as Naruto's army made their way throughout the castle. Smalljon hacked a number of the Frey's to pieces, ruthlessly slaughtering the men who let his father die. Naruto wielded Blackfyre and Dark Sister with deadly precision, furiously hacking and slashing Frey soldiers to red ribbons. He was emotionally compromised, thanks Jon Snow's emotions and the rage he felt at what the Frey's did to Robb and his wife. Even without that, he took extreme pleasure in killing the Freys. What they did was despicable. Arthur Dayne fluidly wielded Dawn, killing a soldier with every swing. The economy of his movement and legendary skill far outclassing the Freys. He personally was disgusted with the Freys and their dishonorable actions. He took no pleasure in killing them, like his King and Lord Umber did, but he certainly felt they deserved this fate. His actions were matched by his fellow Kingsguard brothers.

Soon enough, Naruto, Ghost, and his kingsguard were inside the main hall of the Twins, where Walder Frey was on his throne, surrounded by his wife and 12 guards. The guards were nervously holding their weapons, shaking in their boots.

"Tch," Naruto growled as he stabbed both Blackfyre and Darksister into the wood beneath him. "Stay here. I've got this."

The Kingsguard wanted to protest, as Robar Royce did, "Your Grace, don't risk yourself!"

"This will hardly even be a warm-up, let alone a risk." Naruto said as he walked forward slowly.

"Your grace, you have no weapons!" Gerold shouted at what he say as pure stupidity. Arthur, on the other hand, was not so sure.

"I'll take theirs when their done with them," Naruto said, not even turning away as he walked forward.

"What are you waiting for, you fools!? KILL HIM!" Walder screamed in fear, seemingly emboldened by Naruto's actions. One of the soldiers was confident enough that he charged at Naruto, swinging his sword in a wild arc. Naruto ducked under the strike and caught the opposing arm holding the sword with one hand, before elbowing his opponents elbow and breaking it so violently that flesh tore and the bone of the soldiers arm jutted out. Naruto the smashed the soldier in the nose, causing blood to fly and the soldier let go of the sword. Naruto caught the sword and fluidly cut the soldier deep in the gut, causing his guts to spill out.

Two more soldiers attacked simultaneously. Naruto parried the strikes before he sliced off the arm of one soldier. Naruto spun under the strike of the second soldier, before he grabbed that soldiers wrist, locking it out before swinging his own weapon, cutting him in half. As that soldier died, Naruto grabbed that soldiers sword, before he spun and parted the neck of the soldier whose arm he cut off like the Red Sea. The soldier gurgled and collapsed on the ground and Naruto spun his wrists before walking forward more.

Three more soldiers charged forward. Naruto parried the first one before he sliced with both swords, cutting the enemies stomach and throat. Naruto parried the spear stab from the second soldier before burying one sword in that soldiers chest, killing him instantly. He then pivoted and sliced open the knee caps of the third soldier, before rising and with a swing, cut through the soldiers head, from left cheekbone to right temple, blood pooling from the gaping wound. Naruto kicked up the spear without losing momentum, caught it, and the threw it at Walder Frey. The spear went through Walder's wife's chest and then through his right shoulder, the old cunt screaming in pain.

The other soldiers tried to run away, but it was then that Val, Tormund and their men appeared in door way's, grinning with bloodlust. Seeing no way out, the 6 remaining men ran the other way at Naruto. Naruto sliced open the throats of the first two. He parried the strike from the third soldier and cut right through his leg, taking him out of the fight, before blocking the overhead sword slash from the fourth one and promptly stabbing him clean through. Pulling out the sword, Naruto straight through the face of the fifth solider, before parrying the strike the final soldier with his other sword. Naruto stabbed that final soldier with his sword before kicking out his knees, and the room behind filled with Northmen and Valemen just in time to see Naruto grip that soldiers neck and rip off his head with one hand, the spine still attached to severed head. Naruto tossed the head aside before walking toward Walder Frey, Ghost trotting up behind him. Naruto's armor was drenched in blood and he truly looked like a bloodthirsty demon this night.

Naruto kicked the table out of the way and stopped right in front of the groaning Walder Frey. "Walder Frey, I presume," Naruto stated, his voice carrying through the main hall for everyone to hear. Everyone, even Naruto's Kingsguard watched in silence, wondering what he might do next.

"Who…the hell…are you?" Walder Frey struggled to say.

"Naruto Targaryen, formerly Jon Snow. I come bearing a message." Naruto said as he leaned a little closer to Walder. "Robb Stark sends his regards."

Walder's eyes widened in fear, not just that Jon Snow, who was supposed to be on the Wall, had lead an army to avenge the Red Wedding but also that he was a secret Targaryen. They were known for their tempers. "No. No!" Walder pleaded. He never thought his treachery would come back to bite him.

"Sit tight, scum. I've got a special punishment in mind for you." Naruto said sadistically as he looked at his men. Arthur, Gerold, and Robar came up to him, handing him Blackfyre and Dark Sister, which he resheathed. "Well, who did we capture?"

"Lothar Frey and Black Walder are at Riverrun with Emmon Frey and Genna Lannister. Other than them, we have captured them all." Lord Tion said as he and the other Lords came up.

"We found Roslyn and her baby, Your Grace," Smalljon reported as he held Roslyn, who was holding her and Edmure's baby. She looked terrified.

"That's a nice boy you have there, Roslyn." Naruto said, seemingly switching to a friendly tone as he took off his helmet, letting his silver spiky hair free. "What's his name?"

"I-I named him Edmyn, after his ancestor, Y-Your Grace." Roslyn said fearfully.

' _Huh, that's the name of the Tully I raised up to Lord Paramount after I wiped out Harren the Black.'_ Naruto thought as he cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him. "Tell me truthfully, did you know about the Red Wedding?" Naruto's eyes glowed and Roslyn's eyes glazed over.

"No, Your Grace. I did not know." Roslyn answered calmly. Naruto also took the time to use his godlike power to implant mental commands that she would never seek revenge for what he was about to do, that she would love Edmure forever, do everything to please him, and give him as many children as possible. Also, she would no longer see the Frey's as family.

"She's telling the truth." Naruto announced. "You're lucky, Roslyn. Had you known and went along with it, your fate would not have been certain, despite the fact that you are Tully and not a Frey." Roslyn was technically a Tully by marriage, so she and her son would escape by technicality.

"Take Walder Frey outside and make him watch as his House is burned to ash. Spare no none of the other Frey's. Show no mercy." He turned to Walder. "Don't worry, Walder. You will get a front seat. I want you to see your family wiped out, from the youngest child to your eldest son, even the bastards you breed. I don't want you to miss a thing."

 **Outside the Twins**

 **1 hour later**

Walder Frey was forced to watch as his entire family – sons, daughters, every one – were executed one-by-one. There was no choice in how they died. Some died with their throats slit. Others died in great pain, having been gutted or ripped in half. 8 of them were deep fried by Naruto's dragons and turned into meals. But the end result was the same: they all died. All the while, the Twins burned to ash a mile to the North, as Naruto had already moved the entire Army across. The castle burned but the bridge would remain.

Naruto had all the Freys killed in reverse. From the grandchildren and great-grandchildren of the Lord of the Crossing to his trueborn children. Roslyn and her baby were the only spared.

Walder Frey was on his knees, sobbing as he had watches his entire line being wiped out. With the exception of Lothar Frey, Walder Rivers, Emmon Frey and his children who were at Riverrun with Jaime Lannister, Roslin and her baby were the last of his seed still alive.

Like her father, Roslin Frey was forced to watch as her family was put to the sword. But, thanks to Naruto changing her personality, she no longer saw the Freys as family. She was disgusted with their actions before, and she had been fond of Edmure before Naruto reworked her brain. Now, she desperately wanted to see her husband again. To comfort him, to show him their son and give him a reason to live again, to love him. If her father's family had to die to ensure that, so be it.

"Well, that was the last of them," Naruto said as the last Frey besides Walder, Roslyn, and the ones at Riverrun, was beheaded. "Now for the main course."

"M-Mercy. Mercy! Please, I beg for mercy!" Walder pleaded.

Naruto rounded on Walder. "You dare plead for mercy!?" he roared. "Did you show mercy when your rat of son murdered Robb's child in it's mother's womb!? Where was mercy when you broke the Guest Right and murdered Robb, forcing him to watch as his wife bled out!? **Where was your mercy, when you desecrated his body, by stitching his Direwolf's head onto his headless stump!?** " Naruto turned to Ghost and ordered, " **Ghost! Rip him!"**

Ghost roared and pounced on Walder Frey, knocking him to the ground, as all the Lords and the army watched. Ghost first bit down on Walder Frey's wrist, ripping off the appendage, causing him to scream in pain. Ghost snarled as he used his sharp claws to rip away the fabric of Frey's clothes on his chest, before clawing away the skin and muscle, exposing the rib cage. Ghost then clawed through the ribcage, eliciting further screams from Walder. After Ghost ripped away the ribcage, exposing the heart to open air, Ghost bit out Walder's jugular vein. Then, Ghost pulled out the heart and bit down hard, causing blood to fly everywhere, as the Direwolf ate the heart, while Naruto raised his foot high and stomped down onto Walder Frey's lifeless head, destroying into 50 different pieces, leaving a blood mess everywhere and a headless stump of the former Lord of House Frey. Naruto then took the body and threw it at Acnologia and Khalamet, who both took the corpse and ate it.

Naruto raised Blackfyre in the air and shouted, "The Lannisters and Ironborn are next!" The army roared and cheered as there was still some justice to deliver. Tywin had built House Lannister back up from the dirt his father Tytos dragged it into. It was such a shame that he would not be here to witness it's ultimate downfall.

 **Chapter End**


	12. The Battle of Riverrun

**Confirmed Harem Members: Daenerys, Melisandre, Val, Sansa, Shiera, Arianne Martell (Janina Gavankar),**

 **Strong Possibility: Missandei, Tyene Sand,**

 **Maybe/Up for debate: Nymeria Sand, Obara Sand, Ellaria Sand, Margaery Tyrell**

 **Not happening:**

 **Tyene will have the same actor as the show**

 **Chapter 12: The Lannister's suck at taking Riverrun**

 **Seaguard**

The 5000 men that Jason Mallister had raised were standing opposite of Naruto's massive army. Between the two armies was Jason Mallister and Naruto Targaryen, parlaying.

"Your Grace," Lord Jason greeted.

"Lord Mallister." Naruto greeted with his helmet off.

"Couldn't help but notice the Targaryen banner. Haven't seen that in a few decades." Jason commented.

"Well, I am Rhaeghars lawful son and heir. Kinda have to use that banner, though I do have my own." Naruto commented as he pointed to his personal sigil, a three-headed white dragon on black field with red eyes and claws.

"Never thought I would see Northmen following a Targaryen in my lifetime, especially not after what your grandfather did." Jason said, while he nervously looked at the dragons resting in the distance.

"I may be Targaryen, Lord Mallister, but I am also half-Stark, through my mother Lyanna. I am King in the North. Soon enough to be King of the Seven Kingdoms." Naruto said.

"What are…your full intentions, your grace?" Jason asked hesitantly.

"Well first, destroy the Lannister army besieging Riverrun, restore the Tully's to power and finish off the last of the Freys. Then go wipe out the Iron Born. And then, destroy House Lannister and take the Iron Throne to establish an era of piece and prosperity for Westeros." Naruto commented.

"Then I will follow you as we restore my liege lords to power. Please allow my army to join up with yours." Jason Mallister said as he dismounted and knelt before Naruto.

"Rise my lord." Naruto said as he dismounted and raised up Jason Mallister. "After we free up Riverrun and get everything settled, I will need to destroy the Iron Islands. How many ships does Seaguard have?"

"100 ships. 40 are war galley's and the rest are merchant vessels. It used to only 50 ships with 10 War galley's but I've been building up our navy ever since the Ironborn rebelled again." Jason Mallister said.

"I'm going to leave half of my men here to prepare them so when the moment arrives, we will be able to move out. How soon can they be ready?" Naruto asked.

"A day, maybe 2 for all 100 ships." Jason said.

"That's plenty." Naruto said happily but Jason was concerned.

"But, your grace, they are not all wartime vessels. How will you deal with the Iron Fleet?" Jason asked but then felt kinda stupid for asking, considering the Dragons.

"My lord, I am the Father of Dragons. And against an adult dragon, there is no defense." Naruto smiled as he planned his move. Each of his dragons were now as big as Drogon was right now. By the time Daenerys does get to Westeros, his 4 dragons will be almost 1 ½ times as big as Drogon. At that point, their hyper advanced growth rate will cap, and they will get bigger at a more normal rate.

Naruto decided to take care of part of that little Ironborn problem tonight.

 **One night later**

 **Pyke**

A huge storm had erupted as Balon crossed the 2 stone bridges that led to the Sea Tower. The third bridge was made of rope and it swayed as the strong winds battered mercilessly at it. Undaunted, Balon began crossing not caring about the wind and rain that beat down on him. His hands lightly grasped the support ropes to keep from falling. He was about a third of the way when he noticed a tall black-hooded figure blocking his path.

Balon's eyes narrowed and straightened up so that he was at full height. "Let me pass," he commanded. The figure remained silent and remained where he was. Irritated Balon spoke again, "Fool, move aside for your king."

At this the figure spoke, "You aren't my king, you pathetic weakling.". The figure pulled his hood down to reveal Naruto.

Balon's face darkened, "You dare speak to me like that!?"

Naruto smirked, "I dare because I am superior to you in everyway, Balon Greyjoy. Of course, that's like saying a giant is superior to an ant. The Starks will have their vengeance."

A gust of wind rocked the bridge causing Balon to grasp the ropes, but Naruto just stood perfectly still unafraid as he merely shifted his weight to the swaying of the bridge as though he were riding Acnologia.

Balon snarled, "So, you're here on behalf of the North."

Naruto chuckled and stepped closer. "Did you think you could invade the North and there would not be consequences? The North Remembers, calamari. The Ironborn have hurt the North time and again. Stealing our wood for you ships, raping our women, killing our people. Well, there's a new king in the North and this one is not weak like Jon Arryn, Robert Baratheon, and Ned Stark. This time, there will be no more chances," Naruto stopped 2 feet short of Balon. "By the way, Robb Stark sends his regards."

Balon stared at Naruto for a moment before realizing what Naruto had come to do. He quickly drew his dagger and lunged. Naruto caught Balon's hand and broke it, causing Balon to drop the dagger. Naruto grabbed Balon by the neck and with his immense strength, plunged his hand into Balon's chest, and ripped his heart out. Naruto tossed Balon over the edge and watched as the dead Lord Reaper of Pyke's head was dashed against the rocks below.

"That should keep them occupied for a while." Naruto said as he tossed the heart back into the tower before he teleported away.

 **Riverrun**

 **Next morning**

The Twins were burning, Brynden Tully realized as he looked north in the direction of where the Twins should be. Even in the distance, the black smoke was visible on the horizon.

Blackfish thought it was by dumb luck that he narrowly avoided being butchered alongside his niece and great-nephew during his nephew Edmure's wedding. He had narrowly escaped the Twins, but not before seeing Robb's body desecrated when the Frey's cut off his head and had his Direwolf's head sown onto the stump. Speaking of Edmure, he wasn't doing too well, scared to death and hysterical that the Kingslayer was going to chuck his baby son into Riverrun via catapult. They had to give him Essence of Nightshade to calm him down and keep him asleep.

If he didn't despise the Frey's and Bolton's before, he sure did now.

"Lord Brynden."

The Blackfish turned to Marq Piper. "What is it?"

"Message from the Twins," explained Marq. "But the sigil is not that of House Frey. It's-It's..."

"What?" Brynden demanded. Marq Piper showed him the letter. A three headed red dragon.

Any lord worth his salt knew that sigil anywhere. House Targaryen. He opened the message and began to read.

 **Lord Brynden Tully,**

 **By the time this message receives you, the Twins will be nothing but a pile of molten rubble. House Frey is now extinct for the crimes against House Tully and House Stark. Worry not, Edmure's little wife and kid are safe and Roslyn has renounced the Freys. But this is just the beginning. A Lannister always pays their debts, and the golden lion's shall be payed in oceans of blood. Expect me at Riverrun with the Mallister Army soon. You'll know when it's me, it'll be a bit obvious.**

 **King Naruto Snowshroud of House Targaryen, First of that Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, and trueborn son of Prince Rhaeghar Targaryen and Princess Lyanna Stark.**

"Well?" urged Piper. "What is it?"

"Apparently, the dragons are back. If this is to be believed, Rhaegar Targaryen didn't kidnap Lyanna Stark but they ran off together and got married in secret, and now their son is vying for his throne," the Blackfish replied "Regardless of whether it's true or not, he is here in the Riverlands. House Frey has been wiped out, and he's on his way with the Mallister army."

"The Gods are good," Marq said in relief. He didn't care that a Targaryen was leading the relief army. They would take anything right now. Jaime was building trebuchets across the moat, and they did not like their chances. "May Walder Frey and his brood burn in the Seven Hells."

Brynden nodded. "All we can do now is wait. And hope that the other armies or this Targaryen arrive in time."

It was then that the two heard the sound of hooves and a loud screech and when they looked out the window. Cavalry from House Bracken, Blackwood, Mooton, Whent, Mallister, Mooton, Whent, and various Northern and Vale houses fell on the Lannister lines on all three sides. And in the sky's, the terrifying power of 3 dragons was seen for the first time in 170 years.

Brynden recovered from his shock quickly when saw what was happening by the drawbridge and gave out orders. "Get the men ready! Prepare to sortie out!"

 **Jaime Lannister**

 **10 minutes earlier**

Jaime Lannister was trotting through the camp on his horse with Bronn, thinking about his next move. His original plot to end the Siege of Riverrun bloodlessly had failed. He knew it was risk, sending in Edmure Tully, but he figured Edmure was broken enough from the physiological torment inflicted on him by the Freys that he would not be able to see Jaime's bluff. Maybe he had. Maybe he hadn't and Brynden managed to usurp command from Edmure and prevented Jaime's plan from working. Regardless, he'd have to take the castle by force now. Hence, the trebuchets and siege towers.

They met up with Black Walder, Emmon Frey, and Lothar Frey. "How soon will the siege weapons be ready?" Jaime asked.

"S-Soon, Lord Jaime," Lothar fidgeted. "About 1 week more."

"Make it 2 days. We need to take this castle soon." Jaime ordered causing Black Walder to get shitty.

"We're working as hard as we can, Ser Jaime." Black Walder argued.

"Then shut your mouth and get back to work, ye fool." Bronn taunted. "You had no chance in fuckin hell of taking this castle before we arrived."

Black Walder growled but he had been humiliated enough since they got here. He and Lothar left while Emmon Frey remained.

"Ser Jaime, your lord father's faith in me was well placed, you shall see once we take the castle." Emmon fidgeted, "I mean to be firm but fair with my new vassals. Blackwood and Bracken, Jason Mallister, Vance and Piper, they shall learn that they have a just overlord in Emmon Frey. My father as well, yes. He is the Lord of the Crossing, but I am the Lord of Riverrun. A son has a duty to obey his father, true, but a bannerman must obey his overlord."

"You are not his overlord, ser. Read your parchment. You were granted Riverrun with its lands and incomes, no more. Petyr Baelish is still the Lord Paramount of the Trident. Riverrun will be subject to the rule of Harrenhal." Jaime said, wishing Genna was here to put her incompetent husband in his place and not at the town a few miles from Riverrun.

"While all this is interesting, I've heard Ned Stark's bastard is not only King in the North now but a fucking Targaryen. Rhaegar fuckin' Targaryen's son." Bronn said.

Jaime shook his head. "I've seen the boy. He's like Ned Stark reborn".

"Aye, but his mother was Lyanna Stark. It's not surprising the cunt has Stark traits. Anyway, you're the one who told me about Ned Stark and his honour. He doesn't sound like the sort of fucker who would have a bastard. He's the sort of fucker who would hide his sister's son and tell the world it's his bastard."

Jaime's eyes widened in realization. ' _How? How could I have been so foolish. Ned Stark's honour meant he ruined his own reputation to protect his sister's child… Gerold and Arthur protected Lyanna Stark in the Red Mountains of Dorne. They..They were defending the King. It all makes sense.'_

"Damn it!" Jaime shouted in anger.

Bronn began to listen to something intently. "Do you hear that?"

"What?" Jaime asked impatiently.

"Listen" Bronn responded. The sound of hooves became louder and louder. It was all around them but for Jaime and Bronn, it was loudest from behind them. They turned around but saw nothing. The sounds of thousands of hooves was getting louder though.

All the commanders of the Lannister army commanded their men to get their spears and shields and form a line of men. The men formed a line as quickly as they could

"Spears up! Form the line!" Jaime yelled to his while the Frey's did the same.

The Lannister/ Frey men could hear the shouts of the Northern Army before they could even see them. Some of them looked to their commanders for confidence and as they turned around, they saw that their soldiers had quickly and effectively protected their supplies and goods.

Jaime looked at the horizon in anticipation. He was a battle-hardened commander but without his sword hand, he was no-longer the warrior he once was. Thousands of horses appeared in the distance as they charged towards the Lannister forces.

Jaime looked behind him and was to see one of the other sides of Riverrun was being assaulted. Suddenly, he realized that he had been surrounded. ' _Damn it, we're pinned down!'_ Jaime thought. He remembered what happened last time they had been pinned down. They were taken behind by the Tully forces and Jaime ordered some 100 men to cover the gate.

The look of shock was clear to see on all of the Lannister forces as a combined coalition of Bracken, Blackwood, Mallister, Mooton, Whent, Reyne, Tarbeck, Vale and Northern cavalry charged at the camps with spears leveled. Just as it was on the other two sides of Riverrun. Jaime didn't have much if any time to process the Reyne and Tarbeck sigils.

"Hold the line! We will not fall! We will stop them here!" Jaime shouted and the men cheered, invigorated by his speech.

That invigoration was lost just as quickly and replaced with terror as they heard the roar of a dragon and then they saw Acnologia fly towards them. Naruto in full armor rode on the saddle he had designed for his dragons, while Val and Shiera rode on Khalamet and Athiusa on the other sides. As one, they shouted, "Dracarys!"

Fire erupted from the dragon's mouths as they unleashed it all on the Lannister/Frey army. The men that got hit by the fire unleashed screams of agony as they slowly burned and the men nearest to them tried to cover their face to protect themselves from the heat. Their screams were drowned out by the sounds of thousands of hooves. The sight of their enemy burning spurred the Coalition on as they smashed into the Lannister line. A number the horses died from being stabbed by spears but many more broke their way through the lines.

 **With Shiera and Val**

Val had never felt more powerful as she rode Khalamet into battle for the first time. When she saw the first of her lovers enemies burn, she felt no remorse. This war and they were the enemy. They would do worse things to her if they lost.

Shiera felt as if she were Rhaenys at the Field of Fire, as Athiusa unleashed her flames, burning the siege towers. Even all of her magical knowledge could not compare to the power of burning their enemies on dragonback.

"Dracarys", they both shouted at their second pass.

The skies filled with smoke from burned flesh as more died from dragon fire as Naruto, Val, and Shiera prepared for a 3rd strafe attack whilst the Coalition fought the Lannisters. The Lannister were in disarray as their lines were broken slowly by the Cavalry. The Coalition was losing dozens of men breaking each line, but their losses were small in comparison to the Lannister's.

 **With Jaime**

Jaime Lannister was with a portion of the forces that had yet to be engulfed in dragon fire or smashed by the cavalry charge. They were doing surprisingly well, despite being pushed back. They piled up dead men and horses in front of their line of men which made it even more difficult for the Coalition.

Jaime saw over the pile to see the next wave of cavalry and saw two people he believed were dead. ' _No, it can't be. Those two are dead.'_ Jaime thought in fear as he saw Ser Gerold Hightower and Ser Arthur Dayne.

Arthur jumped off his horse and landed with Dawn lodged into the head of a soldier. Arthur removed Dawn from the head and quickly pulled out his other sword, engaged the multiple enemies that were approaching him. With his legendary dual-wielding skill and quickness, he cut through them with ease, killing six men in within 3 seconds.

Robar Royce was doing pretty good himself. Two horses rode towards him with Lannister men on them. The first one to reach him tried to swing his sword at him but Robar was quicker. He swiveled to gain momentum and power and cut the man in half whilst the horse ran off.

As the 2nd horse approached him, Robar realized he didn't have much of a chance against a skilled warrior on horseback. He threw a knife into the horse causing it to fall to the ground. The warrior also fell to the ground and Robar managed to cut him down before he could get back up.

Ghost was with the Kingsguard since he couldn't ride with Naruto and ripped out the throat of the first Lannister soldier he saw in a matter of seconds. The direwolf, who was the size of an adult horse, moved with incredible quickness as he bit off limbs of many more around him before they even knew what was going on.

When the Lannister's realized the threat of the wolf, they tried to attack the white wolf. Before they could even get near, Ser Gerold Hightower cut through one soldiers neck and the distraction allowed Ghost to rip out the throat of another. Ser Gerold showed why he earned the name "the White Bull" for his immense strength, as he hacked a man in half at the waist before decapitating another.

Thanks to the Kingsguard and Ghost, the Lannister soldiers attention was split and the lines fell even faster.

Jaime then heard a thunderous roar and he looked behind him just in time to see the black dragon unleash it's blue flames on the men he told to watch their rear, turning them to ash in seconds. Almost immediately as they burned, the bridge lowered. The look of horror on Jaime's face was shared amongst many of the Lannister army.

The Kingslayer thrown from his horse when a blast of dragon fire from another dragon hit a little too close for the horse. ' _Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse.'_ Jaime groaned as Bronn helped him up. Behind him, a line of fire separated him, Bronn and 50 men from the rest of the him.

As the bridge lowered to show Brynden Tully and 200 of the 700 strong garrison preparing to sortie out, a black clad figure dropped from the black dragon as it passed the castle at a low altitude, landing on the ground and as he did, Acnologia rose back into the air to aid his siblings in devastating the other two sides. Jaime saw the black armor clad individual and wasn't sure who he was, but he had a good guess.

The Tully men came up behind him and Naruto drew Blackfyre and ran towards the Lannister men that had been cut off from the rest of the army, the Tully men right behind him, having figured out that he was on their side.

Seeing no way to get out, Bronn and Jaime rallied the men in a final charge. "Let's kill those fuckers, lads!" Bronn shouted as the Lannister men roared and they charged at Naruto and the Tully men. Jaime stayed back since he could not fight as well with only one hand.

Right as the two groups met, Naruto leapt into the air and brought Blackfyre down in an arc, splitting a Lannister clean in half, before drawing Dark Sister with the other hand and slicing a mans throat. He then pivoted and used both to slice three Lannister soldiers in half. Chaos quickly ensued in the battle as the Tully's and Naruto quickly overwhelmed the Lannisters.

Jaime looked behind him and saw the blue flames were still burning, and he wouldn't be able to make it past them. They burned too hot. Then he saw his horse and a lance that was stabbed into the ground and got an idea.

Naruto sliced open the knee caps of another Lannister soldier before slicing open his throat with Dark Sister. He sheathed Dark Sister and raised Blackfyre to parry Bronn's overhead slash. Naruto forced him back and Bronn stumbled. Naruto cut down another Lannister soldier that got in his way. Bronn swung his sword at Naruto's head, hoping to end it, but Naruto ducked and pivoted, swinging Blackfyre in a wide arc and cutting Bronn deeply in the stomach, causing him to fall down with his back to Naruto. As Bronn held his guts in and wished he never started helping Jaime after Tyrion disappeared, Naruto stabbed him with Blackfyre, the point coming out of Bronn's chest. Naruto pulled up and sliced through Bronn, from chest to brain. Bronn's split body fell to the ground still bleeding.

As the Tully's finished up with the Lannister's, Naruto turned and saw Jaime charging at him on horseback with a spear pointed at him. Naruto picked up Bronn's sword and chucked it through the horses head, causing it to topple. Naruto rushed at Jaime. Jaime managed to pull himself to his feet when he was kicked in the chest, denting his armor in the chest. Jaime tried to rise but Naruto's Valyrian Steel clad fist punched him in the face, knocking out a couple of teeth.

Jaime was quickly clapped in irons and held by several Tully bannerman as Bryden Tully walked up to him with Naruto standing off to side, sheathing Blackfyre. "We meet again Kingslayer," the Blackfish said smugly.

"Fuck," Jaime cursed with resignation.

"My family home really is the bane of your existence, isn't it?" Brynden Tully said. "Your first capture lead to a whole year being captive and you lost your sword hand. I wonder what you will lose this time."

Acnologia landed behind Naruto and the flames that had cut Jaime off from his army died, allowing Naruto's lords, Kingsguard, and Ghost to approach. _"Have you swung it yet?"_ Naruto asked Jaime after he was done petting Acnologia and Ghost, throwing the words that Jaime asked Jon years ago back at him. " _'Let me thank you ahead of time for guarding us all from the perils beyond the Wall-Wildlings and White Walkers and whatnot. We're grateful to have good strong men like you protecting us.'_

Jaime looked at the helmeted Naruto as he knew who it was. "Know who I am now?" Naruto asked.

"Jon Snow-" Jaime said before Gerold backhanded Jaime, causing blood fly.

"You will address King Naruto with respect, you pathetic excuse of a Kingsguard." Gerold growled as he gazed down upon the Kingsguard's greatest shame.

"How are you two even still alive? Ned Stark killed you." Jaime demanded as Ser Arthur came into view.

"He did. We have still have the scars," Arthur said as he pulled down his tunic to show Jaime the long slash across his neck that killed him. Jaime's eyes widened as he saw the scar and Arthur moved his scarf back up. "You are a disgrace to all of us."

"You weren't there that day! You don't know what Aerys was planning to do! You have no right to judge me!" Jaime shouted.

"We aren't judging you for killing King Aerys to stop his Wildfire plot." Gerold angrily said, shocking Jaime that they knew. "None of us could have predicted what we would have done in that situation. It's everything else you've done that we judge you for! Fucking your sister, siring bastards and passing them off as the Usurper's children, letting Elia and her children be raped and murdered, crippling Brandon Stark, killing your cousin!"

"One good deed, no matter how great, cannot erase a lifetime of misdeeds, Ser Jaime." Arthur said. He would not judge his former student too harshly. Ser Gerold was right, none of them could be certain what choice they would have made that day. Though, they know the others choices Jaime made were ones they would not have made.

"Ah, Lord Reyne, Lord Tarbeck, good to see that you two are well," Jaime heard Naruto say as he shook hands with Lord Reyne and Lord Tarbeck. "The Frey's are dead then?"

"Dead to the man. I killed Emmon Frey myself and Alastor killed Black Walder and Lothar. All 20,000 of the Lannister/Frey army are dead." Tion Reyne said.

"And Genna Lannister?" Naruto said.

"Safe and in your grace's custody." Alastor said.

"Excellent," Naruto said as he turned to Jaime. "Put him on his knees." The Tully men do so.

"Lord Reyne, I know you were disappointed that Tywin was dead. However, his son is still around. Would you like to be the one to do the honors?" Naruto offered.

"I would be immensely honored, Your Grace." Tion said with gratitude as he took out his sword and stabbed it into the ground in front of Jaime. "I'm going to enjoy this, little cub. You're not your father, but you are a good substitute." Tion did not give Jaime the chance to speak any last words, as Tion felt he did not deserve any. His mother hadn't been allowed that privilege and none of Tywin's children deserved it either. Tion brought the sword down in an arc, cutting off Jaime's head.

"Toss his body and head in the river." Tion ordered and several men went to do so.

"Lord Brynden," Naruto greeted.

"King Naruto," Brynden greeted before he pulled out a letter, having figured out Jon Snow is Naruto Targaryen.

"How's your nephew, the Lord Edmure?" Naruto asked.

"He is…not doing well. He's scared to death and hysterical that the Kingslayer was going to chuck his baby son into Riverrun via catapult. We've had to give him Essence of Nightshade to calm him down and keep him asleep most of the time." Brynden said.

"Well, I have them in my custody. I hope seeing them alive and well will help him recover." Naruto said to Brynden.

"Thank You, Your Grace," Brynden said as he went to one knee. "You saved the lives of my men and avenged the Red Wedding, so I will bend the Knee for House Tully. Riverrun is yours, your grace. The hospitality of Riverrun is yours."

 **Riverrun**

 **Next day**

Naruto walked into the room where Genna Lannister was being held.

"Genna Lannister," Naruto greeted while she gave him a cold response.

"Your grace," She curtseyed but there was only coldness to it.

"Gonna be like that, are we?", Naruto said as he sat in a chair, playing with a knife. "Can't even pretend to show a little gratitude for the fact that I am the only thing standing between you and being passed around like a piece of meat amongst my army."

"You killed my nephew, and plan to destroy what's left of my family. Why should I pretend to show gratitude when I feel none?" Genna asked.

"Not all the Lannisters. The last daughter's of Stafford Lannister will prove useful to securing the Reyne's claim to power in the West. You, on the other hand…" Naruto said, while his eye's glazed over Genna Lannister. Genna Lannister had used to be fat but had lost a lot of weight these last few years. Now, instead of a fat whale, she was curvy, beautiful even, despite being as old as Tywin had been. He smiled darkly as since he had his full power back, he could do extend other's lives and restore youth, amongst other things. He had sworn to stay away from this dark power in his previous lives, but ever since he brainwashed Roslyn Frey, the feeling of controlling someone like that was intoxicating and he found himself excited at the prospect of what he was planning.

"I won't let you use Stafford's daughters as glorified broodmares !" Genna shouted only for Naruto to grip her jaw and pull her close to his face.

"They don't have a choice. And neither do you." Naruto said as he dived into her mind. He found the seed of resentment, however small it was, that she held for her brothers and amplified it a thousand-fold. He also rewrote other parts of her personality, to suit his liking more, and using some of his godly power to restore her youth by 15 years.

A second later, she visibly relaxed and Naruto let her go, allowing the new personality to take root.

Genna, for her part, wondered why she had been so angry before. It not like she owed her damn brothers anything. Tywin had let her stay married to the damn, worthless Frey, even though Tywin had protested her betrothal when their father ruled Casterly Rock. Kevan himself was too weak-willed to protest her betrothal and always followed her brother. Gerion and Tygett were dead so it wasn't like she owed them anything. She wanted to make them all pay.

Then, she turned her gaze towards the Targaryen prince-no, the Dragon King. Whatever he had done, he had opened her eyes to the truth. The Lannisters were finished. For all of his supposed glory, power, and superiority, Tywin was just like the Reynes of old. Greedy and powerhungry. And concerning his actions with the Targaryens and how he was trying to install loyalists in every corner of the 7 kingdoms, Tywin had reached too high. He didn't understand, that no matter Aerys's faults, the lion was not meant to rule. The Dragon was supreme and was back to remind everyone of that.

"Your Grace," She bowed her head in deference to the man who had opened her eyes to the truth.

"It's nice to officially meet you, Lady Genna," Naruto said as he kissed her hand. Tell me again, what it is you want."

Genna thought of Tion Reyne's and could not help but lick her lips in anticipation. She had never known the pleasure of a real man, and could not help but imagine Tion Reyne, her lord and master bending her over on the bend and fucking the living daylights out of her. She was surprised by the train of thought but could not stop it. She found her hearts desire was to make sure that the Red Lion of Castamere ruled over the Golden Lion of Casterly Rock. "I wish to see Tion Reyne. It's been ages since I saw him."

"Well, you're in luck, my lady," Naruto said as he opened the door and Genna found Tion Reyne standing outside.

"My Lord," Lady Genna bowed deeply, allowing Tion to a healthy view of her cleavage.

"My Lady," Tion greeted in kind by kissing her hand and turning to Naruto as they shook hands. "Thank you for this, your grace. Truly, you are spoiling my family rotten."

"I take care of my friends, Lord Tion, something you will see more of as we continue this conquest." Naruto said as he left the room. He wasn't needed for this next part.

The moment he left, Genna closed the distance between her and Tion and pulled him down for a passionate kiss, which the older lord responded in kind. "Why don't you lose those clothes, my lord," Genna suggested as she undid her dress and let it fall to the floor, letting her new master see her naked body, "You won't be needing it for this."

 **With Naruto**

 **That Night**

"That was actually kind of nice, what you did for the Reyne lord," Shiera mentioned as they lay in bed together after an intense session of fucking.

"I suppose I could have turned her into a slave for me, but there was little point to that when she was more useful by helping keep the Reyne's current lord happy and in line." Naruto said.

"Do you intend to do that to Cersei, then?" Shiera asked.

"I haven't made up my mind yet." Naruto said as he could easily do it, and it would be poetic. Tywin caused the deaths of 3 Targaryens, and so he could see the justice of brainwashing Tywin's own daughter and breeding 3 replacement Targaryens out of her.

"Come, enough about Cersei, let's get back to having some fun," Naruto suggested as they went back to having sex, yet the thought of doing that to Cersei, still lingered in his mind, even as he and his lover drifted off into blissful sleep.

 **Dorne**

 **2 weeks ago**

In the palace of Sunspear, a beautiful women relaxed as she sipped wine while she read a message from one of her spys. In the room were her three cousins and the lover of her deceased uncle, Oberyn. Thinking of Oberyn lately always made her sad. She had more in common with her uncle than her father, and always felt like Oberyn was more of a father to her than Doran was. That was a moot point though.

"Is this true? A son of Rhaeghar yet lives?" Ellaria asked.

"Apparently so," Arainne said as she finished the wine in her glass.

"Not Elia's son, though. He is the son of Rhaeghar and Lyanna Stark." Nymeria said mentioned.

"I hardly see how that matters. So long as he can fight well, that's good enough for me." Obara said as she sharpened her spear while she relaxed.

"So, what do we do know?" Tyene asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"It's quite simple cousins." Arianne said as she set her glass down. "This is the opportunity we have been waiting for. Send out the ravens. Tell our lords we are going to war."

"But, I thought you had decided on Daenerys." Elia asked.

"Daenerys Targaryen is thousands of miles away with a foreign army. Menawhile, Rhaeghars son is here in Westeros, has 2 kingdoms loyal to him and had 4 fully grown dragons, according to our spy. This is the opportunity we've been waiting for. If we don't jump now, we may never get another chance to avenge Elia and her children." Arianne said, as she may play the ditzy, slutty princess, but she knew enough to know that this was Dorne's chance and they needed to take it.

"Someone needs to let him know that Dorne is on his side." Tyene mentioned.

"I agree," Arianne said, "which is why Tyene, that you will go to him and personally tell him this."

"Is there something else you have in mind, Arianne?" Tyene asked as she could see the gears turning in her cousins head.

"You'll know soon enough, Cousin." Arianne said as she rose to her feet. "Dorne has waited many years for the opportunity to avenge Elia, and soon, Dorne will have it's due."

 **Chapter End**

 **Phew, finally got that done.**

 **So, now that I opened the floodgates with the mindcontrol, I can't exactly close them. When I started writing this story, around chapter, I had decided to kill Cersei, but I am having second thoughts now that I've open the door to brainwashing, so what are your thoughts on putting a brainwashed Cersei in the harem. Let me know your thoughts in the reviews.**

 **Also, just put a poll up on profile page to get a better idea, so please go vote.**


	13. Iron Burns Too

**Confirmed Harem Members: Daenerys, Melisandre, Val, Sansa, Shiera, Arianne Martell (Janina Gavankar), Tyene Sand, Ellaria Sand**

 **Strong Possibility: Missandei,**

 **Maybe/Up for debate: Nymeria Sand, Obara Sand, Margaery Tyrell**

 **Not happening:**

Chapter 13: Iron burns too

 **Riverrun**

Naruto stood in the windows of Riverrun as a delegation of Dornish, composed of Tyene Sand, her mother Ellaria Sand, and 50 Dornish Guards, arrived at the gates and were seen to refreshments from their long journey.

"So, what do these Dornish want you?" Val asked as she and her harem sisters, along with Sansa lounged around in Naruto's room.

"That is a bit of a complicated question." Naruto acknowledged teasingly as he sat next to her on the couch.

"Stop being coy, Naruto. You have time to explain." Shiera playfully chastised her lover as she sat on his left. The dress she was wearing was looser and more flowing than usual. The same could be said of Melisandre, as both the Red Priestess and Westeros's most beautiful woman were now 1 month pregnant, and now joined the Wilding princess in carrying their lovers children. Sansa was the only woman right now in a relationship with Naruto that wasn't pregnant and she couldn't help but feel left out.

So, after a brief explanation of Dornish culture for the 3 in the room that were not as informed as him and Shiera, Naruto cut to the heart of the matter. "So, the former Prince of Dorne, Doran Martell, wanted his daughter, the current ruling princess Arianne Martell, to marry Viserys in secret. This served 2 purposes. The first, was that his blood would still rule in Kingslanding should Viserys take the Iron Throne, and second, it removed Arianne from the line of succession to the rule of Dorne, which would allow one of his sons, either Quentyn or Tristane, to rule Dorne after him. One problem with this plan was obviously, Viserys was already bat shit insane and both Arianne and Doran knew it from their spies, but Doran was still going with this ridiculous plan of his. Arianne flat out refused to go along with it, so when he realized would never convince her to go along with his plan, he banished her to Norvos with her mother, and she couldn't return to Dorne until him, his brother Oberyn, and Doran's sons were dead, which would leave her as the only one left to officially carry on the Martell line, since Doran would never legitimize Oberyn 3 bastard daughters, the Sand Snakes."

"Anyway, to make a long story really short, Oberyn died fighting the Mountain because of his arrogance, Quentyn's ship was sunk by a storm when he tried to secret himself over to Essos and he was killed, and both Doran and Tristane were killed by the final machinations of Petyr Baelish. Thus, as the only legal Martell left, Arianne now sits on the throne of Dorne. I'm told that she is more like her hot-blooded uncle, believing in striking while the iron is hot, and wants to get revenge on the Lannisters for what they did to Elia and her children. She hopes that by allying with us, she can achieve this."

"Is an alliance against Cersei all they want with you?" Sansa asked, wondering what else the Dornish wanted.

"Can't say for certain without speaking with Arianne's diplomat's, which I'm told is her cousin, Tyene Sand, daughter of Oberyn Martell, and Ellaria Sand, Oberyn's former lover and Tyene's mother." Naruto said with a shrug, "After all, we have 4 dragons and an impressive army from 3 kingdoms, soon to be 5, once Lord Tion brings the other Westermen to our cause and Lords of the Narrow Sea are undyingly loyal to House Targaryen. The minute they see me, they will likely celebrate at my survival. But I'm getting off topic, we can't assume anything yet until I've spoken with the diplomat's, which I should be doing in a few minutes." Naruto said.

"Could the rest of you leave the room? I need to speak with our lover about something." Shiera asked her harem sisters and they vacated the room. Shiera turned to Naruto and stated, "You're planning to fuck them, aren't you?"

"You surprised?" Naruto said back with a smirk. "And really, it's more that they will try to sleep with me to get me to be more lenient to them. I have told you about the real reason Daeron allowed them to keep so many privileges." Shiera nodded as both of them knew that the real reason Daeron gave Dorne his sister, Daenerys, and allowed them to keep their princely titles, among other privileges, was because Mariah Martell had given Daeron the Dornish version of diplomacy, meaning she seduced Daeron until he was eating out of Dorne's hand.

"But they aren't dealing with Daeron." Shiera said. "Between that monster cock of yours and your impossible stamina, you'll have the sex starved sluts pledging their undying loyalty to you before nightfall."

"And provide me with a way into the other Sand Snakes and Arianne's bed," Naruto said.

"Giving you the means to subjugate Dorne without any loss of life on our side and gain more women to satiate your every need, including repopulating our house," Shiera said as she saw the Conqueror's devious plan.

 **Meeting Room**

Tyene and Ellaria Sand didn't have to wait long to meet the son of Ice and Fire as the doors opened to the room the to were meeting in and she got her first look at him. His spiky white hair and vibrant purple eyes were an interesting combination, combined with his handsome face. They were enough to make most women who see him mad with lust, but that was before they got to how strong and developed his muscular body was. Even while he was dressed, they could tell he had a powerful form underneath all that clothing. Tyene had to resist licking her lips openly. Diplomacy first, then perhaps some fun. This was the reason she and her mother was sent in place of her older half-sisters. They would formalize the alliance the alliance between Dorne and the Targaryen King, then 'entice' him further to Dorne to give them more favorable terms. It was how their ancestors convinced Daeron the Good to get them to keep their privileges and titles as Prince's. But little did they realize, they weren't dealing with the weakling Daeron, they were dealing with the Conqueror now.

"Your Grace," Tyene greeted him with the proper curtesy. Wouldn't do to spoil negotiations right now.

"Tyene Sand, I presume," Naruto said as he kissed her hand like a gentleman.

"You presume correctly, Dragon King." Tyene acknowledged.

"And you must be her mother, the lovely Ellaria Sand," Naruto said, offering to give Ellaria the same curtesy as Tyene, which Ellaria accepted, because there was no point in spurning him, even if she still missed Oberyn terribly.

"Come, join me, and then we will see to refreshments, and what little old me can do for Dorne." Naruto said as he and the two women sat down and a maid brought in some food and Dornish Red wine.

"So, lets cut to the heart of the matter," Naruto said as they finished with most of their refreshment, save for some wine. "I'm assuming Dorne wants to form an alliance with me against Cersei and the Lannister's. I'm curious why you would come to me and not Daenerys."

"Well, for one thing, you're here in Westeros and not thousands of miles away. You have 4 fully grown dragons and a massive army, which increases in size with each victory. Is it any surprise that Dorne see's you as the winning side?" Tyene asked.

"Well when you put it like that, it's hard not to see your meaning." Naruto smiled in reply. "So, what is Princess Arianne Martell bringing to this alliance, exactly?"

"Our Princess offers the military might of Dorne, 40,000 fresh spearmen, as well as economic aid in rebuilding the 7 Kingdoms." Ellaria said, as they still held some men back home, but this was closer to the actual number of men that Dorne could command.

' _Hmm, that is a tempting number. Those numbers could easily help return order to the Stormlands. That place has been in chaos ever since Stannis was defeated at the Blackwater.'_ Naruto thought as he rubbed his chin. "What does the Princess desire from me in return for this aid?"

"Our princess desires several things. The death of all the Lannisters and Gregor Clegane for they did to both of your families. House Martell, and Dorne by extension, wishes to keep the privileges that were given to them under Daeron the Good." Tyene continued and Naruto would have to speak with Arianne in person about that particular point.

"Surely there is more," Naruto said, as from what little he knows about Arianne, she should have more than one demand.

"There is one more. House Martell was robbed of a queen two decades ago. Our princess wishes to rectify that." Ellaria said.

Now, this surprised Naruto. He still felt it would be best to simply marry Daenerys and be done with it, but, as Aegon, he had been lawfully wedded to his two beloved wives, and for all the bluster the Faith made about his son Maegor being married to 6 women at the same time, they never actually denounced any of those marriages as unlawful, so it was totally legal to have multiple wives. But he thought Arianne would prefer to stay as Princess of Dorne. This…this changed things. This made things much, much easier.

Naruto gave the appearance of mulling it over before saying, "You ladies have presented me with a great deal to think about. While I would not be opposed to marrying the Princess and securing Dorne's military and economic aid, I will need to discuss certain things in person, such as the punishment of the Lannister's as not all of them are marked for death. There is still more to discuss, my Ladies, but for the moment, I can agree upfront to a military and economic alliance and accept the Princess's hand in marriage. Now, if you will please excuse me, Ladies, I have a war to get back to." Naruto bid them farewell for the moment. The moment he left, the mother and daughter began plotting.

"He didn't agree to everything Arianne wanted." Tyene said, as she seemed concerned about his lack of response to Arianne's desire for certain Dornish privileges given to them by Daeron to be kept. It made her think he was plotting to take them away, which in reality, he totally was.

"Then it's time to introduce this Dragon King to how the Dornish really do diplomacy." Ellaria announced.

"Mother, are you sure? You haven't been with anyone since father." Tyene said to her mother in concern.

"I can stomach it, for Dorne." Ellaria told her daughter as they made their move.

 **Nighttime**

Naruto finished finalizing his war plans with his generals and entered his room to find a sight that would arouse any man. Tyene and Ellaria Sand, mother and daughter, were on his bed, clad in nothing and naked as the day they were born, making out and waiting for him.

"Your Grace!" Tyene got up and sauntered over to him to him, closing the door behind him. "We were waiting for you."

"Were you?" Naruto asked with a knowing smile. "It looks like you have the wrong room."

Ellaria sauntered over to the king. "This is no mistake, Dragon King. This is the Martell's way of saying we like you." She began to loosen his vest while Tyene was loosen his pants.

"And we are very selective of whom we choose to...be friends with..." Tyene said as she unbuckled his pants.

' _I mean, could they be anymore obvious?'_ Naruto wondered as anyone with a functioning brain could see what they were after. He specifically said nothing about the Dornish privileges because he knew they would come to him in an effort to get a favourable answer for Dorne. Too bad for them, they fell into his trap.

 **Lemon**

It didn't take very long for the two ladies to undress him, and soon, Naruto joined them on the bed. Ellaria held his attention, kissing him with passion as their tongues wrestled with each other, though the more dominant Naruto easily won and explored the inside of Ellaria's mouth uncontested. Ellaria was briefly overwhelmed by the thought that Naruto was far more dominant than Oberyn ever was, but did her best to squash that thought, not wanting to betray her former lover, though it was proving difficult when Naruto pulled Ellaria's perfectly shaven cunt over to his face and began to eat her out, causing Ellaria to moan in pleasure and thoughts of how much better he was than Oberyn to return even stronger.

Meanwhile, Tyene took charge of Naruto's manhood, as she started pumping and massaging it in her hand. She then smiled as she saw how he reacted to her touch before she gave him a quick lick. Then she gave him an even longer lick, starting from the bottom of his shaft and all the way up to the top of the head where she swiveled her tongue around it. Naruto groaned into Ellaria's cunt from how good Tyene's tongue felt.

Tyene decided to take it a step further and then engulfed his cock completely in her mouth. She kept one hand on his shaft and would keep pumping it in her hand while she brought her head up and down on his cock, sucking hard and moaning from the rich flavor of his manhood in her mouth, using her other hand to play with herself. Tyene continued to put his manhood inside her mouth, making it larger and larger until it was fully erect. Tyene's eyes widened at its size. ' _It is bigger than any I have ever taken.'_ _She thought, as she had never taken any that were quite this big. While she was excited at the thought of the pleasure she would likely get from being fucked by it, she hoped she didn't lose her mind when it finally came time to do the dead._

While Tyene continued blowing Naruto with her head bobbing up and down on his cock, Ellaria moaned when she felt his tongue working over her slit and started playing with her tits to try and heighten her stimulation. The results were more of her fluids dripping from her wet pussy and into Naruto's waiting mouth. Naruto moaned into her womanhood from the taste of her juices which only made her hornier.

Tyene felt Naruto's member twitch in her mouth and knew then he was about to release. She herself was on the verge of an orgasm and doubled her efforts to bring Naruto to a climax. Soon enough, they all came at the same time. Naruto's erection blew several loads of his hot cum up into Tyene's mouth and she eagerly started swallowing as much as much as she could and moaning from the rich flavor, while Tyene herself came. Naruto also felt Ellaria unleash a load of her womanly nectar which poured down his mouth to which he drank it viciously and enjoying every moment of it.

Once he finished drinking Ellaria's sweetness, he removed himself from her cunt, causing her to wine a bit. He turned to gaze at the mother and daughter combo, both of whom had never had so intense an orgasm that they needed a moment to catch their breath. They both panted as they saw that the Dragon King was still as hard as he was before cumming. It made both women excited that they would still be able to have fun with this…this god in mortal form, yet a little nervous since he seemed to not even be a little drained. Naruto meanwhile, decided he would fuck the daughter first and then break the mother, and then after breaking them in, he would have them swear themselves to him in perpetuity.

"Ellaria," Naruto said as he addressed the Dornish Milf, "I'm going to fuck Tyene first, and the you'll be next. And while I give your sexy daughter the best fuck of her life, I want you to play with yourself." Ellaria was in a haze of lust and so turned on by how dominant this Targaryen was that she did not even feign protest and immediately began to finger herself, while the other hand played with her hard nipples.

While Ellaria played with herself, Naruto pulled Tyene up, pulling her flush against his body, her large soft breasts smashed against his chest as Tyene felt his tongue seek hers out, coiling around it in a show of dominance as he made her swallow his spit as he made out with her.

A minute later and the kiss broke, leaving her panting and concerned as she looked at the raw lust in Naruto's eyes, all directed at her now. "I think it would be a boon to negotiations if you kept me...sated on these nights, don't you? I may be more...amenable to your Princess's suggestions then." He whispered in her ear hotly as his hand went to clutch firmly at her ass, molding her ass beneath his hands before moving between her legs, feeling the gushing wetness of her cunt, already wet for him. She moaned out, clutching at him desperately as his fingers mercilessly invaded her wet cunt, driving in and out of them as he kissed around her neck.

He moved her hand to his hardened cock as he spoke to her. "Do you want this?" He hissed at her, nibbling at her neck.

"Yes." She whispered, her thighs desperately trying to close around his hand.

He smiled. "Tell me then. Tell me what you want, Tyene." He said as she moaned like a common whore.

"I want your cock. Fuck me, Your Grace." She whispered, as he smiled, pushing her back onto the bed.

He wasted no time, moving atop her body and beginning to kiss her fiercely as he placed her hand on his throbbing manhood, letting her feel its heat and girth and how it was still coated with his thick and virile Targaryen seed from when he blew his load in her mouth before.

Without another word he pushed into her, going balls deep into Tyene's tight cunt as he she spread her legs up and wide apart, allowing him more access as she felt his full balls slap against her ass. An orgasm went straight out of her, making her scream with pleasure and causing her juices to splash out of her and all over Naruto's invading cock, their union far too tight a fit to allow any of her hot, fresh cunt juices to splash out, only a small amount leaking out to move slowly down onto the bed.

"Ohhh, you Dornish slut. Trying to drain me already eh?" Naruto grinned, feeling her pussy cling to him harder during her orgasm.

He began to thrust into her in rapid strokes, the sound of flesh on flesh filling the room as the candles began to go out one by one as he fucked her, the flames from the fireplace the only thing illuminating the room as he fucked her and time flew by. His assault on her cunt was unrelenting as he pounded upon her gushing pussy, his thick cockhead demanding entry into her womb as it battered into her cervix with each thrust and he made her cry out in pleasure, again and again.

"AH! Ah! Ugh! Oh, YES! Fuck me! More! More, my King!" She cried out in pleasure as he took her, her hand pulling his face down to suckle at her breasts, which nearly rivaled Arainne's , his lips pulling tight at her firm nipples before pulling his lips to hers as they kissed passionately.

Her legs were no longer spread in the air, instead Tyene wrapped them tight around his waist, her hand either hugging tight to his back or her hands to his head, fingers twisting in his mane of white hair as she kissed him. With every thrust, she felt like she was losing herself. He had already forced her to cum three times since he entered her.

Naruto could feel it, his end nearing with each thrust into Tyene. She was his from now on.

"I'm about to cum, Tyene." He groaned out as Tyene's only response was slutty moan of want and need and to clutch at him tighter.

"Cum inside me. Make me your woman." She moaned, her mind fogged with lust as he fucked her, his balls slapping her ass hard as he thrust into her. Her large and firm breasts were squished beneath his chest as he fucked her.

"Oh? You want to bear my children do you? Give you a royal bastard to feed off those impressive tits?" Naruto said smugly as Tyene moaned out once more as the thought of bearing his children slammed into her mind as hard as he slammed into her cunt.

Another orgasm forced a scream of pleasure right out of her. Her cunt was hard at work, trying to milk him of his virile seed as he slammed into her again and again and again, not slowing down in the slightest. The heat and dragon within him demanding he conquer this woman.

He could take it no more. His misogynistic thoughts pulling him over the edge as he kissed Tyene fiercely, feeling her cervix engulf the head of his cock as he shot load after load of virile cum into her, making her squirm, moan and finally let loose a final orgasm as he roared his triumph into their kiss, breeding the beauty with his fertile seed.

Tyene could feel Naruto's cum inside her, his virile seed already at work brewing a bastard in her belly, proving his virility upon her womb and confirming her status as his woman. Her cheeks burned with shame and triumph at the thought though. She would revel in such titles if it meant being in his bed once more, as she slipped into the realm of unconscious, knocked out from the pleasure.

Her legs and hands finally let loose and Naruto groaned out as he pulled out of her, her cunt not wanting to let go, milking him even as he left her. With a loud !Pop! his cock came loose, pushing out his steaming seed onto the sheets as the sweaty duo watched.

With Tyene now his and out of commission, Naruto turned back to Ellaria, who had come again from watching the Targeryen fuck her daughter unconscious. She looks at him with lust filled eyes and he merely beckons her over to him with a simple gesture of his hand.

Ellaria is not some maiden to be scared away by a big cock. She is Ellaria Sand, former consort to Oberyn Martell, a Prince of Dorne. She was the mother of some of his children, and a very sexual being in her own right. Even still, Naruto Targaryen's cock is the biggest she's ever seen before.

Still, Ellaria focuses on a simple truth she'd learned long before she ever met Oberyn, even as she crawls over to the Dragon King and strokes Naruto's cock with both hands, unconsciously realizing that one would not be enough for this behemoth. Size… size wasn't everything. It was how you used it as well. Ellaria had had some men bigger than Oberyn in her life. All of them had been disappointing. Oberyn knew how to make her sing, however. He knew how to make her cry out in ecstasy.

She's reminded of her task by that second to last thought though, and even as Ellaria continues to jerk Naruto off, she looks at him, trying to regain her equilibrium and in the process her seductive, tempting gaze as she gives him a smile.

"You're quite large, Your Grace. But size isn't everything."

Rather than getting flustered and angry as she wanted him, her intentions being to put him on the backfoot, Naruto just smiles at her, that same damnable smile from before.

"You're right, it definitely isn't."

He wasn't supposed to agree with her! A low growl emits from Ellaria's throat as she puts her back into it a bit more, giving him a more enthusiastic handjob then she initially intended, even as she looks into his eyes.

What mattered was that deep down inside, Ellaria Sand wanted to take a ride on this monster cock, and she was willing to come up with any excuse that would allow her to do so. Eyes wide and mouthwatering, the beautiful, caramel skinned MILF finally gently guides Naruto to lay back as she climbs up into his lap and grasps at the young man's cock, bringing the behemoth-sized member up to her dripping wet cunt, her pussy lips opening and closing, breathing in and out in anticipation of what was about to enter them.

For a moment, she's about to sink down on his cock facing him. But as she wraps her arms around his neck and looks into Naruto's eyes, as his mammoth-sized member fits up against her cunt lips, ever so slowly spreading them open… Ellaria thinks better of it. Something tells her, some premonition that she has speaks to her in that moment. If she looks him in the eye as she does this, she might not be able to come back from it.

She didn't get the chance to change her mind, because suddenly Naruto's hands are on Ellaria's hips, the king's words in her ear.

"You seem to be having some trouble. Here, allow me."

And then he thrusts upwards in the same moment that he pulls her down, and Ellaria's eyes roll back in her head as her tongue lolls out of her mouth. She climaxes explosively on the spot as Naruto Targaryen's cock penetrates her womb directly on that very first thrust.

Size wasn't everything… until it was. Naruto Targaryen wasn't just well-hung… he was the most well-hung man in the entirety of the Seven Kingdoms. Unfortunately for Ellaria, she never stood a chance. His hands still on her hips, Naruto begins to fuck the beautiful Dornish MILF. She's certainly gotten him riled up at this point, with all of her seductive touching. The temptress has tempted the dragon, and now she's going to get fucked, no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

All thoughts of seducing Naruto Targaryen to Dorne's will flee from Ellaria's mind, replaced with a simple desire to continue to experience his big fat cock, hopefully for the rest of her days. How she'll do that when Arianne comes, she knows not yet. But she's sure she has time. Time to enjoy and indulge in this oh so delicious bliss, time to cum again and again on Naruto's big fat prick.

Moaning wantonly, even as he fucks her with powerful strokes, Ellaria leans forward and kisses him like a lover, moaning into his mouth, wrestling his tongue with her own, pressing her lips into his lips. They swap spit and they makeout passionately, even as Ellaria cums again and again around Naruto's big fat prick, climaxing over and over, orgasming repeatedly to his monster cock.

In the end, you can take the whore out of the brothel, but you can't take the brothel out of the whore. Before she was a Prince's consort and the mother to four of Oberyn's children, Ellaria was a courtesan in Dorne. So, few were the men that could truly make her sing without forcing her to fake it, that when Oberyn came along, she was swept up in him almost instantly.

It's the same way with Naruto. Naruto doesn't make Ellaria sing… she makes her SCREAM, and almost instantly, she finds herself falling in love with the young man and his big fat cock.

"Do it. Cum inside of me. Fill me with your seed. Breed me and fill my belly with your dragons."

She whispers this into Naruto's ear, Naruto's lips curling into a smirk, and then she feels it. Her words are the tipping point, all he needs to hear before he begins to cum, begins to FILL her with his seed just as he'd done with her daughter. He pumps a thick load of white-hot spunk into Ellaria's womb, leaving her oh-so-full… and right off the bat, the Dornish whore knows she's not going to drink Moon Tea, or do anything to prevent the inevitable pregnancy. A man as well hung and strong as Naruto Targaryen will be just as virile, she's sure… and truth be told, she can hardly wait.

 **Days later**

Finally, it was the day of the Kingsmoot. The next morning the Drowned priests blew their horns and beating the kettledrums summoning the captains, the heads of houses, and the kings to Nagga's Bones. From all over the Isles, they had come, all to choose their new king. Once the gathering had finished Aeron Greyjoy ascended the hill to where the ribcage of the great seadragon Nagga resided. He raised his hands and the horns and drums ceased their song. For a moment all that could be heard was the crashing of the waves before Aeron spoke.

"Balon is dead," Aeron began, "The wrath of the Storm God Cast him down. Now he feasts with his ancestors in the halls of the Drowned God."

"The Iron King is dead," the Drowned Priests chanted.

"Yet what is dead may never die," Aeron continued, and in the name of the Drowned God we are gathered to choose a new king to sit upon the Seastone Chair and rule the Isles. WHO SHALL BE KING OVER US?!"

Silence crept over the crowd, none of the Greyjoys made a move, a wise decision since the first to speak was the least likely to be chosen.

Finally, after a long pause, a voice cried out. "I claim the Seastone Chair." The Captains parted to make way for the claimant and his champions. He was a tall thin man with a cleanshaven face and melancholy expression. His champions seemed to be his sons since they shared his traits. "I am Gylbert Farwynd, Lord of the Lonely Light."

All who knew House Farwynd considered them a queer lot rumored of being able to take the form of various sea creatures. As they ruled over the westernmost contingent of the Iron islands they were looked upon as outcasts. Gylbert's three champions shared his features so Theon guessed they were his sons.

"Name me your king and I shall lead you to the lands across the Sunset Sea," Gylbert declared. "We shall build ten thousand ships as the Rhoynar once did and sail to where neither winter nor death has dominion. Where every man shall be a king and every wife shall be a queen."

Theon looked to the other Greyjoys and saw Victarion and Yara wanted to keel over with laughter. For once Theon was inclined to agree. It all seemed like a dream for madmen and fools. As the Lord of Lonely Light finished, his champions presented his gifts. _'A poor offering,'_ Theon thought, though he kept the thought to himself. There was naught here but bones tusks, sealskins, and warhorns. Lesser captains helped themselves to the gifts but the rest remained stoic.

His champions shouted his name, "Gylbert, Gylbert, Gylbert King." But only the Farwynds took up the cry and soon the chants died out and Gylbert made his way down the hill.

Aeron turned to the Captains, "who shall be king over us?"

"I Claim the Seastone Chair!" A deep voice boomed like thunder, again the Captains parted. The speaker was a man of near ninety and twenty stones heavy. He sat upon a chair of driftwood carried by his grandsons. His hair and great beard were white as snow and he wore a cloak of Snow Bear Skin. His champions were three of his grandsons, great strapping man, and clearly veteran raiders. One of whom carried a monstrous Warhammer.

His grandsons set him down at the feet of Nagga's bones and the old man spoke. "Aye, me," He began. "Why not? Who Better? I am Erik Ironmaker, For those who are blind, I am Erik the Just, Erik the Anvilbreaker. Where is it written that our king must be a kraken? What right does Pyke have to rule over us when Great Wyk is the Largest Isle, Harlaw is the Richest and Old Wyk the Holiest? When the Black Line Died, we chose Vickon to rule over us but as LORD not KING."

"It is a good start," Theon admitted and he heard many shouts of approval, even Aeron was impressed.

Erik continued, "I cannot count how many heads I have smashed with my hammer and anvil, though thieves and widows might tell you. I could tell you all my deads but in my age, I'll perish before I finish halfway. "Show them Thormor."

Thormor lifted it for all to see, it's handle wrapped in leather and its head was solid steel and bigger than a loaf of bread.

"If old is wise, none are wiser, if big is strong none are stronger. You want a King with heirs I have them in abundance. "King Erik, HAH, I like the sound of it. Come say it with me ERIK ANVIL-BREAKER, ERIK KING.

His champions poured out his gifts which were significantly better that Gylbert's. Silver, bronze, and weapons of all types, many captains snatched these items and added their voices to the swelling chant. ERIK, ERIK, ERIK KING."

For a brief moment, it seemed that the Greyjoys would have a competitor when suddenly a voice cut through the chants. Yara Greyjoy stood upon a rock and her voice overbearing the others. "Stand up Ironmaker!"

The Chants turned silent and everyone turned to Yara. Erik Ironmaker turned scarlet as his gaze turned to the woman. "What was that?!" He demanded, "what did you say, you thrice-damned woman?!"

"Did I stutter?" Yara wondered, "I said stand up. You want the Seastone Chair then stand up and take it. If you can manage that then you shall have my support."

Victarion chuckled softly as Erik Ironmaker slowly looked around as the Captains stared at him apprehensively. He clenched the grips of his chair and breathed deeply. He began to heave himself up. his muscles tensed, his veins pulsed to purple. The effort turned his face red yet it seemed for a brief moment that he would succeed. But his breath failed him and he slumped back onto his chair heaving. The old man bowed his head as his grandsons carried him down the hill. Theon felt a twinge of pity for the man, had it been thirty years ago he might very well have won the Moot just now. But it was clear that his time had long past him.

Once Erik had descended, Aeron turned back to the captains, "Who shall be king over us?"

Finally, Theon saw his uncle step forward. Victarion climbed the hill along with his champions Ralf the Limper, Nute the Barber and Red Ralf Stonehouse. He knelt before Aeron asking for his blessing. Aeron uncorked his water skin and poured the seawater over his head. "What is dead may never die," Aeron said.

"But rises again harder and stronger," Victarion replied. He then turned to the Captains and began. "You all know who me and know that I am not a man of fancy words. If that is what you seek to find a bard. I have an Axe and I have this." he raised his axe and a mailed fist into the air. "I was Balon's most trusted Brother. I brought Balon's bride to him, I led the Iron Fleet through many victories. What you shall get from me is more than what you got from Balon and vengeance for our slain brothers."

His champions poured out his chests. A wealth of gold, silver, and gemstones. Plunder from his countless raids. then his champions took up the cry, and as captains rushed to take their share of treasure they joined them. "VICTARION, VICTARION, VICTARION KING, VICTARION, VICTARION, VICTARION!

Theon looked at to the sky. He didn't know why, but his instincts that developed to better survive Ramsay's torture were screaming at him to run. This filled Theon with dread but he didn't see anything so he forced himself to stay still. His support would be critical for Yara.

But the crowd was silenced at last by none other than Yara who let out a shrill whistle getting the attention of the captains. Yara climbed up the steps with Theon following her along with Harras Harlaw and Qarl the Maid. Victarion's Champions tried to stop her but were stopped by Theon and Yara's other champions. The Captains made way for the pair, these were Balon's children and the crowd was curious to hear what they have to say.

As she passed Victarion's gifts she snatched up a golden collar and placed it on her head wearing it like a crown. "I ought to thank you for bringing such a treasure hoard to my queensmoot, uncle. Though you needn't come so armed and armored for I will bring you no harm." Yara's champions smirked at this though no laughs came from the crowd.

"Among us, none are braver than my uncle or fiercer in battle. But Victarion has no sons and no wives to produce any." The captains nodded in agreement and Yara continued. "But our claim is stronger still. Balon's brothers cannot come before his sons."

"Sons?" Ralf the Limper questioned. "I see but one and Balon's sweet little daughter."

"Daughter?" Yara questioned and slipped her hand in her jerkin, "You have me Ralf the _Limper_ for it seems I am a woman." She pulled her hand out of her jerkin revealing a dirk. "And a mother to it seems, for here is my sweet sucking babe," she raised her dirk in the air.

"You cannot lead us," Ralf objected, "not when Balon's living son is here."

Silence overtook the crowd as everyone turned to Theon expectantly eager to hear what he had to say. Theon slowly looked around. Taking a deep breath, he stepped forward and spoke. "You know my nuncle," Theon began, "and you know my sister just as well. Many of you have sailed under her. She has led men, she has killed men, a woman of no it is clear what she truly is. Yara is a reaver, Yara is a warrior, Yara is ironborn." The Captains nodded in agreement and Theon continued, "When I was taken as a hostage Balon bred her to rule and among the house of Greyjoy we will find no better leader than her."

"Your time in the north has clearly slowed your mind Theon," Victarion quipped, "that is why you think a woman can be our king." The crowd murmured and Theon glared at his uncle.

"Aye nuncle I have spent too much time with them." Theon agreed before turning to the crowd, "and that is why I know them better than any of you. The other Great Houses pay us no mind, to them we are little more than a thorn in their side. When we come raiding they swat us down then go back to ignoring us. With Yara as our queen, we will make a mark on the world greater than Harrenhal."

"Our father attacked the north because it's armies marched off to war," Yara cut in. "But we were forced out. Now the Targaryens are returning and if we do not negotiate a settlement, we will lose everything."

"What the Kraken grasps it never let's go," Victarion declared.

"And what have we grasped Nuncle?" Yara asked. "For a year we have raided the north and what do we have to show for the blood that was spilled." She gestured with her hand and her champions brought forth her chests. "I will show you all our reward for this war. Here is the wealth of the Stony Shore," The first chest was opened and a torrent of sand poured out. "The Riches of the Rills," The second chest was opened and a wave of stones and pebbles poured atop the mound of sand. "And the treasures of Barrowton," the third chest was opened and an avalanche of turnips rolled atop the pebbles and sand.

"This is the vision of my father and nuncle," Yara declared, "This is the North." She turned to two of her followers. "Sawane Botley, Harmund Sharp, you lost your eldest sons fighting the northerners." She stabbed two turnips with her dirk and raised it up, "is this what they died for?" She tossed them to the two men."

Harmund stared at the turnip for a moment before looking up, "And if we shout your name?" Harmund wondered, "what will you give us?"

"Peace," Yara replied, "land, enough for all of us to have. Side with the Targaryen king while there is still time and perhaps claim the spoils of Casterly Rock. What say you, will you crown me and have peace and prosperity or will you crown Victarion and have war and with that annihilation?"

"Yara!" Theon cried pout quickly followed by Qarl the Maid and Harras Harlaw, "YARA, YARA, YARA QUEEN." Soon the others took up the cry as many as Victarion. Yet Theon saw that Victarions supporters were not convinced in the slightest. Ralf the Limper even threw a gold cup at Yara forcing her to duck. The cup missed her head but it knocked off her makeshift crown

"No Craven's Peace! Ralfe roared, "especially from a damned girl."

Japes and Insults were exchanged between Yara and Victarion's supporters. Yells of "Yara," and "Victarion" could be heard and for a moment it seemed a fight would break out. Such a thing was not unprecedented. Kingsmoot of the past often got bloody. Sure enough, the insults turned to shoving and pushing soon punches were thrown and men tackled others to the ground. The way things were escalating it was only a matter of time before steel was drawn.

But before this could happen an earsplitting roar erupted cutting hard through the air like Valyrian Steel. The sound caught the attention of the brawling men and they all stopped and picked themselves up. A roar so horrifying that it pierced the skies and out of the clouds, descended Acnologia with Naruto on his back. The captains and head of houses barely regained their senses when Acnologia burned the port and their ships.

' _Oh no!'_ Thought many of the captain's. ' _Our ships were in the harbor! We are trapped!'_

Another two strafing attack's saw all but the Greyjoys and a few captains being lit up by the blue flames, since none could escape the large swath of flames. With that, Naruto dropped from Acnologia into the flames. Clad in his Valyrian Steel Armor, he emerged from the flames unharmed with Blackfyre drawn. "Hope you don't mind me interrupting, but I'd like to submit my own claim for king." With that, his mocking done, Naruto pulled out of a dagger and threw it at Aeron, impaling him in the throat.

Victarion and Yara drew their weapons and charged at him. Victarion was the first to reach him, and Naruto blocked a blow that was meant to split his skull in half. Naruto easily forced Victarion back, and then blocked Yara's attack. Naruto merely pushed her off and parried another strike Victarion before kicking him down into the dirt, before delivering a hard elbow to Yara's face. Naruto saw that Theon was not getting involved. He was clearly too traumatized from his torment at Ramsay's hands, too scared to be of any use in a fight.

By now, the other captains had regained their senses and all attacked Naruto. One had a bow and arrow on him and shot at Naruto, though Naruto deflected the attack with Blackfyre. One captain rushed at him with his sword in the air, showing no semblance of skill. He swung at Naruto, which the Targaryen easily deflected before sliced upon the captain guts, before putting both hands on Blackfyre and stabbing him through the mouth. Naruto ripped out Blackfyre as the captains kept coming.

Another arrow was fired, but it merely bounced off Naruto's Valyrian Steel armor as several more captains rushed at him. Naruto parried another skilless rushing attack, before pivoting and slicing open that captains guts. He moved onto another with an axe, parrying that overhead attack before stabbing him in the gut, causing the Ironborn to cry out in pain. Naruto pulled out and blocked another strike from an Ironborn with a sword. He grasped that Ironborns hands to prevent his sword from moving as Blackfyre went from blocking the strike to slicing open his jaw. Naruto then grabbed the sword as Yara rushed at him, Naruto blocking the strike with Blackfyre before stabbing her in the heart. Pulling the sword out as another arrow dinged off his armor, he threw the sword he took from the ironborn at the arrow shooting captain, impaling him in the chest.

Victarion was now the only one left that could fight. He showed his skill as he managed to block several of Naruto's strikes, though the last stab Naruto used grazed the Greyjoys side, the Valyrian Steel blade parting the heavy armor like it was a hot knife through butter. Greyjoy was able fend several more attacks before Naruto chopped off his axe wielding hand and decapitated him.

That left only Theon now, who had nowhere to run as the flames had completely surrounded him.

"S-Snow?" Theon asked in terror. Even out here, they had heard tales of the hidden Targaryen that was Jon Snow.

"So, there's a brain in there after all. I always questioned whether or not you actually had one." Naruto mocked.

"Why are we here, Snow?" he demanded, though his voice still trembled in terror.

"To cast the judgment upon the Iron Islands that it should have received centuries ago. I'm doing what should have been done years ago, exterminating your filthy race of pirates, rapists, slavers and murderers." Naruto said

"S-Snow, I-I'm sorry about-" Theon tried to speak but he couldn't as he teared up at the thought of Rob.

"About Rob? It doesn't matter, he's still dead because of you. You may not have killed him yourself, but you started him down the path that led him to that fate. Speaking of," Naruto thought absent mindedly, before his arm suddenly blurred and Blackfyre slit Theon's throat. Theon clawed at his throat, trying to stop the bleeding but to no avail and he soon knew only darkness, the last thing the traitor would ever hear was, "No redemption for you, scum."

 **I feel the need to apologize for the REALLY slow updates. I don't have a lot of time to myself, what with my 10 hours a day job, college, and trying to keep something of a social life going. While I enjoy writing my stories, I don't want to spend the rest of my life alone and hope to eventually make some real friends and meet a girl I can be happy with, so I have to make time for my social activities when I can. I should only have one more year of college left before I have my bachelors, so I should be able to get some time back eventually.**


End file.
